Closure
by chain blue lightning
Summary: Despite his going out with Jean, Rogue lands a date with Scott and plans to tell him her true feelings in order to move on with her life.
1. Introduction: The Watcher

Greetings, I am Uatu, the Watcher. My people have watched the events of countless worlds, eons before the formation of your solar system. We not only see the events of the present reality but those same events in other realities, what is happening now and what might have been. I have recalled many scenarios involving a number of Earth's heroes, where pivotal events might have gone the other way or differently, thus creating alternate timelines, for the better or for the worse. Many have posed the question "What If...?" and I have retold such stories time and again. Indeed, this is a story involving heroes who do exist in this reality, but in a different timeline. Nevertheless, they still play their parts in events both terrible and exciting. There are many stories that I could tell you that involve these characters in both monumental and climatic situations.  
  
But this is not one of those stories.  
  
The heroes of who I speak are the X-Men, humans with mutations that give them special powers that they use to protect the Earth from other mutants who would otherwise use their abilities to destroy or conquer it. The X-Men in this world are only teenagers who are just discovering their gifts under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier, who is still pursuing his dream of human-mutant unity. These young mutants must still face the wrath of villains such as Magneto, The Brotherhood and Apocalypse. Despite their tender ages they have fought valiantly against such forces and have protected humanity. I can recall many stories about that.  
  
But again, this is not one of those stories.  
  
I understand your concern. How good could this story be? Let me be honest. I'm a Watcher. I see EVERYTHING. Even if I don't want to, I'm seeing it. Every mundane action, event, that goes on in your life, I'm watching it. Imagine watching a television show where you the person is sitting and reading a book and that's all they do for the entire show. Boring? Depressing? Dull? You bet it is! Believe me. Every three hour lecture at a college, every bad movie, every making of a bad movie, every stupid conversation, you name it, I'm watching it. I see everyone go the bathroom, in different realities no less. And no matter how many times I see it, I wish I wasn't.  
  
But don't despair, this story isn't that bad. Not a lot of action or violence. No sex (but a lot of innuendo). Trust me; it's good, sort of. Not every story has to be life and death, end of the universe sort of thing. It gets a little redundant. Well, for me, everything gets redundant. Well it doesn't have to for you. It's the least I can do. Give me the benefit of the doubt, I am the Watcher. And now, on with our story. 


	2. The Slumber Party

The X-Men's lives seem to have very few pockets of tranquility. Not only do they have to deal with the rigors of being mutants, but they also have to deal with the pains and struggles of adolescence. But if you were to provide them with a choice of either taking on a dangerous mutant or going out on a first date, they would probably pick the latter, not realizing that the level of antagonism is probably the same. Still, the X- Men do have their moments of normal teenage life, doing the things that teenagers do and having the same problems. With a few more unique problems thrown in, their lives are just a little more complicated then most kids their age. But having a little teenage anxiety in an X-Man's life is preferable to an everyday reality of persecution and fighting.  
As so it was the X-girls were having a slumber party in Kitty Pride's room. All of the girls in the X-Mansion were invited. The boys on the other hand were banned from even going upstairs. Scott Summers, alias Cyclops, valiant leader of the X-Men, was in charge of corralling the other boys into the TV room for a night of violent action movies and video games, keeping them from realizing any notion to spy on the girls and reminding them that there would be consequences. Any violation of this protocol by a male mutant would cause them to suffer unimaginable pain and suffering (via the girls). If this were not enough to deter the bold young men, Logan would make it his business to run such mutants through their paces with a series of arduous chores and training sessions. As a result, the boys stationed themselves downstairs, indulging in graphic violence and digital mayhem, wondering aloud about what they thought the girls were doing (or who they talking about). Occasionally, volumes both electronic and vocal would fall silent whenever laughter would emanate from the room to downstairs. The boys would hopelessly attempt to listen for any piece of gossip or even the mention of their names. Scott would just smile and laugh to himself at the immaturity of his young teammates.  
  
He wondered what Jean was doing.  
  
Two of the older female mutants, Jean Grey and the girl known as Rogue, were also at the slumber party. Rogue was there because she happened to share a room with Kitty and figured that the stupidity of the girls upstairs would be more tolerable than the greater stupidity of the boys downstairs. She was unaware of the fact that Kitty had chosen their room for the party on purpose, just to get Rogue to attend, or at least get her in the vicinity. Kitty knew that Rogue would have to go to her room at some point to get something like a book or go to sleep. Thus, Rogue begrudgingly attended the festivities, staying in the corner of her room, reclining on her bed and reading her book. She would occasionally look up, roll her eyes and groan at the sheer banality of the spectacle. Jean, despite being older, was enjoying herself. She liked interacting with the younger girls and she was very curious to learn more about them on a social level. The event for her was almost nostalgic. The young female mutants in turn, liked interacting with Jean outside of school and Danger Room exercises. Jean seemed to represent the potential of everything that they could be, both as girls and mutants. While she was by no means perfect, people tended to believe she was. And through all this female bonding, Rogue continued to read her book.  
Along with the usual fare of junk food and loud music, the girls started to talk about boys, which led to talking about boys at school, which of course led to the boys in the X-Mansion. Someone (namely Tabitha) formulated an impromptu game of Scruples, where she would read the name of a boy to someone and they would have answer whether or not they thought they were hot. If everybody thought they were telling the truth, they would win a point. If somebody thought they were lying, they could challenge her on it. If everybody agreed, they'd lose and that person would get a point. The young X-girls seemed to be intrigued with this idea and agreed to the change in format. Even Jean was enthused; the idea of ending up with a date with one of the younger mutants seemed pretty funny (because there would be no chance of it ever happening). The cheers of the girls were beset by a distinct and familiar groan that came from the corner of the room. Rogue wanted to express her utter disdain of having to listen to this game about puppy love crushes. Partly because she thought it was silly, but also the pain of knowing just how futile a crush on a boy could be. The curse of her mutant power made physical contact and intimacy impossible. The idea of going through life, being unable to have an intimate relationship, even share a simple kiss, was a heavy pain that Rogue carried. Watching people in relationships, even talking about them, brought about a fierce combination of anger and sadness. Perhaps the greatest pain of all was her longing for a particular boy, who barely acknowledged her existence (at least not in the way she wanted). And then watch him share these intimacies with someone else. This girl, who Rogue perceived as the embodiment of everything that she would never be, had the only boy that ever brought out the passion within her. Within her mind's eye, she could never compete with such perfection. And she could never show the boy the full force of her desire. Rogue could tell him how she felt, but she wanted to express her feelings in ways that went beyond words, like other girls. But everything in the universe seemed to conspire against this from ever happening. Even a simple kiss with someone she cared about would never be permitted. The constant babble of girl and boys getting together only made this fact clearer and all the more painful.  
  
"Alright, who's first?" piped Kitty, ready to get things underway.  
  
"Well, since you asked," said Tabitha with a grin, "It's you!"  
  
"Great," Kitty said sheepishly, and she sat cross-legged on the bed, resting the side of her face in her hand, awaiting the questions to come.  
  
Tabitha rubbed her hands in anticipation, "Okay, I'll throw you an easy one..."  
  
"Hey, how come you get to ask?" questioned Amara, wanting to ask the juicy questions herself.  
  
"Hey, I thought of it," answered Tabitha, " I get to ask the questions. You'll get your chance. Take a chill pill."  
  
Tabitha turned to Kitty and said a name. "Jamie."  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kitty in horror and disgust. "He's a child!"  
  
"Yea, Tabitha," echoed Rahne in her thick Scottish brogue. "Give ous someone who's at lest eligible."  
  
"Yeah," said Danielle. "Let's get to the good stuff already."  
  
"The good stuff, huh?" said Tabitha, looking pensive. Her mouth formed a sinister smile as the appropriate name germinated in her consciousness. Kitty gave a proverbial gulp and worried in anticipation.  
  
"Kurt!" said Tabitha distinctly.  
  
Kitty was in shock. The rest of the girls were enjoying themselves. This is what they wanted.  
  
"K..K..Kurt?!" Kitty asked nervously. She quickly blurted out, "No!!"  
  
A roar of disbelief came from the rest of the girls.  
  
"Kurt and I are like, friends" said Kitty, who was on the defensive.  
  
"Oh come on Kitty," said Amara. "Everybody knows you like him."  
  
"You practically inseparable at school" added Danielle. "You're always a pair when we have partners in the Danger Room".  
  
"You have to admit, the blue guy's cute" said Tabitha, smiling at the image of Kurt in her mind.  
  
"And he's so sweet" said Amara as she too thought of Kurt's antics.  
  
"An' hey definitely likes you," said Rahne adding her part to the case against Kitty.  
  
"I challenge," said Jean, remembering the rules to Scruples. The rest of the girls groaned with the realization of this fact. Still, Kitty had yet to respond to the accusations so the moment of disappointment passed quickly.  
  
Kitty remained positively mute as she was hesitant to respond to the allegations brought before her. She doubted that she could successfully refute their claims. Kitty did have an attraction to Kurt Wagner, but she had always denied it. She liked him for who he was. She even liked his looks despite having three digit hands and a prehensile tail. But her feelings for Lance were still stronger. There was no doubt that he was the one that Kitty most wanted to be with, even if their relationship was at most times, volatile. Still, she would never convince the girls that there was nothing at all between her and Kurt.  
  
"Like, okay," said Kitty, attempting to formulate her most politically correct response. "While there's definitely nothing, NOTHING going on between me and Kurt, I...do...think...he's........cute."  
  
A wave of mocking laughter came from the girls. "Ha! Ha! YOU LIKE KURT!!!!"  
  
This unexpected response caused Kitty to become quite angry, turning her back to them, folding her arms and sulking.  
  
"My, my," joked Jubilee. "What would Lance say?"  
  
Tabitha spoke up in response. "Speaking as someone who has had the misfortune of living with Lance, let me tell you, you're better off with 'blue boy`". Tabitha thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I'm better off with Kurt, he'd just needs to loosen up a bit..."  
  
Kitty seemed a little offended by Tabitha's musings. "I think he can do a lot better than you." she said caustically.  
  
The bite of Kitty's remark silenced the groups of girls. Tabitha caught the sting of her well-placed jab and proceeded to generate some of her explosive balls of energy. The group attempted to calm down both Kitty and Tabitha to prevent any irreparable damage to the party. While the girls were doing this, Jean attempted to contact Scott telepathically.  
  
"Scott..." said Jean.  
  
"Jean?" asked Scott, recognizing the melodic voice inside his head. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, just some girl-talk and gossip, the usual, and you?"  
  
"Just trying to keep the guys from sneaking upstairs, I already stopped two attempts to eavesdrop on the party"  
  
"Violent movies and video games aren't enough of a distraction?"  
  
"Not when it comes to girls."  
  
Jean laughed. "I can't blame them I guess. What do want to do later?"  
  
Scott got a grin on his face as his thoughts began to formulate about what he wanted to do.  
  
"Scott!!" Jean said in shock, but in truth Scott's thoughts paralleled her own thoughts. The girls noticed that Jean was blushing and giggling to herself strangely.  
  
"Uh, Jean?"Amara asked. "It's your turn."  
  
"Wh-h-a-a-t?" Jean said, as she snapped out of her link with Scott.  
  
"Yeah," Tabitha said, still a little cross about the previous spat. "The Queen of Denial over there picked you to go next." She gestured to Kitty who was looking at Jean with a smirk, indicating to Jean that her questions would be less than wholesome.  
  
Jean's worries rescinded when she realized that the questions were about the other boys in the mansion. And the fact was, there was absolutely no one but Scott for her.  
  
"Go ahead," said Jean confidently. "Ask away."  
  
"What's it like kissing Scott?" questioned Kitty with exuberance.  
  
"Kitty," Jean said obviously annoyed. "This isn't 'Truth or Dare'."  
  
"She's right," said Rahne, nodding in agreement. "But I think this line of questioning is a lot more interesting!"  
  
"I agree," said Tabitha excitingly. "All those in favor or the new game say "I!"  
  
"I!" they all shouted (except Jean, and of course, Rogue).  
  
"All opposed?"  
  
"Nay!" said Jean, glaring viciously at all the girls.  
  
"Well the 'ayes' have it, Jean, answer the question!"  
  
"Uh, noooooo."  
  
"Like come on Jean!" exclaimed Kitty. "At least tell us something, like, how often and long?"  
  
"Ef it wear meh an' Scott", said Rahne, putting in her two cents. "Eh would be kissin' 'im as often as eh could fer as long as eh could."  
  
"Me too," said Amara. "Scott's a hunk."  
  
"Scott's a little square," Tabitha observed. "Plays the "leader man" a lot of the time. Not all that wild but if I could loosen him up....well...I wouldn't mind trying."  
  
"The thing is," stated Danielle. "Scott's such a nice guy..."  
  
"Right...and?" said Jubilee, waiting for Danielle to finish.  
"And he's so good-looking too. But he doesn't act like he's God's gift to women"  
  
"You mean he doesn't realize that he's a hottie..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Like, when he's working outside without his shirt." added Kitty. "I almost died, he looked so hot, but he acts like it's nothing, and he talks to you, and he so nice. He's not fake at all, or putting you on, he's just so nice, like he really cares."  
  
"He's practically perfect." said Jubilee, summing it up in a nutshell.  
  
"Yeah..." said the rest of girls in agreement.  
  
"I'd love to have Scott for a boyfriend." Amara said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah..." said the girls, repeating the previously.  
  
"I mean he's the type of guy, who if he went out with you, would treat you like a queen. He'd do anything for you."  
  
"I know what I would do for him..." muttered Tabitha under her breath.  
  
"Uh, hello, girls, I'm in the room" said Jean, annoyed by their lusting after her boyfriend.  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls, the boys were attempting to listen in on their conversation. Scott was conveniently in the kitchen getting some more junk food, so the other boys decided to take advantage of the situation and spy. In order to circumvent the rules about setting foot upstairs, Bobby fashioned a horn of ice that extended from the stairwell to the door of Kitty's room. To their dismay they were only hearing certain parts of their conversation.  
  
"So?" asked Kurt, hoping to hear some gossip involving him. "Vot are they talking about?"  
  
"Scott," answered Bobby.  
  
"Figures" said Kurt disappointingly. "Vhy ist it alvays Scott? Vhy can't it be me they talk about vonce and a vhile?"  
  
"What are they saying about Scott?" asked Roberto, awaiting a response.  
  
"I don't know," replied Bobby. "I only get a few mumblings and Scott's name is the only thing that I can make out."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," commented Ray. "Scott's the oldest. Girls always want the older guy."  
  
"Yeah," added Sam. "Scott has 'em fawning all over 'em. But he's too busy obsessin' 'bout Jean t'even notice all the other girls."  
  
"Girls?" pipped Jamie. "Bleach! Why would Scott want that?"  
  
"Someday Jamie," said Kurt. "You'll vont girls to notice you. I vish girls vould notice me."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Roberto. "Don't you have a girlfriend already?"  
  
"Yeesss," answered Kurt. "But I like vee idea ov being noticed by other girls."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you want to be wanted?"  
  
"Ov course, no girl vants to be with a guy vat no von vants!"  
  
Contrary to Kurt's ideology, Jean at this moment and time was feeling the exact opposite way on the matter.  
  
"I didn't realize that you all felt that way about Scott," said Jean looking cross at all of her fellow female mutants.  
  
"Relax Jean" said Amara, placing her hand on Jean shoulder. "He wanted you. You wanted him. You're together now. It's not like any of us had a chance..."  
  
A barely inaudible grumble came from the other side of the room from Rogue, who was trying not to listen in on the conversation. But Scott Summers was a subject that she could not feign interest in. Why seeming to be fixated on her book, she listened intently to everything that was being said. Even she was surprised by the girls interest in Scott. But Amara's words struck a chord. 'It's not like any of us had a chance...'  
  
"Look Jean," said Kitty, trying to sum everything up. "Before anyone knew we were mutants, Scott was like, considered to be a hottie by all the girls. Even Ro.."  
  
Kitty shut her mouth with both of her hands with an expression of shock. She suddenly felt a set of angry eyes burning into the back of her head from across the room. Kitty did not want to turn around. The rest of the girls looked at Rogue seething as she stared at Kitty. Rogue still cross noticed the other girls, surprised at the revelation but not entirely shocked. It was just something that was left unspoken, but everyone kind of sensed that Rogue had some sort of attraction to Scott. Her eyes moved to meet Jean, who rather than showing surprise or anger, had an expression of concern and worry upon her face. Rogue's glare was softened by Jean's unexpected reaction. Rogue didn't understand why Jean would be worried about Rogue liking Scott. She was after all, his girlfriend. Scott was only interested her, not Rogue. The both of them were practically inseparable by Rogue's estimation. As well, Scott never had eyes for anyone else. Even with Taryn, he was fighting for his life most of the time. Even then, Jean was all Scott could really think about. Jean knew this as well. How could she not know? And yet, to see Jean act so concerned about Rogue's feelings about Scott intrigued Rogue. Suddenly in a short moment of quiet reflection, it hit Rogue.  
  
"She sees me as a threat!" thought Rogue. "Miss Perfect is worried that ah might interest Scott. Me. Ah can't believe this." Rogue couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She had always felt a step lower in the presence of Jean. But it came as a complete surprise that Jean did not see it that way. "She actually thinks that ah could steal Scott away from her? That Scott might actually want to be with me? Instead of her?! She actually feels that way! That ah'm good enough to steal Scott away from her! Ah'm actually kind of flattered by it. Ah love it!" Rogue looked into Jean's eyes and smiled a knowing smile.  
  
Jean was taken aback by Rogue's reaction. Rogue never smiled at her, for any reason, especially in a supposedly tense situation like this. Kitty practically told everyone what she always suspected. Rogue liked Scott. The cat was out the bag. Why else would she be so mad at first? But what was she smiling about? Jean could not figure it out, but she didn't like it. She didn't like any time Scott and Rogue spent together. She didn't like it last Christmas. Jean didn't care about the other girls' crushes; they were too young for Scott to even consider. But Rogue wasn't. Rogue was pretty, intelligent, athletic, courageous; the type of girl that could win Scott over, the type of girl that could take Scott away from her. But Rogue wouldn't do that. Although they weren't exactly friends, Rogue didn't hate Jean enough to hurt her that way. Jean was certain that Rogue would never try to steal Scott from her. "Besides," Jean thought. "Scott loves me. He hasn't said it yet. But he implies it. I think. No, he does. He must. He better. Anyway it doesn't matter. We're a couple, Rogue knows it and there's nothing to worry about." Jean saw Rogue still smiling at her. She still didn't like it and grew visibly angry.  
  
"It's ahlright Jean," said Rogue, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Ah'm not interested in Scott. Besides, he's yours right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Jean. "Yes, he is. Why? Do I have something to worry about?"  
  
"Of course not. Why? Are you worried?"  
  
"Not at all. You're right of course. What would I 'have' to worry about?"  
  
Jean's last comment had really stung Rogue. Her eyes narrowed as she stared right into Jean's soul. "What do you mean by that?" thought Rogue. "Ah'm not good enough for Scott? Maybe cuz ah can't touch anyone?! You think you can throw that in my face?! You think that Scott wouldn't like me because of something like that?! Scott likes me, for me. We always play racquetball and have a good time. We can talk openly. We're friends. Good friends. We could be more than friends, Ah know it. You know it too, 'Ms. Perfect', that's why you're scared of me. Ah could get Scott if ah wanted too. You know it Jean! You know it!"  
  
Rogue turned her back to girls. A wave of despair overcame her. Rogue looked into herself and felt a familiar deep sadness. "No Jean, you're right. You have nothing to worry about. Ah can't touch Scott. Ah can't touch anyone. You need to be intimate with a guy. You can't have a real relationship if you can't touch anyone. You just can't. As much as ah want you Scott, you need someone who you can touch and hold. No matter how much ah want it to be us, it's you and Jean. An' Jean can give you what ah can't. Rogue, you got to move on with your life. You can't keep pining over something that ain't going to happen. You gotta get Scott out of your head. It's gotta end. You have to stop hurting."  
  
Jean sensed that Rogue was in anguish. She didn't want to intrude on her thoughts but the emotions were quite strong. Jean feared that her words might have caused it and she felt a great deal of remorse. "Rogue, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, Jean," thought Rogue. "I'm the one who's gonna need to say 'ah'm sorry.' Ah need closure and ah can only do that with Scott. Ah'm going to need him for awhile, just for one night, then you two can ride off into the sunset or whatever. Ah'm going to tell Scott how ah feel and leave him be. He loves Jean. He always has, always will. It doesn't mean ah can't have one date with him. And ah know just how to do it."  
  
"It's okay Jean," said Rogue. "ah'm sorry too."  
  
A sigh of relief emanated from the rest of the girls who thought Jean and Rogue were going to have at it.  
  
Jean was happy that things were okay. "Great, let's not hold any more grudges."  
  
"Yeah, great," said Rogue, a little annoyed by Jean's instant perkiness. "anyway, let's play a real game."  
  
"Real game?" question Jean. "Like what?"  
  
Rogue reached into the drawer of her dresser and pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
Rogue smiled and said one word. "Poker." 


	3. A Game of Chance

Rogue learned how to play poker on her misadventure to New Orleans with the Acolyte Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit. Despite being a captive, he taught her how to play the game to pass the time on their trip. Coincidentally, he also taught her how to cheat. Remy taught her the intricacies of dealing out a winning hand, counting cards, dealing under the deck and so on. Rogue was a fast learner with nothing else to distract her. So well in fact, she was beginning to match Remy hand for hand, with both of them being able to deal themselves any hand they wanted, and any hand their opponents didn't want. This was all part of Rogue's plan: to make sure Jean and Rogue were the last two players in the game. Rogue would control the play of the game, win a little more money than Jean, and then raise the ante. She would then deal out an irresistible hand to Jean, one that she would be crazy to pass up. Meanwhile, Rogue, through her mastery over dealing, had dealt herself an exceptionally devastating hand, closing the trap. Then all she had to do was goad Jean into matching it not with money, but a request, a wish even. Jean might think the favor would be something like clothes, being chauffeured to school or carrying Rogue's books to her classes. Unfortunately for Jean, Rogue didn't care about any of that, no matter how much fun it might be to knock down Jean a peg or two. She had other things in mind. She knew Jean would not be able to resist winning a killer hand. Rogue understood her competitive spirit and her desire to win, Jean being a star athlete at Bayville High. Rogue was fraught with anticipation, she would finally have what she wanted It would all come together for one night and then it would all be finished. She could get past the pain of it all and have no regrets, no pining, and no wondering. All with a simple poker hand.

Jean on the other hand, was completely unaware of Rogue's intentions. She actually thought all of this would be a good opportunity to spend time with Rogue in an activity might actually improve their relationship. You didn't have to be psychic (ironically, Jean was) to realize that Rogue bore some kind of resentment toward her. It certainly wasn't an animosity that she wanted to perpetuate, but Rogue made it quite clear that they were not friends, at least not close friends. Like Scott, Jean tried her best to befriend Rogue but to no avail. But Scott seemed to succeed where she seemingly failed, and he developed a somewhat positive relationship with Rogue, which was ultimately good for the team. But she also sensed something that she didn't particularly like in that relationship. It occurred to her last Christmas, when both Rogue and Scott spent the holidays together at the mansion. Rogue had gone out of her way to give Scott his Christmas present early. No one would consider such an act to be out the ordinary, but when you take into account that she only gave one to Scott, it gave her pause. When she saw Scott wearing the sweater, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. But Jean was always possessive when it came to Scott. Even when she was going out with Duncan, Scott in her mind was off limits to anyone. She knew that wasn't fair to Scott, but her envy was tied with the unspoken affection she had towards him. They knew each other for so long, they were friends, they were teammates. Everyone said their feelings for one another made sense. Jean wanted to kick herself sometimes for all the time she wasted not being with Scott because, now, it felt so wonderful. The thought of anyone else coming along and taking it away would be too much for her to bear. In her heart of hearts she loved Scott. She always had and always would. And now that they were together, no one would break it up.

Not like Rogue would ever do that. At least Jean didn't think so. Still, she hoped that Rogue had no designs whatsoever on Scott. Perhaps she was just like all the other girls, experiencing an innocent crush over an attractive boy. No, you could never compare Rogue to other girls. Perhaps it was her problem, her jealousy, her insecurity that created this unfounded concern. But Jean knew this was all wishful thinking. Rogue had more than a simple childish crush on Scott, and it could explain Rogue's resentments towards her. As well, Jean could have a physical relationship with Scott whereas Rogue could not, with Scott or anyone else. Like Jean, Rogue had her jealousies as well, over things humans and mutants took for granted. It's not like Jean had an easy life exactly, but it seemed easy compared to what Rogue went through in hers. Although Jean was a mutant with immense psychic power, she could fit in, be popular, and have relationships, without anyone suspecting anything. Rogue could be exposed by a simple touch on her bare skin. Rogue couldn't have physical contact with a mutant or a human. The ability to express one's feelings through physical contact was something that Jean and everyone else could do without worry. For Rogue, it was a constant reminder that she was a mutant, she was different, an outsider, a freak. With every couple holding hands, with every warm exchange and sensuous kiss that lovers could share, she would always be on the outside looking in. Jean could only imagine how this felt. Rogue didn't have to. This made Jean feel somewhat guilty, but she had no control over fate that was cast upon Rogue's life. If she could change it she would. If she and Rogue could get past their differences, she and Jean could be the best of friends. Deep down, Jean wanted to think that Rogue didn't want to dislike. But she knew that everyone labeled her as Ms. Perfect (a title that she hated). But Rogue saw things that way. As long she did, Jean would be a reminder of all the things Rogue wanted for herself but could never have. Whether she liked it or not Rogue was a rival, but not a rival for Scott. Jean dismissed the notion as the girls were getting ready to play.

Rogue went through the rules of regular poker, foregoing anything involving wild cards or stud poker and the ilk. It would take longer to explain the details then it would to play the game. And Rogue was eager to get things going. The poker game was a change of pace for everyone. Exuberance from Rogue was a rare and pleasant thing to see. It gave all the girls a nice feeling, like they were all sisters, completely oblivious to the fact that they were about to be fleeced of their allowances for Rogue's somewhat darker purpose. Although there was a large group of them, the girls could still play a regular game of poker. The more the merrier, Rogue thought, it was just what the doctor ordered.

"All right girls," said Rogue, shuffling her cards before dealing. "I'm makin' the first bet."

"Don't we need chips or something?" asked Jubilee, who was playing the game for the first time with limited information.

"No," said Rogue, slightly annoyed. "You can still place bets without chips. We just need to set the minimum and the maximum betting."

"So who decides that?" Jubilee asked suspiciously.

"Me!" answered Rogue in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course," replied Jubilee, who felt her chances of winning big diminishing.

"You worry too much," Rogue said assuredly. "Everything's gonna be fair and square." She shuffled the cards adeptly, making the girls a little nervous. "I'm placing ten dollars in the pot. Everybody's got to match it".

The girls reluctantly reached for whatever money they had to match Rogue's bet. The girls had more than ten dollars each to their names, but it was still a substantial amount to them, given their limited allowances, and their bad spending habits

"Now what?" Tabitha asked impatiently.

"Now," answered Rogue, not appreciating the array of questioning she was getting. "I'll deal out the cards."

"Wait!" interrupted Kitty. "I want to cut the cards! You're always supposed to do that to prevent cheating."

"Be my guest," said Rogue, calmly placing the deck in front of Kitty without hesitation.

"Uh, thanks," said Kitty, taken aback by Rogue's accommodating behavior.

"You're welcome," answered Rogue, with a subtle smile. Kitty thought the world was about to end.

Rogue dealt the girls their hands, explaining that they could discard unwanted cards or stick with the cards dealt to them. Each of them had various reactions to their respective hands. Kitty, who had yet to master the art of the poker-face, or subtlety for that matter, seemed very excited about her hand, only to mask her excitement in vain, when she noticed all the girls were staring at her. Learning from Kitty's obvious mistake, the rest of the girls were keeping their emotions in check and their eyes open, looking for weaknesses in their fellow X-girls. All the girls felt that Rogue seemed a little too confident, but with her they could never tell what was going on. Their suspicions dissipated when Kitty won the first hand. It seemed like beginner's luck to everyone except Rogue, who knew better. It was just a way for her not to arouse suspicion. Everything had to be normal. What was important was that she and Jean would be the final two.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the girls, the boys were doing some gambling of their own by listening in on the sleepover.

"What are they doing?" whispered Ray as Bobby was the one listening in on the party with his makeshift foghorn against the door.

"They're playing poker!" Bobby whispered, as loud as he possibly could.

This idea amused the boys to know end. It was the last thing that any of them expected the girls to do. It seemed pretty cool.

"Whose winning?" asked Ray, straining his voice with his loud whisper.

"Let's see..., the sound of a lot of jumping and squealing, I'd say it was Kitty."

"It weird, you know," pondered Ray. "I don't think the Professor would approve of the girls gambling."

"Just because they're playin' poker don't mean they're gambling," Sam responded in turn.

"Yeah right," Roberto uttered in disbelief. "What would be the point in playing something like poker if you weren't gambling?"

"Oh, I dunno, for fun?" Sam responded with hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Gambling is fun you prude," retorted Roberto.

"And how would you know?"

"Well, how do know you know poker is fun without gambling"

"Listen, Roberto, I've had...."

"Shh!" exclaimed Bobby with his forefinger across his lips, forming the universal sign for 'Shh!'. "I can't hear myself eavesdrop."

"Yes!" Kurt added, while he hung from the ceiling next to Bobby. "Ve're missing some very important information!"

Bobby and Kurt followed Scott's orders to the letter. Technically, they did not set foot on the second floor. Kurt was on the ceiling, while Bobby was on a miniature ice bridge. All in the name of spying on the girls.

"Did you hear something?" Kitty asked as she turned to face the door.

"Like what?" asked Jubilee.

"It sounded like Kurt..." said Kitty, her brow fixed in suspicion.

"Suuure it was," Tabitha said sarcastically, "he might pop in with flowers, candy and an engagement ring..."

Kitty started to get red in the face in vexation as the rest of the girls snickered.

"All right Tabitha," said Jean as she put herself back into the role as facilitator. "Kitty's had more than enough abuse tonight."

"Yeah," Rogue chimed in. "let's get back to the game. We're not done here." Kitty was sure the world was going to end now.

The girls were perplexed by Rogue's obsession with the poker game, the defending of Kitty, her cordial behavior towards Jean, but they complied nonetheless. The game continued unevaded by either the eavesdropping of the boys or the teasing of Kitty, which continued periodically as the night went on. A lot of money was won and lost as many hands were dealt. But Rogue kept cool, playing conservatively when she wasn't dealing and almost recklessly when she was. She didn't allow herself to win all the time, but it was never enough to get flat busted. Rogue subtly took out the girls one by one, preying on the poor players first, and then working her way up. But she would spare Jean at every opportunity, even to the point of folding with a good hand. Rogue had to make Jean seem more formidable than she was. Anger and despair would afflict the rest of the girls as they watched their allowances pool themselves into one gigantic pot worth eight-hundred dollars cash and change, most of it split between Jean and Rogue. Kitty lamented as she realized the hours that she would not be at the mall for sometime, while contemplating how she would explain her lack of funds to her parents. Tabitha muttered obscenities under her breath as she eyed both Jean and Rogue, cursing their ungodly luck. The rest of the girls were a combination of both despair and envy. They could only imagine what they would do with the money if they won it. What was important to Rogue was that her plan was working. She had masterfully orchestrated their loss and was close to fulfilling her personal agenda. Jubilee and Rahne were just barely hanging on by a thread; the next hand would end their participation. And Jean Grey, the young mutant with powerful psychic ability with the gift of foresight, could not foresee what was going to happen next.

"I bet three dollars," Jubilee stated gloomily, as she placed her through remaining dollars.

"Ah call," Rahne said sheepishly, matching the pitiful bet.

"Ah'll raise ya six", Rogue said with a smirk on her face.

Jubilee and Rahne threw up their hands in disgust. They couldn't match Rogue's raising of the stakes. They were both finished. It was now between Jean and Rogue. Jean matched Rogue and then did something totally unexpected.

"I'll raise you, all my winnings," said Jean, as she pushed her four hundred and twenty five dollars winnings into middle.

The girls were exasperated. Jean was either crazy or she was absolutely certain that she was going to win the hand. But she had a quite good reason for it all. Jean had a flush, and no one had anything higher than two pair all night. It was rare and lucky (or so she thought). She was going to be the big winner. Rogue couldn't match her bet, until Rogue did something quite unexpected.

"Ah'll call," Rogue said simply, as she drew some extra money from her pocket to match Jean's bet. Jean was taken aback by this. She thought Rogue was crazy, but then it came to her that Rogue was probably bluffing. Or maybe Rogue thought that she was trying to bluff her by making an outrageous bet. Whatever the case, Jean felt that Rogue was not all that lucky, and that she couldn't possibly have a hand that could beat her flush. Then Rogue pulled out another ace.

"I'll raise you five hundred!"

"But you don't have that kind of money!" Jean exclaimed.

"Oh no?" Rogue said, and she took off a silver chain from around her neck, worth the five hundred dollars she bet. Jean protested the sudden breach of the rules.

"This isn't fair!" shouted Jean. "You can't drop a piece of jewelry like that just so you can outbid me."

"Fair enough," Rogue said coolly. "If you allow me ta do this, ah'll let you match mah bet with a request."

"A request?" asked Jean, eyeing Rogue suspiciously. "What kind of request?"

"Well simply put, if ah win, you hafta to grant me any one request that ah ask for."

"Like I'm going to agree to that!"

"Hah! Ah knew you were bluffing!"

Jean had swallowed the bait. Her anger and self-assuredness were about to get the best of her.

"Alright then," Jean said reluctantly, "you have your collateral."

"Ah have your word..." Rogue said as she narrowed her eyes.

Jean looked straight at her without a flinch. "I just gave it."

"You swear?" Rogue asked, wanting to make certain that she understood the consequences. "Anything Ah ask?"

Jean raised her right hand and said "Scout's honor!" She had never been a Girl Scout. "But within reason. Something that I can actually do."

Rogue was satisfied. "That's all ah needed ta hear!"

The girls were really getting into the drama of the situation. They weren't sure who to root for. On the one hand, they thought it would be great to have Jean to put Rogue in her place. But on the other hand, the girls were curious to know what kind of request that Rogue would ask that Jean would have to fulfill. It was a win-win situation. The first one they had all night.

"All right," Rogue said finally. "Show me what ya got!"

Jean displayed the series of five cards that made her flush. One heart after the other made an impact. The girls were in awe. Jean wasn't crazy. Rogue was screwed.

Jean had a big smile on her face as she said the words "A flush."

The X-girls quickly turned to see Rogue's reaction to seemingly devastating hand that Jean had. Rogue feigned concern as she looked at her cards. Then she looked in Jean's eyes and stared. And she formed a sinister smile on her face. An in one swift motion, she dropped her hand right over Jean's cards.

"Full house."

Everyone gasped at this unexpected turn of events, except Jean. She was completely paralyzed by the shock of Rogue's hand. It seemed impossible. But Rogue was about to compound Jean's disappointment with her request.

"An' now" Rogue formally stated, "I want to make my request official."

Jean composed herself and put up a stiff upper lip, anticipating some kind of request involving her in being put in some humiliating circumstance.

"Okay. Fair is fair. What do you want?"

"I want a night with Scott Summers."

Jean screamed at the top of her lungs. Nightcrawler was startled, causing him to fall on top of Bobby, which caused the small ice bridge beneath them to shatter into a million pieces. The noise brought Scott out from the kitchen and the girls to open the door.

"Jean!" shouted Scott.

Jean ran out into the hallway with her bare feet on the cold shards of ice.

"Oh Scott!" she lamented.

Tabitha sat back in her bed and indulged in some Oreo cookies and cried, "This is the best sleepover ever!"


	4. Plans Before Morning

It wasn't as if anyone got any sleep that night. The sleepover was officially dissolved by order of Logan. The girls went back to their respective rooms. Jean went to have a good cry. The boys were given separate punishments for their eavesdropping. Scott wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he knew it was something bad. Jean was never this shook up over anything. She wasn't in the mood to talk just yet, but Scott knew she would once she calmed down. Their relationship was at a point where they could tell each other anything. It was one the many things Scott loved about being in a relationship with Jean. Some things were easier to talk about than others. Sometimes when things got really intense, Scott felt compelled to close up and walk away. Being with Jean brought up emotions he just couldn't handle. They felt so wonderful at times that it scared him to death. He was never used to being so happy. Scott was always used to the good times never lasting, but the emotional high that he was on was only getting better and better. Everything in his life seemed to crystallize, focalizing at a single point, without any ambivalence or uncertainty interfering in that seemingly perfect order. It was all coming together and coming together well. Jean seemed to be the stabilizing force in all of this. When he was alone, he felt like just another loser. With her, he felt that he could do anything. Together, they could survive anything. So why did he have such an uneasy feeling?

Rogue was lying in bed with her eyes fixated on the ceiling. She was experiencing a wide range of emotions ranging from elation to guilt. She was genuinely excited that her plan worked, but at what cost? She used her friends, taking their money. She manipulated Jean and coned her into lending her Scott for a night. Rogue had to explain that it was simply a date and nothing more. As if anything would happen, Rogue thought to herself. She did enjoy the fact that Jean was jealous. It was kind of a rush. Jean was going to have to bear witness to Rogue's date with Scott. While she savored that thought, Rogue felt a tinge of guilt over what she had done. Jean didn't do anything to deserve this. She was never tried anything but be nice to Rogue. She didn't know why that got on her nerves so much. Jean only wanted to be her friend, but Rogue couldn't accept that, or more specifically, she didn't want to. Even if it wasn't on purpose, Jean just made her feel bad about herself, a constant reminder of how far she was from normal. Her relationship with Scott compounded that depression. Maybe that's why Rogue went to all this trouble, at the risk of alienating everyone around her. She had to confront her feelings for Scott. She had to tell him, just to relieve the turmoil within her. Rogue kept playing the scenario over and over in her head, imagining what Scott would say. She knew rejection would be eminent. He was in a relationship with Jean and they were happy. Plus, Scott was not a jerk or a cheat. He would never hurt Jean that way. Rogue didn't want to get in the way of all of that. She just wanted one night with the object of her affection. It wouldn't lead anywhere and it wouldn't have a future of any kind, but she could have something to look upon fondly while she moved on with her life.

"Rogue?"

Kitty's voice resonated with all the irritation of nails on a chalkboard. Rogue was fond of Kitty, she was practically a little sister to her, an annoying little sister that talked too much and a source of never-ending annoyance, but a sister nonetheless. Rogue had gotten used to having her as a roommate, she had gotten used to her talking her ear off at school. But what Rogue could never get used to, was Kitty's uncanny ability to interrupt her train of thought at the most inappropriate time.

"Rogue?" repeated Kitty.

"What?" Rogue answered in irritation.

"Like, why do hate Jean so much?"

Rogue became even more irritated.

"Ah do not hate Jean."

"Then, like, why are going out with Scott?"

"That's none of your business."

"I mean, jeez, their practically married. I mean, everybody knew they'd end up together, even when they were going with other people. Like, you just knew..."

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Like come on Rogue, I mean everyone wants to know why you're doing this. Like, I don't think Scott even knows what's happening. I mean, how's he going to feel about all this? I mean, you won him in a card game. Like wow!"

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Would you like to shut up or would you like me to shut you up?"

"Shutting up now," Kitty said sheepishly.

Rogue was just about to rest her eyes to try and get some sleep when once again...

"But before I do," Kitty said. "I think as your friend and Jean's friend that I tell you, like, I dunno, what I think."

Rogue groaned, she knew Kitty would never shut up about this, even if Rogue was trying to kill her in mid-sentence. Rogue decided to let Kitty say her peace and then at a more convenient time; she would kill her.

"Fine," Rogue said, staring at the ceiling.

"Really?" Kitty said shockingly. This was the first time that Rogue allowed to her fully express herself without throwing something at her. Kitty definitely felt something was wrong. "I think that you have a serious crush on Scott. I mean, who wouldn't? Like really. But he's with Jean now, and Jean a really nice person. Really! Like, if you just gave her chance you could be friends, y'know? But this thing with Scott, like, will drive her crazy insane! She gets all jealous when Scott's involved! I mean she gets mad! You don't want to see Jean mad...."

Rogue actually thought of the idea of Jean being jealous was funny. It made her feel smug. Maybe 'Little Miss Perfect' needs to know what it's like for a change, Rogue thought. Although she would never tell Kitty this, Rogue thought that what she was saying made sense. No matter how calm and collected Jean could be in an intense situation, Scott was always her soft spot. Rogue heard about Jean going all ballistic against Mystique. She was also aware of how awesome her powers could be. While Rogue wasn't a push-over herself, Jean wasn't either. She could only be pushed so far. But Rogue told herself that it wasn't about sticking it to Jean. This was something between her and Scott alone. But she knew she was hurting Jean and in hurting Jean she was inevitably hurting Scott. That was the last thing Rogue wanted...

"Rogue?" piped Kitty "have you like, been listening to me?"

"For the most part," grumbled Rogue. "Look Kitty, ah know everyone thinks ah'm being a jerk and all but ah got a good reason to do what ah'm doing."

"Well, then, tell me," Kitty demanded.

Rogue decided to bite the bullet and tell Kitty of her intentions. Although Kitty had the reputation of having a big mouth, Rogue felt that she could confide in her. She would show some restraint with something like this:

"Ah'm gonna tell Scott how ah feel."

Kitty gasped, "Are you kidding?"

"Does it sound like ah'm kidding?!" Rogue retorted, annoyed by Kitty's disbelief.

"But you know Scott and Jean are going out. Like, what are you hoping for?"

"Nothing." Rogue said simply. "Ah've been carrying around these feelings for a long time. Ah know it's too late, Jean an' Scott are practically married. Ah don't expect him to feel the same way, ah don't want to hurt Jean, ah don't want to hurt anyone. Ah just need him to know."

"Like, I still don't get it."

"Closure," Rogue said with affirmation

"Closure?" Kitty questioned, still confused.

"Closure." Rogue repeated.

"How is telling Scott all this going to, like, give you closure?" Kitty asked. "I mean, you're not going to hook up with him. It might even weird out your friendship. You might never get to hang out again. Like, Jean would never allow it and Scott would never do anything to make her mad. Jean would like, so hate you forever. It would strain the whole team. We'd all have to walk on eggshells, choose sides. I don't want to choose between you and Jean. I love both of you. You're like, both my sisters! I don't want you to hate each other! I don't! I don't! I don't! Pleeeeaaase, don't do this!"

Kitty started to get really upset. Rogue wanted to reassure her, but some of what she said could happen. Things might never be same between her and Scott. They would definitely not be the same between her and Jean. And it could split everyone down the line between her and Jean. Scott might be caught in the middle of something that's not her fault. Still, Rogue had already crossed a number of lines; one more line wouldn't matter now.

"Calm down Kitty," Rogue said. "It may not come to all of that. Ah know Jean and myself haven't been the best of friends and all. And ah know ah'm going to mess up my friendship with Scott but it's important that he know. Ah've been crazy about him since day one. Even when ah thought you all were out to get me and ah was with the Brotherhood, he still sets off sparks in me. Ah have him floatin' around in my mind at one time or another. An' when ah'm near him, ah get chills. He gives me all these feelings that ah just can't handle. Ah love spending time with him, whenever ah can. Ah can be myself. Ah can be open and happy and smile. Ah can forget that ah'm a mutant. Ah can be just a regular gal. That is, until ah realize ah can't touch him without worryin' about killin' him. And ah can't act on what ah feel because he's with someone else who can give all those things that ah can't. Why would Scott leave 'Ms Perfect' for me? Someone he can't even touch? Someone who doesn't look perfect, act perfect, doesn't have dozens of boys swooning over her. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing ever will happen. But ya gotta understand, ah need to do this. Ah need to say my peace. Ah need to free up all these things up inside of me. My hope is, that maybe, ah'll be that much closer to getting him out of my system. Even if it mean we can't be friends any more. It all hurts too much."

Kitty became uncharacteristically solemn. She turned to face Rogue who was facing away, staring at the wall. Kitty said only a few words:

"I understand. Thank you, Rogue."

Kitty then rolled over to sleep. Rogue smiled. Kitty could still surprise her after all this time. Kitty supported her in spite of all that she revealed. Tonight, she was going to get some sleep. Who knew what would happen tomorrow. She'd deal with it then.

Jean looked thoughtful as she gazed outside her bedroom window. She was still upset over what had transpired but she managed to compose herself and contemplate her situation. One of her fellow X-Men was basically taking her boyfriend out on a date. How could Rogue do this to her? What was it that she did to Rogue to earn her contempt like that? She always had it in for her. She thought things were getting better between, after the hellish nightmares they all went through together. But it seemed after tonight's events, nothing had changed. Was Rogue jealous of her? No, what did she have to be jealous of? She was so beautiful. She was so tough and gutsy. Rogue had such attitude, she seemed so cool. Before they were all exposed as being mutants, Rogue always stood alone, unique, uncompromising, with her own sense of style. She didn't need to fit in; she was above all of it. Rogue didn't care what anyone thought of her. People whispered to each other as she walked down the hall, often derogatory comments were made. But slowly, her defiance of convention made her into someone people admired, even if they weren't openly admitting it. Even guys, who saw her as the 'weird chick', began to see her more as a 'bad girl', someone who was mysterious, dark, alluring. Rogue had these qualities in abundance. Any guy would be fascinated with her, even Scott.

Not that she anything to worry about, Jean thought. Scott would never cheat on her. But wasn't that what all girls thought until they found out otherwise? Was Scott any different from any other guy? No, Jean said to herself, Scott has been nothing but wonderful. But everything changes, slowly but surely. Jean thought that Duncan was the boy for her, only to realize that she was seeing him through rose-colored glasses. She didn't see the slimy, underhanded, arrogant, self-absorbed jerk that she had gone out with for so long. Scott always saw it, but he was on the outside looking in. When you're in a relationship, you often see what you want to see rather than what's actually there. Jean did this with Duncan, could she be doing it with Scott? But they had been through so much together, Jean said to herself. Scott didn't give the impression that he wasn't happy. He seemed happier than she had ever seen him. But what happens if it all changes? What if Rogue was the catalyst that would unravel her happy relationship? Maybe Scott found Rogue more interesting. They both spent that one Christmas together alone at the mansion. Rogue bought Scott that sweater. She seemed really interested in giving it to him right away. He seemed a little to eager to put it on. Jean didn't like that at all. Then they spent all that time in the city together. But nothing happened. Scott said nothing had happened. But they were always doing stuff together. They played squash together; they'd used to hang out all the time at school or some greasy spoon diner. Jean didn't mind, she was the understanding girlfriend. Rogue was just a friend. Scott made every effort to be a friend to Rogue. And it's not like Scott could cheat with Rogue. He would be in a coma. Also, Scott never seemed to hide anything from her. Her mental powers never read anything amiss. Not that she used them on Scott, much. She couldn't help it, Scott was her obsession. She wanted him to completely open with her with his feelings. Scott could be affectionate, playful and emotionally supportive. But she just wanted to hear those words that would completely reassure her. But Scott could never say them. Jean was patient. They had waited this long to be together, Scott would come around eventually. But Jean was impatient. She had no reservations about what she felt. Jean was always taught that real relationships, solid ones, were always mutual in their intensity. There could be complete honesty and openness and both parties felt the same way. But Jean also learned that life was never ideal. It was always fraught with problems and strife that had to be overcome. The moments of tranquility had to be savored because they wouldn't last. As mutants, neither Jean nor Scott would ever have many of these moments in their future. Part of their lives would be devoted to fighting for peace, but there was always the possibility that it would never come. That's why now, at this point in their lives, it was important to Jean that she takes full advantage of this time, to enjoy friendships and good times, to be with her one true love. She knew it was Scott, did Scott know?

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jean asked.

"Jean, it's me," Scott announced.

"Come in, Scott."

The door opened and Scott entered the room with a reassuring smile on his face, and a relaxed manner that was a pleasure and a comfort for Jean. She looked upon him and smiled.

"Hi beautiful," Scott said in greeting.

Jean blushed; she loved it when he called her that.

"Hello handsome," Jean replied.

Scott sat down next to Jean on her bed and placed his arm around her. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Scott asked.

"Yes and no," answered Jean, looking away from Scott, dreading what she had to do next.

Scott was perplexed. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"I'm not kidding around Scott," Jean said with all seriousness. "You'll have to trust me on this."

"Of course" Scott answered without hesitation.

Jean was so moved by Scott's loyalty and faith in her. He was making things worse.

"Scott?"

"Yes, Jean?"

"If I ask you to do something, and it sounds strange and crazy, would you do it?"

Scott pondered a moment and answered with another question.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened with the sleepover? Some kind of weird truth or dare thing?"

"Yes and no."

"You need to give me more than that Jean."

"Look, all you need to know is that I need you to do what I ask you to do. I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to trust me on this."

"I'm not going to be in my underwear in public will I?" Scott asked nervously. Those girls could be incredibly cruel.

"No, no," Jean replied, chuckling a little at the idea. She almost wished it was something so simple. "It's something else."

"Well Jean, you've kept me in suspense long enough, what is it I have to do?"

"I need you....," Jean paused and stammered. "I need you to take...Rogue out."

"That's it?" Scott asked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'that's it?!'" Jean replied, shocked by Scott's apparent flippancy.

"Well," Scott said, "we go out all the time. We went out last week. There's no problem."

Scott paused. He then turned to face Jean.

"Unless," he began, "there's something else that you're not telling me?"

Jean didn't want to lie to Scott but she had to conceal the details. How would Scott react to her lending him out on a date? It was better that he didn't know. Better for him, waaay better for her.

"No, no," Jean answered. "Just take her out tonight, whatever she wants to do, you do!"

"Okay!"

"When I say 'whatever she wants to do', I mean whatever activity outside the mansion that she wants to that both of you will enjoy doing."

"Right."

"Because when I mean 'enjoy', I mean have fun."

"I figured that."

"But not too much fun."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you and Rogue to have a good time."

"I've got that much."

"But not too good a time."

"Now you're losing me."

"Look," sighed Jean, trying to do the best she could to convey what she wanted. "Just do what you normally do together."

"Okay."

"What are you not telling me?!" Jean asked, overreacting to Scott's quick answer.

Scott, seeing that this conversation was not clearing things up, he placed her hands on Jean's shoulders, and tried to calm her down.

"Jean, listen," Scott said, as he looked into her eyes. "If you lost some crazy bet that means I have to treat Rogue to a night out, I'm okay with that. I'm not mad. So I lose a little money, so what? And if you're worried about me and Rogue, there's no need to be jealous..."

"Jealous?!" Jean exclaimed. "I am not jealous! Do you hear Scott Summers?!"

"Now Jean..." said Scott, sensing that he was in trouble because Jean was using his full name. "All I meant was..."

"Listen to me Scott Summers! I am not some insecure little school girl. I am a grown woman, and I love you..."

Scott lost all the color in his face. Jean saw this; she knew the 'L' word scared Scott to death. Maybe it wasn't a stereotype. Maybe men were afraid of commitment. It was this that frightened her. Jean was in so deep in love, she needed to be reassured. If he could just say it to her, what she needed to hear, she wouldn't break out into hysterics, as she was doing at this particular time. It wasn't meant to pressure him, much. Jean said to herself she wasn't going to pressure him. But it didn't mean that she wouldn't bring it up.

"Scott," Jean continued, "You know how I feel about you. And I have faith that you feel that way too. We share something so special. But when you don't say it back to me, and you're hanging out with other girls..."

"Jean," Scott said, interrupting her. "Rogue and me are just friends. Just friends. She's not interested in me at all. I'm not her type. We hang out and spend time together but nothing ever happens. We just have fun. Jean, I would never hurt you, lead you on, cheat on you, or anything. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never screw it up. Not for anyone."

Scott drew Jean close to him and held her tight. Jean relaxed in his arms. He still didn't answer her about the 'L' word. She would let him off this time. Jean knew he would be mad if he knew the whole truth about the whole sleepover incident. Scott saw Jean's silence as a sign that everything was resolved. He released his embrace and touched his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry," Scott said to her, as they held each other's hands. "I'll go out with Rogue tomorrow night. It'll be like it always is. Two friends who've been through a lot together, just having a fun night together." Then Scott had a wry smile on his face and said, "but not too much fun."

Jean smiled, and nodded in agreement. They shared a goodnight kiss, and Scott left to go to his room. Jean watched him close the door to leave and then turned to look at through the window again to night sky.

"I'm sorry Scott," Jean said to herself, "but when it comes to women, you don't have a clue."


	5. The New Day

The world didn't end that night and soon morning came upon the horizon. The few hours of silence that was granted to the mansion, changed with the sound of young mutants waking up from their beds. Some of them scrambled to grab the cereal and orange juice while others made their way to the couch to watch Saturday morning cartoons. The commonality that existed among them was the obsession over last night's slumber party and the infamous poker incident. Some of the kids were outraged by Rogue's behavior while others thought it was 'cool' the way she got the best of Jean. What everyone anticipated was the inevitable conflict between them and whether or not Jean was going to kick Rogue's butt or vice versa. They all agreed there was probably going to be a fight. What was strange about all this was that no one bothered to tell Scott about any of it. Maybe they felt it wasn't their place. Or maybe they were afraid to face either Rogue or Jean's wrath if they opened their mouths. Scott was blissfully ignorant, and to many of the young mutants who were concerned about the welfare of their fearless leader, it was probably for the best.

Rogue was the last to get up that morning. After spending much of the night contemplating her actions, she had fallen into a slumber that caused her to sleep in later than she usual. Kitty was already downstairs. Her bed was already made up and her nightgown was left hanging on the closet door. Rogue looked at her own closet, contemplating what clothes she was going to wear for her date with Scott this evening. She still couldn't believe it. She was finally going to get the date that she always wanted to go out on. But the weight of last night's concerns began to weigh heavily on Rogue's mind. She had yet to speak to Jean since last night and she dreaded the thought of having to. But she knew that it was an inevitable confrontation. This was not about Jean, but it was starting to become all about Jean. Rogue began to realize how deeply she cut Jean. Scott was her most vulnerable spot. Rogue was uncertain about how Jean would react. But she also knew that Jean's word was binding and would never worm her way out of a bet. She agreed to the conditions of the game and Rogue took full advantage, which was the plan all along. Jean was still unaware of Rogue's cheating, which would upset all the girls for certain, but Rogue knew that her request to date Scott this evening seemed like an act of betrayal to Jean. As Rogue got dressed, she began to run through her past actions in her head and was concerned about whether she had gone too far. Even if the date was fun and pleasurable, it might just make things worse for her, for Scott and for Jean. It's a horrible feeling to realize that something than so wonderful might end up being a limited opportunity and it may never happen again in your lifetime. All you would have left to look back upon are your memories, moments with that significant other, someone that made you feel that you could dance on air. And no other life experience that you have with anyone thereafter will match the joyful intensity of that time and place. But for Rogue, it would still be worth it, because in her mind, it would worse for her to never really know what might have been possible. When it came to Scott and her feelings about him, she had to know.

Rogue finishing dressed and made her way out the room to go downstairs for some breakfast. Suddenly, she felt a voice boom loudly in her head stating its words as if they were being spoken phonetically.

"We...need...to...talk!"

Rogue whipped around to see Jean in the doorway of her room leaning against the door frame. She seemed to have been waiting for Rogue to get up as she was alreadt dressed and freshened up. Jean stared intently at Rogue, not saying a word. Rogue was a little jarred by the tone of Jean's telepathic message. She wasn't accustomed to having her mind invaded by her. But she soon composed herself and matched Jean's frosty demeanor with one of her own.

"Alright, what about?" asked Rogue, leaning back against the opposing wall of the hallway.

"You know 'what about'." Jean responded intently.

"Yeah," Rogue said, smiling to herself "Ah do know. What ah meant wus, what aspect of 'what about' are you interested in?"

"I don't think you know the gravity of the situation," Jean stated, growing more intense with Rogue's flippant tone. "This is why we need to talk, so I can remind you about how serious this is."

"Oh, ah'm takin' it seriously," Rogue said, continuing her jocular manner. "Ah just don't take you all that seriously."

"You will," Jean responded, moving slowly to face Rogue. "But not here. They're too many eyes and ears. We'll go to the backwoods behind the mansion."

"And then what?" Rogue asked suspiciously, not knowing what Jean was up to.

"We're going to get all of this cleared up," Jean said in a matter-of –fact tone. "One way or another."

Jean then made her way downstairs with Rogue following close behind. As they made their way through the TV room and the kitchen, the two mutant girls drew the attention of the rest of the students (except Scott). They thought the Rogue and Jean were going to have it out right in the backyard. Kitty started to bite her nails nervously as she dreaded the prospect of Jean and Rogue fighting. Kurt was worried for her sister, but he still felt she was in the wrong in what she was doing to Jean. All the while, Scott was in the driveway, wiping down his car, totally unaware of the actions going on inside. Tabitha was attempting to get a betting pool going on who was going to win in Jean and Rogue's upcoming fight. Most of the guys were interested in getting in on the action, but not the girls. It was just a reminder of all the money they lost last night. All of them were getting ready to follow Jean and Rogue into the backyard. Then, mysteriously, Hank McCoy, better known as the Beast, intercepted the throng of young mutants by leaping in front the door, barring them from the exit.

"Move away people," Hank said, making gestures like a traffic cop. "nothing to see here."

As he was admonishing the students for attempting to encourage (then watch) a potential fight, he briefly turned to see Jean and Rogue walking down the hill, disappearing behind it. He gave them a look of concern even though they were not aware of it. Then he turned, warning Kurt not to teleport outside and Kitty from phasing. This wasn't going to be an easy day for Hank.

Jean was marching quickly down the trail of the backwoods with incredible speed. Rogue matched her speed and pace but was surprised at how quickly she was moving. They moved through the thick of the wood until they met a clearing. The wooded area was treated as a training area. But since it was Saturday, everyone was relieved that they didn't have to do any training whatsoever today. Which meant no one would be in the back spying on them. Rogue was a little worried. Why would Jean want to talk here unless she wanted to something other than talk? Rogue was going to keep her wits about her. She might be in for a long boring morning. Jean turned to face Rogue. Underneath her fixed expression bubbled an intense rage that seemed to radiate from her eyes. Rogue wasn't accustomed to this and she was unnerved. Nonetheless, she was not going to allow herself to be intimidated by 'Little Miss Perfect'.

"Well?" Rogue asked with impatience. "What now?"

"Now, we talk," Jean answered.

"Ah've got nothin' to say," Rogue said, folding her arms.

"Then I'll start," Jean said, and sat down on one the flattened tree stumps. "Sit down."

"Ah'll stand thanks," Rogue said in a defiant stance.

"Look," said Jean, softened her expression and voice. "I'm willing to be civilized if you are. The truth is, I'm really angry with you right now, but I'm hoping can talk to each other so we can at least talk this out. So, I'm asking you, to please sit down so we can talk about this, Okay?"

Rogue, unable to refute Jean's plea for reasonable dialogue, sat herself down on adjacent stump. She took a more relaxed pose and sighed.

"Alright," Rogue said. "Talk."

"I want to let you know that I'm going to honor your 'request'." Jean stated, showing her disdain for what she was agreeing to.

Rogue was taken aback. She didn't think Jean would be this accommodating. She was starting to feel guiltier.

"You will?" she said in surprise.

"Yes," Jean said. "But on two conditions..."

"Which are?" Rogue asked, figuring this was too good to be true.

"We discuss some of the ground rules...." Jean clarified.

"Fair enough."

".. and you give my some honest answers to some of my questions."

Rogue didn't like where this was going but if was going to end this conversation quickly, she'd better comply.

"We'll see."

"Okay, I won't stress anything right now. So let's at least discuss what we already agree upon. Okay, first off, the date will only last until midnight."

"Ah ain't Cinderella, Jean..."

"Fine, two o'clock."

Rogue thought about it and then conceded with a nod.

"Great. Ok. Second, you will pay for everything."

"That's alright by me," Rogue said as she made a gesture the wallet in her pocket. Then she flashed Jean a sinister smile. "Ah've got plenty of money."

Jean was irritated by that. She felt that Rogue was trying to provoke her with Rogue's win at the poker game. Jean didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

"I know how hard it is for you to talk to me without taking a shot at me, " Jean continued. "So I'll let you continue to act like a child while we sort this thing out."

Jean's barb caught Rogue unexpectedly. She wasn't used to Jean being derogatory towards her. Jean sensed the unease she caused and unconsciously formed a smug and satisfied smile on her face. Rogue's eyes narrowed in loathing. She was not going to let Jean get the best of her.

"Oh don't worry about me Jean," responded Rogue. "Ah can fake niceness as long as you, but you do have more practice at it."

Jean had had enough of civility.

"Okay, that's it. I've tried to reasonable. I've tried to be nice. I've done everything humanly possible to understand where you are coming from. But all you do insult me and insinuate that I'm being all fake with you. Did I do something to you? Did I hurt you in some way? I don't know. All I know is that I've given all I can give. I don't care anymore. So I'm just going to say it: Why are you doing this to me?"

Rogue became more standoffish. She was getting ready to cut loose.

"Ah hate to break it to you, Miss Perfect," replied Rogue. "But some things are not about you. And this has absolutely nothin' to with you. It's something between me an' Scott."

Jean became angrier with this revelation.

"When it comes to Scott," Jean fumed. "It becomes my business. In case you've been too busy to notice, being all self-absorbed and everything, Scott and I are together. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. Get it?"

Rogue was ready to go all the way. Now she was really going to get under Jean's skin.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "For now..."

Jean couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What?!" Jean exclaimed. "You actually have the gall to admit you're trying to steal him away from me. Right to my face?!"

"Don't be stupid," Rogue said, secretly relishing Jean's loss of control. "Ah'm not stealin' Scott away from you. Ah'm just sayin', when I go out tonight, Scott and ah are goin' to have a fabulous time. An' all ah'm sayin' is that he might, all of a sudden get, ah don't know, second thoughts."

Jean was ready to take the gloves off.

"Yeah, I'm sure if Scott wants to be put in a coma, all he'd need is a goodnight kiss from you."

"Ooohhh, a cheap shot!" Rogue said, unimpressed by Jean's comment. "Guess you're not so perfect after all."

Suddenly, Rogue found herself being lifted telekinetically from the stump she was sitting on, only to be slammed back first into a nearby tree. Rogue was momentarily stunned. She winced in pain as her back was throbbing from the severity of the impact. As she slowly got up, Rogue gave Jean a look that could kill. But Jean was giving Rogue her own lethal stare with equal intensity. With both of their gazes fixated on one another, they both reached the same conclusion; the time for talking was over.

"No," Jean uttered as started as she made her way towards Rogue. "That was a cheap shot. And I hope you're seeing things clearly right now. If not, we can review. We've got plenty of trees."

"Sure Jean," smirked Rogue, as she was still hurting. "But ah doubt you could take me, mono a mono, without using your powers."

"That's where you're wrong Rogue," Jean answered as she moved closer to Rogue in a slow and methodical manner. "I don't care how I get the message through that thick skull of yours. I don't mind on bit. But I'm going to show you how wrong you really are."

"Okay," Rogue answered, as she sprang to her feet and raised her fists into a boxing stance. "An' while your busy talkin' about how your gonna kick my butt, ah'll be busy rearrangin' your face."

"Why?" Jean guffawed. "So I can look as ugly as you?"

"Ah think ah'll do the world a favor and close your mouth with my fist."

"Are you going to talk, little girl, or are you going to fight?"

"It's your show, princess, make your move."

The two girls circled each other as they continued to trash talk. They were just about to get into some serious conflict when they heard the familiar sound of adamantium claws extending themselves.

Out of brush, Logan appeared from out of the shadows of the trees and revealed himself in the light of the clearing. He gave both girls an intense stare that scared both of them back into complacency.

"Anythin' wrong? Stripe? Red?"

"Nothing's wrong, Logan," lied Jean. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah," Rogue lied, in turn. "We were just...talkin'."

"Yeah." Jean chimed in again. Both girls put on innocent and nervous smiles.

Logan looked at both of them skeptically. He retracted his claws and folded his arms. He began to slowly circle the girls, inspecting them closely, scrutinizing their every move.

"I see," Logan said. "Talkin's always good. What isn't good is an X-man fightin' an' X-man. Jean, hit the showers."

"But Logan..." Jean cried in protest.

"Now!" Logan growled.

Jean knew better than to test Logan, so she complied. Jean made her way back to the mansion. As she was leaving, she turned and glared at Rogue as she was leaving. She sent Rogue a simple telepathic message:

"This isn't over!"

Rogue met Jean's contemptuous stare with one of her own, only to be interrupted by Logan's angry expression. Rogue didn't need to be a telepath to know that Logan had heard her and Jean's entire conversation.

"How long were you listening?" she asked softly.

"Long enough," Logan answered simply. "If you don't want to answer Jean's questions, maybe you can answer mine."

"Logan...ah..." Rogue hesitated. "It's personal"

"Look kid," Logan said, as he placed a firm hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I don't make it my business t'interfere in the personal lives of the kids 'round here. But what yer doin' is bad for everybody. Bad fer Scott, bad for Jeannie, bad for you."

Rogue's face saddened. She turned her face away from Logan, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Logan, do you trust me?"

"Yeah kid," Logan quickly answered. "yeah, I do."

"Then," Rogue continued. "If ah tell you that ah'm not tryin' to hurt anybody, that ah've soul searched this whole thing and ah feel this is the only way ah can work this out, would you believe me?"

Rogue then turned to face Logan. Logan saw that she was on the verge of tears. He saw the lines of sadness appear on her young and pretty face. Logan had lived lifetimes, existing as many men, at least as much as he could recall. In his life, he knew pain and suffering that most people would never really understand. And while he would never be accused of sensitivity, he couldn't stand seeing any of his 'kids' in pain. Logan was probably the person closest to Rogue. Logan had taken an interest in her early. They both had such adversity in their lives, forcing them to learn how to be tough as nails in order to survive. This edginess helped make them what they were, but it could do nothing to protect them from loneliness. Logan had many loves only to lose them all at some point. No healing factor or adamatium skeleton could protect him from the sting of heartache or the despair of loneliness. But at the very least, he was able to share intimacy with another. Even though it had been ages. But Logan at that moment saw an old soul in Rogue's eyes, one that was too world-weary for someone her age. At this time of her life, she should be happy, doing all the useless teenage stuff that Logan didn't care about. But Rogue's powers made that part of growing up impossible. She might never have real intimate relationship with anyone for the rest of her life. Maybe her powers could change. But that was all wishful thinking. Logan still felt that her interfering with Scott and Jean's relationship was wrong and unfair. But Rogue's life seemed just as unfair. She should be allowed to garner some happiness for herself. He just didn't approve of how she wanted to do it.

"Listen, Stripe," Logan said reassuring her. "I can't say that I know what it is to not be able to touch anyone without killin' em. I can't say that I know what's best for ya. All I can tell ya is to be careful about what yer doin'. Yer riskin' an' awful lot. Scott and Jean were a long time comin'. Life ain't always fair that way. They've had a hard time with this mutant mess too. I don't know what ya plan to do with Scott tonight but I think ya need to think a little harder on things. Not just yerself. But Jean and Scott. Ya may not care much for Jeannie, but if ya care about Scott, ya might reconsider what yer doin'. I ain't tellin' ya, I'm just askin' ya. Think."

Logan placed both his hands on Rogue's shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye.

"An' ta answer yer question, I do trust ya."

Rogue hugged Logan, careful not to place her face against any exposed skin on his body. The warmth of his embrace was reassuring. At least she felt someone understood what she was going through.

"Enough of that," Logan said, trying put on his gruff exterior. "what I want ya to do now is get back to the mansion and apologize to Jean."

"But she attacked me first!" Rogue protested.

"Mebee," Logan continued. "But you started this whole mess in the first place. I ain't goin' to stop this date, but ya got to go through Jean first. She gave ya her blessin'. So yer goin' be a straight shooter an' apologize fer givin' her a hard time an' agree to all her conditions an' let that be the end of it."

Rogue nodded reluctantly, but she knew not to cross Logan. She had to admit that it was fair, but it didn't make Rogue feel any better. She made her way back to mansion without any more incidents. Logan watched her disappear down the trail of the forest. Then he called out:

"Chuck?"

Professor Xavier appeared out of the shadows accompanied by Ororo.

"Aren't you going to ask how long we were listening?" asked Storm.

"Nah," Logan answered in a dismissive tone. "Heard ya breathin'."

"I'm disappointed," mused Ororo. "I thought I was getting better."

"Yer getting' better," Logan replied. "Yer just not on my level yet."

"Pleasantries aside," Professor X interjected. "We were eavesdropping on your conversation with Rogue."

"What were ya doin' hidin' in the bushes, anyway?" Logan asked.

"I sensed Jean was using her telekinetic powers in an aggressive way, Ororo and I came to investigate. You were already resolving the conflict when we arrived and, I'm ashamed to admit this, we listened on your conversation."

"Ya didn't read their minds did ya?" asked Logan, being more inquisitive than usual.

"Of course not," Professor X answered, a little annoyed at the insinuation. "I never read anyone's mind against their will. At least, not without cause."

"Well," Ororo said, as she began to construct a thought. "What are we going to about this?"

"Exactly what we're doin' now," Logan responded. "Absolutely nothin'."

"But you saw how they were acting, "Ororo persisted. "There's still a danger of another fight breaking. Those two could seriously hurt each other."

"No chance," Logan stated plainly. "Rogue'll behave."

"And I think Jean will too," chimed the Professor.

"Still," continued Storm, unable too hide her concern. "I find it hard to believe that Rogue would even attempt to put a wedge between Scott and Jean."

"She says it ain't about that," said Logan. "An' I believe her."

"I too, agree with Logan," the Professor stated. "I don't think Rogue's intentions are meant to be harmful. Nonetheless, I am concerned about some of the dissention this situation has been causing among the students."

"Hank's got it covered," Logan assured the Professor. "I'll cut any loose ends there might be. Curiosity will kill the cat"

"I'm sure you will be successful," said the Professor, wary of the undertones of Logan's statement. "But I am even more concerned about Scott, Jean and Rogue. It's important for the sake of the team that things do not get overly complicated. All of this could end very badly. For all of us."

"Chuck," said Logan. "It really ain't our business. These kids are goin' to college soon. They gotta go out into the world and make their mistakes. They've gotta figure some things out fer themselves. All we can do is pray that some of what we've taught 'em will stick and they won't do anythin' too stupid."

"All I want is for everyone to come out of this unscathed," said Ororo. "But I fear these things end up with someone getting hurt."

"Sometimes that's the only way to learn somethin'," Logan said simply.

"Yes," agreed Professor X. "It's true, I agree with you Logan and you too Ororo. We can only hope that they all learn something from all of this. I hope it isn't too hard, but I'm afraid that I'm hoping against hope."

"Yeah," Logan said in dismay. "Me too."

All of them stood awhile in the peace of the forest, contemplating the futures of three of their students, their children.


	6. A Beautiful Evening so to Speak

Time seemed relative that evening. For some of the young mutants, the sun couldn't set fast enough, to others the day ended way too soon. It was one of those calm and quiet autumn nights; not too hot, not too cold. The wind was blowing gently outside, blowing the already browning leaves that had fallen from the trees. The sky was cloudy but the moon was full, brightening the otherwise dark sky. It set the stage for a beautiful evening.

That is to say, it would be for most, if whether was the only criteria that people considered. For the two known as Rogue and Jean Grey, the evening brought two opposing revelations. For Rogue, it was the possibly of awakening new feelings and possibilities. For Jean, it was the first time that one of her worst fears was manifesting itself. The rest of youths at the X-Mansion remained divided but altogether curious about what was to come. The adults kept to themselves but kept their minds eye on the situation at hand. They all were uncertain of how this evening might turn out. And for Scott, it seemed that tonight was going to be a beautiful evening.

Jean was sitting by the sill of the large window in her bedroom, looking at the evening and reflecting her thoughts against the darkness of the sky. Her feelings were a combination of rage, anguish and depression. Jean didn't think that things between her and Rogue could get this bad. It was clear now what was going on. Both she and Rogue had feelings for Scott. Jean could not determine how deep Rogue's feelings went. But a date with Scott was what she asked for; over anything else. She could have had Jean humiliated and make her a slave for a day. Any other request, no matter how degrading, would have seemed more preferable than watching her boyfriend go out with a beautiful girl. And Rogue was beautiful. Darkly beautiful and mysterious. Wild and passionate. All guts and glory. Guys would love to be with a girl like that. The only thing that stood in the way was Rogue's absorbing powers. Intimacy would never be a factor because neither Rogue or whatever boy she was with could act on what they felt. Her powers, so powerful in the face of their enemies, so pivotal in defeating Apocalypse and saving the world, left Rogue completely powerless in the beauty of touching another.

"Why does she want this?" Jean thought. She ran the problem over and over in her head as if it were caught in a loop. There seemed to be something missing in the equation that would even things out so thing would be clear for once. Everything that Jean once took at face value suddenly came into question.

"What is she going to get out of this?" Jean wondered. "She can't touch him at all. She can't kiss him. Not even for a peck on the cheek. Scott isn't interested in her. He's never looked at her like that at all. I've never sensed that in him. He's never said otherwise. But he was awfully easy-going about it. It didn't even cross his mind that she might be setting her sights on him. And what does she hope to accomplish? I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe, she just needs to feel normal. Go out on date or something close to it. She couldn't do anything with him even if she wanted to. Unless she isn't telling her something. Maybe things aren't what they seemed. Maybe Rogue's powers are evolving. Maybe now, she can touch people without hurting them. Maybe that's it. She could have her way with Scott and nobody would be the wiser. She's a slick one. She could have us all fooled. I'm a big fool. She can just lie and lie and lie and I would by into it, thinking she's all innocent. Poor innocent Rogue. Nothing's going to happen. You think you're so smart..."

"Can ah talk to you?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Jean turned to see Rogue standing just inside the doorway of her room. Apparently Rogue had opened Jean's door without Jean noticing.

"Ah knocked on the door but no one wus answerin' so ah just let myself in." explained Rogue. Rogue stepped with trepidation into Jean's room. She wasn't sure if Jean was going to throw her out of window this time or not. Nonetheless, Rogue was willing to risk further bodily harm to try and make whatever amends she could. Jean simply turned back to look at the view from her room, appearing disinterested in whatever Rogue had to say. Rogue was determined to speak to Jean despite her ignoring what she had to say.

"Ah just came to say ah'm sorry," Rogue stated.

"Really?" asked Jean, in a rather disinterested tone. "About what exactly?"

"You know what!" Rogue remarked in irritation. She then restrained her snippiness and centered herself. "What ah mean is, ah'm sorry for bein' so mean to you, an' ridin' you like that back at the wood. Ah didn't mean it, any of it."

Jean looked passively at Rogue, not even meeting her eyes. Then she turned back to the window.

"Whatever," Jean uttered in disbelief.

"Alright," Rogue said. "Ah deserve that. Whatever words you want to use, it whatever way you choose is fine by me. Ah deserve all of it. But before you get ready to do all that, ah'm gonna say what ah'm gonna say. Ah know ah didn't give you any chance at all. But you can show the world once again why yer better than me an' just listen."

Rogue's words caused Jean's eyes to stir long enough to look her in the face. Jean remained expressionless.

"Go on," Jean said simply.

"Ah just want you know," Rogue began to say. "That tonight, you have nothin' to worry about. Nothin's gonna happen. Nothin' could happen. Even if..."

"Even if you wanted it to," interrupted Jean, finishing Rogue's sentence.

"Yeah," Rogue said sadly, as she gazed down at the floor. "Yeah."

A small moment of silence was shared between both girls. As Rogue expressed self-pity in front of Jean, Jean studied the sad expression on Rogue's face. She didn't interrupt Rogue's self-reflection, she simply waited for more words to follow.

"Anyway," Rogue continued, breaking out of her trance. "Ah want things to be clear with us, is all."

"I thought we already did," Jean said sarcastically.

"No Jean," Rogue retorted. "Ya don't know. Ya don't know me. Ah don't think we could ever be close or anythin', but ah don't hate you. An' ah don't want to hurt you."

"Too late," Jean said, continuing to respond in her sarcasm.

"Okay," lamented Rogue, becoming more despondent. "Ah know we've pretty much squashed any civility between us. But ah'm not yer enemy. Ah don't want to be your enemy. An' ah think deep down, you don't want to be my enemy."

Jean first instinct was to strike back with more derogatory comments. But she saw the sincerity in Rogue's face and the regret that she exuded in her voice. As much as she wanted to make Rogue feel bad about everything, Jean couldn't bring herself to continue being indignant.

"You're right, Rogue," Jean confirmed. "I don't want to be enemies. I never wanted us to be enemies. I mean, we're not enemies are we?" Jean asked weakly, breaking her aggressive façade, almost regretting her behaviour.

"No," Rogue answered. "Even though ah've been actin' like we were. Ah don't want to feel that way about you. You've done nothing to deserve it."

"I want to apologize too," Jean said. "I'm sorry I threw you into that tree. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," Rogue joked, cracking a small smile. "Ya could've wiped the floor with me."

Jean smiled back. "Maybe, but I don't think I could take in you in straight fight."

Rogue joked again. "Yeah."

The girls shared a moment of levity, which was a rare thing. The girls suddenly realized that they were actually connecting on some level. It was a little disconcerting for both of them. But the presence of genuine good feelings between was pleasant. But they both knew they had to get back to the problem facing them both.

"Will you answer my question?" Jean asked.

"Which question?" Rogue asked, responding with a question.

"Why?"

"It's personal Jean," Rogue sighed. "It's something between me and Scott."

"You like him don't you?" Jean asked, showing eyes widening with concern.

Jean smiled a bittersweet smile as she turned away from Jean. She crossed her arms in discomfort at the line of questioning.

"Does it matter?" Rogue asked.

"I think it does," Jean answered, rising to her feet and making her way to Rogue. "Do you like him?"

Rogue hesitated with her answer. She knew Jean deserved an explanation, but the words seemed harder as Jean pressed for an answer. Maybe it was as confusing to Rogue as it was to Jean. Or maybe it was all too clear.

"It's hard, Jean," said Rogue as she began to pace uncomfortably around the room. "Ah feel so many things about it. Everything gets lost. There's what you want for yerself and what you can actually get. You feel it in your heart, but yer head says no, it ain't gonna happen. You fight it, but you can't kill it, cause it's deep down inside of you. It becomes part of who ya are. An' it's clear that you don't stand a chance, that it's never gonna happen. But you still want it. You want the other person to at least, realize that this is how they make you feel. There's no happy ending or anything. But at least it's out there. You want to know what ah feel? Ah got pain. Ah'm getting nothing but pain. Cause ah already have the answers laid up all in front of me. You think ah'm goin' out of my way to hurt you? In the end ah'm just hurtin' myself. There's nothin' for you to get bent out of shape about. You got 'em. Ah can't compete. Ah could never be good enough in any way shape or form. So this is all this is. Just one shot, an' it's gonna miss and burn out. But ah got to let go of it cause ah can't go on like this..."

Rogue slowly moved towards the door, trying to pull herself together. Jean became more concerned and began to empathize with Rogue. She wanted to comfort her but couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that she was admitting that she had strong feelings for Scott. She started to think how she would feel if the shoe was on the other foot. She at least wanted to make it clear that she understood.

"Thank you Rogue," Jean stated. "I think I understand."

"No, you don't understand," Rogue uttered bitterly. "Nobody understands. How can you of all people, know what it is like to have what ah have? Everybody else, no matter what they look like, can hold hands, touch one another, be all intimate with each other. They don't understand. You don't understand what it is to be me. So don't tell me you understand cause you don't."

"You're right," Jean admitted empathetically. "I can't understand what it's like. I can only understand it when you share it with me. I know it's not the same as having that problem but it's a start at least."

"Ah know yer tryin' Jean," Rogue responded in sadness. "But it don't change a thing. But ah'm letting you know that ah'm still goin' on this date. And ah'm still gonna have a good time while it lasts."

"I understand," Jean answered. "Have a good time."

As she made her way out of Jean's room, Rogue paused.

"This all seemed more fun when you were all jealous," she said.

"I am still jealous," Jean answered.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

And with that Rogue left Jean alone in her room. The antagonism between Rogue and Jean seemed to have repaired itself somewhat. Despite what was said, Jean could still sense that Rogue still resented her, perhaps for beating her to the punch. Maybe on how deep Jean and Scott's relationship was and that she never got a chance to see what was possible. But she didn't think it was her fault. Rogue had plenty of chances. Rogue was going to tell Scott how she felt and she knew that he was going to say know. How could she be so sure? How could Jean be so sure? Everybody thinks they know everybody else but people still cheat on one another without a second thought. Was she the exception? But Scott's a good guy. But he's still a guy. Rogue opened up to her. But it could be a con. Maybe she still hopes Scott feels the same way. Does he feel that way? Could he?

Jean's insecurity was beginning to muddle her thoughts. Everything had already been set into motion. Jean could only wait and see where it rolled.

Rogue was busy preparing her clothes for the evening. Kitty, reclining on her bed, hung around like an unwanted presence watching Rogue move from her closet to her dresser and back again, searching for the right outfit. Kitty's eyes were piercing through her as she moved about. Her expression was a strange mix of concern and confusion. Rogue understood Kitty's attitude somewhat. But her constant staring made Rogue feel guiltier than she already felt. Rogue did her best to ignore Kitty.

"Rogue?" questioned Kitty, looking at Rogue with her hound dog expression.

"Yes?" responded Rogue, rolling her eyes, anticipating the nature of the questioning.

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty asked plainly, without hesitation.

"Ah've already been through this with y'all," Rogue answered. "It's something ah have to do for myself, that's all." She was looking in the mirror while superimposing potential outfits over her person.

"Like, I know the reasons you're giving me and all that," Kitty reiterated. "I just think, y'know, that, like, better ways to get over someone than break up the relationship they're in."

"How many times do have to git it through your thick skull that ah'm not breaking up anything?" Rogue roared in frustration.

"I know better than that," Kitty snapped back. "I think you're, like, looking for something more than a simple date."

"Oh really," Rogue stated crossly. "And what do you think that is?"

"I think you're hoping that Scott might have feelings for you." Kitty answered.

Rogue looked right at Kitty with a frown. Kitty had hit a nerve. But rather than feeling angry, Rogue looked as if she were in total dismay.

"And what would be wrong with that?" she asked Kitty accusingly. "Is it so strange that he might? Am ah not good enough for him to even notice me? Maybe it might be nice to know that he knew that someone else might have a thing for 'em? Maybe ah am not as perfect as a certain someone but ah am somebody. Somebody with passion, with emotions..." Rogue paused and collected her thoughts. Kitty stayed motionless in stunned silence, anticipating more revelations. Rogue clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly as if to compress her thoughts into a solid point. "Ah just need him to know. Whatever happens, well, happens."

Rogue continued to sort through her things, though she was still lost in her thoughts and emotions. Kitty quietly observed her roommate and friend prepare herself for the evening's festivities. Rogue seemed to looking for outfits that were a little more risqué than her usual Gothic look. Heeled boots, fishnets, tight dresses, even a push-up bra were present. Kitty's shocked expressions were getting on Rogue's nerves.

"Don't you have somethin' better to do?" inquired Rogue, hoping that there was.

"Nope," Kitty responded sheepishly.

"Well could ya do nothin' important somewhere else?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Rogue asked in annoyance.

"Logan's orders. All X-men are confined to their rooms for tonight only."

"Why..?"

Rogue paused in mid-sentence. Logan was doing this for her benefit, even if he didn't approve. She was relieved that she didn't have to contend with her peer gawking and analyzing her every move. But it was disconcerting that everyone seemed to know what was going on (except Scott of course). Rogue decided to go with an outfit similar to her regular fashion choices. She wore some provocative fishnet stocking that wouldn't meet with the adult's approval. Rogue also put on some new high heeled boots that seemed to accentuate her lower body in the very suggestive manner. She liked the feeling of the boots, making her feel tall and statuesque. The fishnets added a little more danger to her look and made her feel more attractive. Rogue kept her regular Gothic makeup, only softening it up a little to bit create a more natural look while staying true to her style. Rogue reached into her dresser and took out a bottle of perfume and began to drown herself with it. Kitty recognized the scent immediately as she smelt it many times before. It caused to unwisely make a statement.

"Is that new?" Kitty asked about the perfume, knowing the answer quite plainly.

"Yeah," grunted Rogue. "So?"

"I like that kind." Kitty replied. "Do you know who else likes it?"

"Who Kitty?" Rogue asked, knowing that she would get an answer even against her will.

"Scott," Kitty answered cheerfully.

Rogue was perplexed.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Cause Jean wears that same brand." Kitty answered, cracking a smile.

Rogue groaned out loud at this new bit of information. It's just what she needed. She smelled just like Jean. Served her right for shopping in the same mall that Jean frequented. Now all Rogue was going to do all night is remind Scott that he wasn't with Jean. Unfortunately she had already sprayed herself with the perfume and it was almost time for her to go. She had wasted too much time already. Rogue quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and was ready to race out the door when Kitty posed a final question.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked.

Rogue paused in the middle of the doorway and responded without looking back.

"Yes, Kitty?" she growled.

"This might sound, like, weird," Kitty said stammering. "But I hope, like, what I mean is..."

"Kitty," Rogue interrupted. "Ah don't have a lot of time here."

"I just want to say, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Rogue turned slightly to make eye contact with her roommate and friend. She then turned and seemed to stare into space as she pushed herself out of the doorway.

"So do ah," Rogue muttered to herself. "So do ah."

Rogue's boots echoed and clicked down the hallway as she hurried down the stairwell. The new footwear altered the way she walked. They almost made her move in a sensual way whether she wanted to or not. Although they were doing what she initially wanted them to do, they weren't exactly what she would call practical. Rogue was making her way as quick as she could down the stairwell when she saw Scott at the end of the stair waiting. He seemed to be dressed in his usual shirt, pants and sweater combination. He was actually wearing the sweater that Rogue bought for him for Christmas. This excited Rogue to no end. She tried to contain her composure as she made her way down the stairs. Rogue suddenly found herself sauntering down the steps in a seductive way. She looked directly at Scott as she was doing this, giving him the biggest smile that she could muster. Scott didn't seem to react one way or the other but Rogue maintained her smile and seductive glance. This proved nearly fatal because Rogue was not watching her step in high heeled boots and nearly stumbled. She grasped the railing with catlike reflexes, trying to regain her balance. Scott reacted by lunging towards Rogue to catch her, but Rogue managed to keep herself from falling.

"You alright," Scott asked with concern.

"Yeah," Rogue answered. "Ah guess ah ruined the illusion."

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

Rogue was disappointed with Scott's apparent indifference to her altered look, so she felt that the direct approach might bring it to his attention.

"Well?" Rogue asked as she made her way down the rest of the stairs to meet Scott. "How do I look?"

"Great," said Scott. "Wow, you smell good! What is that scent you're wearing?"

Rogue grumbled inaudibly to herself. She grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Let's go." she said gruffly.

And off they went.


	7. My Dinner with Cyclops

Scott pulled up to a parking spot on side street. He gestured to Rogue and pointed out a dingy-looking diner that was at the corner. Rogue couldn't believe that Scott was taking her to this run-down diner but she thought that there might be more to this place than meets the eye. She surrendered her initial concerns and followed Scott into the establishment.

Rogue was taken aback by the ambiance of the diner. If there was ever a literal connotation of a 'greasy spoon', this was it. She could feel the stickiness of the floor beneath her feet. The air seemed to be filled with odour of eons of charred flesh on a grill. The cleanliness of the place was put into question by Rogue as she slid into an empty booth with its unwashed table with its unnamable stains staring her in the face.

Rogue was less than impressed.

"So?" asked Scott as he slid into the booth adjacent to Rogue.

"It's...," stuttered Rogue. "It's not what ah expected."

Rogue inspected the interior of the diner that Scott had chosen. It was everything that you would expect from a greasy spoon, including the possibility of food poisoning.

"Don't worry about it," Scott reassured her. "It doesn't look like much but they've got great food, trust me."

"Ah trust you," Rogue confirmed, looking at the array of customers, themselves an a few raggedy individuals sitting at the counter. "For now."

"Ahh, you'll be scarfing down your dinner in no time." Scott said, attempting to dismiss any concern on Rogue's part.

"Ah don't know, Scott," Rogue retorted, looking at her waistline. "Ah really should be watching my weight."

"You're kidding, right?" Scott inquired skeptically. "You're in great shape."

"Ah can just as easily get outta shape," Rogue remarked, defending her need for concern.

"C'mon," Scott continued in disbelief. "With Logan's training sessions? We don't get enough time to digest a meal, let alone get fat."

"Yeah," Rogue agreed, smiling. "We'd have like zero percent body fact if it were up ta him. Still, ah think ah'll just have a salad or something."

"Suit yourself," Scott said, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at his dusty menu.

Rogue in turn scanned her equally filthy menu, trying in vain to search for a meal not drenched in oil. She pondered on what Scott said about her being in great shape. Rogue wasn't sure what to be elated about; the fact that Scott noticed her figure or that fact that he actually noticed something for a change.

An elderly woman in a waitress uniform made her way towards the booth. Without making any eye contact with either Rogue or Scott, she lazily poured coffee for both of them. Before either of them could protest, she cut them off.

"Alright kids what'll ya have?" she asked in a disinterested tone.

"Uh, ma'am?" Scott interjected. "We didn't order any cof..."

"Coffee's complimentary with the meal," the waitress interrupted, still looking down at her pad. "Now what'll have?"

"Uh, okay," Scott stammered, befuddled by all of this. "I'll have the bacon double cheeseburger with fries and coleslaw and a large chocolate milkshake."

"Okay, an' you?" asked the waitress turning towards Rogue, still not making any eye contact.

"Umm, let's see," Rogue said, as she looked for something edible. "Ah think I'll have the garden salad an..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you hon," warned the waitress. "Yer best bet is to get somethin' deep fried so ya know it's dead."

Rogue was stymied by that particular revelation.

"Okay then," replied Rogue, slowly putting down her menu. "Ah'll have what he's having." She tilted up her chin, indicating Scott as the person in question.

"Alright, then," the waitress said, going on unevaded. "that's two 'artery blockers' with two 'diabetic comas'. It'll be about ten minutes." The waitress proceeded to walk away without taking their menus or asking the two young mutants if the wanted anything else.

"Scott?" said Rogue with a cross look on her face. "Ah'm starting to lose trust."

"Hey, it's part of the charm," Scott grinned, defending the diner's questionable customer service. "Relax and have some coffee."

"Yeah right," Rogue grunted skeptically. "Ah always relax with caffeine in my system."

"Look, if you want to go someplace else..."

"No, no, we've ordered food already," she replied. Rogue started to feel bad about all of her complaining. "Look, ah'm sorry if ah'm complaining too much. It's just ah have something important to tell you and ah really didn't envision me tellin' you in this kinda place."

"The reason that I picked this place was cause it reminded me of the diner we went to while we were in the city last Christmas."

"This place reminded you of that diner?" Rogue questioned in disbelief.

"Well, it was more like it was a diner and it was nearby. But I've seen the food up close and it looked great. I mean, it reminded me more of the fun we had hanging out so I just figured that we could start out a fun night by associating it with another fun time. It's not as lame as it sounds..."

"No, no," Rogue interrupted. "It's kinda sweet actually. Ah'm really surprised that you put that much thought into this."

"Well it wasn't that much thought."

"Scott, don't spoil the moment," Rogue cautioned. "Anyway, it was nice. And ah really appreciate it." Rogue put her hand on Scott's hand. Scott smiled too, almost on the verge of blushing.

"You're welcome," Scott finally said. "After all, what are friends for?"

Rogue pulled her hand away suddenly as the smile ran away from her face. She quickly covered up her disappointment as the joy of the moment began to get a terminal disease.

"Yeah friends," Rogue muttered semi-audibly. "Whatever."

"What was that, Rogue?" Scott asked, not hearing what she had said.

"Nothing, Scott. Nothing at all."

"Has this something to do with what you wanted to tell me?" Scott inquired, attempting to figure out what was bothering Rogue.

"You could say it has a lot to do with it," Rogue answered with her voice wavering in nervousness. Rogue's eyes wandered every which way except in Scott's direction.

"Well then, tell me." Scott demanded.

Rogue twiddled her thumbs and kept her head down, trying not to look Scott in the eye.

"C'mon Rogue," Scott implored. "You can tell me. We're friends aren't we?"

"That's just it Scott," Rogue replied. "Do you think we're friends?"

"I'd like to think so," Scott answered, growing more confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well," Rogue said, attempting to find the words. "Just what do you base our friendship on?"

"Well, I think the fact that we're teammates. We've been through life and death together. We've saved each other's skins on almost a daily basis. So excuse me for being presumptuous in thinking that we are friends." Scott was a little hurt by Rogue's line of questioning. "Did I do something that made you feel I wasn't?"

"No Scott," Rogue retorted. "Ah'm sorry, ah'm not bein' fair to you. You didn't do anything. Ah know how you've done nothing but try to be a friend to me and that you've always been sincere about it. It's just that, ah honestly don't think you really know me, that they're things that ah haven't told you, that could change things. Ah mean, ah don't make it easy for you."

"Yes," Scott stated. "Yes, that is true."

Rogue cracked a smile and laughed at little. She tried her best to suppress it.

"Shut up and don't make me laugh," Rogue commanded. "Ah'm tryin' to be serious here. Besides, you're not supposed to be funny."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh ah don't know Mr. 'Ah'm the leader of the X-Men let's do drills all day'," Rogue asked sarcastically. "'Let's do another simulation in the Danger Room.' 'Can't go out tonight guys; ah have to go over some battle strategies in case the Brotherhood shows up.' Why would anyone think that?"

"Very funny," smirked Scott, unimpressed by Rogue's sarcastic tirade. "Look, I admit that I take things seriously when it comes to the X-men. That's because it's the most important thing in my life. Well, maybe not the most important thing in my life. But it's up there. But when the uniform comes off, I just like to be Scott Summers."

"And just who is Scott Summers?" Rogue asked as she playfully rested her chin in her hands and leaned in towards Scott.

"Well I like to think that I'm a person..." Scott stumbled. "How can anyone talk about themselves and not sound like a conceited jerk?"

"Ah'll tell you," Rogue responded. "You have not and never been anything' close to a conceited jerk."

"Thanks," Scott said, taken off guard by the compliments.

"But you do suck at racquetball." Rogue added teasingly.

"Once again, thanks," chuckled Scott.

"And you suck at snowmobile racing," Rogue added again with a grin.

"Okay, that's enough," Scott ordered Rogue.

"Ah'm just helping' you define yourself by listing your glaring faults." Rogue said in a playful tone.

"That just proves my point," Scott said faking a stern tone. "I'm funny because you have fun at my expense."

"Maybe ah have fun in spite of you," Rogue retorted.

"Maybe," Scott chuckled.

"Or maybe," Rogue continued, changing back to heavier tone. "We don't really know each other at all."

"I don't know about that," Scott returned. "I mean, whatever it is we have, I consider it a friendship. I've always treated it that way. Maybe it seems a little casual or surface level but I never taken our friendship lightly. It's not like you're the easiest person to know Rogue. Heck, neither am I for that matter. I think that's why we're comfortable with each other. We may not know everything there is to know about one another. But we accept each other anyway. I don't think that's such a bad thing. I don't know everything about you Rogue but I like everything I know so far."

"Ah guess ah feel the same way," said Rogue, taking Scott's words to heart. "But there is more to it than that. You know how ah've absorbed your powers at one time or another? Well, sometimes ah get the personality of someone too. Ah get thoughts, memories, dreams, feelings. Not like people ah absorb have much of a choice. An' it's not like ah get to pick what thoughts and feelings. What ah'm tryin' to say is that ah know things about you that you might not be aware of. Even the private stuff."

"I see," Scott said, wringing his hands nervously. There were things that Scott kept to himself that he didn't want to share with anybody. Not even Jean. It disturbed him a little that someone could know his most intimate thoughts without him offering it to them.

"Ah don't want to tell you what ah know. Ah respect your right for privacy. Ah just want you to know that ah think ah know you better than you know me."

Scott looked positively grim.

"I guess you have me at a disadvantage. What do know exactly?"

"Do you want me to tell you what ah know?"

Scott thought about it hard. There was a span of silence that seemed to last an eternity.

"No," Scott answered. "I think that if we're going to reveal private things about ourselves; it should be on our own accord. I don't know what you know about me but you've been kind enough to keep it private. I'd prefer that we talk about this kind of stuff later down line."

"Ah'd like that," Rogue said with a smile. She looked at Scott with admiration in her eyes and thoughts. Rogue wanted to tell him everything that she knew. She wanted to open up to him so much but Rogue knew that this wasn't the time to get all these out in the open. The important thing for tonight was to tell Scott how she really feels about him. Everything else after that would be easy.

"Here you go, enjoy," said the waitress as she placed both plates in front of Scott and Rogue. She proceeded to put the milkshakes next and went on without a word being said.

The food seemed to bring levity back into the evening as Scott seemed to be mesmerized by the greasy feast that was put before him. Scott picked up the big bacon double cheeseburger with both hands and began to chow down.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Scott with a mouthful of hamburger. "That's the stuff!"

Scott saw that Rogue was just staring at her plate and she seemed a little apprehensive.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked as he swallowed his fare.

"That's an awful lot of food," Rogue said with consternation.

Scott decided to play on Rogue's competitive spirit to get her to eat.

"That's okay Rogue, I know that you're too much of a lightweight when it comes to greasy food."

"Who are you kidding?" Rogue snapped. "Ah'm from the South. Ah know

grease. Ah can handle anything you can Summers."

"I think you're all talk lightweight," Scott shot back, amused by Rogue's apparent irritation with him. "You're a little too fragile for this kind of stuff."

"Fragile?!" Rogue shouted angrily. "Ah'll show you Scott Summers!"

Rogue grabbed the huge bacon double cheeseburger and took a huge bite. She had to admit, it tasted great. Scott seemed to have great instincts when it came to junk food.

"See? I told you," Scott said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Dn't be so smgg" uttered Rogue with a mouthful of food.

"What?!" Scott asked with greater amusement in his voice.

"Don't be so smug," Rogue retorted. "Ah happen to like greasy food too. Ah don't need you to trick me into piggin' out."

"Yes," Scott said mockingly. "of course! Try the shake."

Rogue complied and took a sip of the creamy chocolate shake. She closed her eyes and seemed to be in ecstasy.

"Oh my gosh," Rogue exclaimed. "That's so good!"

"Yeah," Scott reiterated as he sipped some of his own shake. "Real ice cream."

"Scott Summers," Rogue declared. "Ah trust you implicitly."

"High praise indeed," Scott affirmed.

Both the young mutants laughed for a while. They were having there own kind of fun without a care in world. Both Scott and Rogue gorged their meal and relished every cholesterol-filled morsel. Both emptied their plates and felt their stomachs sticking out, as if they were completely bloated.

"That was just great," Scott sighed.

"Ah'm gonna have to run six miles to burn all this off," Rogue moaned.

"A session with Logan could burn both our meals and then some," Scott reassured her. "It's not like we get to eat like this everyday. The Professor would kill us."

"We'd kill ourselves," Rogue countered. "The fries alone would do us in."

"Yeah, but what a way to go, eh?" Scott returned as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Ah've learned something new about you Scott," Rogue continued. "You're really, really weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Scott replied, adjusting his belt.

Rogue decided to take the opportunity to finally tell Scott what she felt. He was stuffed and contented with most of his blood leaving his brain and heading towards his stomach. It was now or never.

"Scott?" Rogue asked rhetorically. "Ah've got something to tell you."

"That's perfect," Scott retorted with alacrity. "You've learned something about me, now I'm going to learn something about you."

"Yeah," Rogue confirmed. "You're gonna learn something."

"Okay then," Scott blurted, a little confused by Rogue's seemingly cryptic comment. "I'm all ears."

"Scott," Rogue said, straining to tell what she felt. "Ah...."

Rogue rubbed her temples with her hands as she tried to clear her head of anxiety.

"It's okay Rogue" Scott said, placing his hand on hers for reassurance. "Go ahead."

"This is just so hard to say," Rogue said as she seemed to be struggling. "It's just been a long time comin'. Ah'm afraid things 'il change for good and ah wouldn't want that for the world."

"Nothings going to change," Scott reassured her. "Whatever it is, no matter how bad, we are friends no matter what." Scott gave her hand another squeeze. Although her hands were gloved for obvious reasons, she could steal feel the warmth of his touch. It furthered her feelings of anxiety but made it even more apparent that she had to get things out before she lost her nerve.

"Ah like you!" Rogue exclaimed as she struggled to draw a breath.

Scott looked at Rogue silently without any apparent emotion. He didn't seem shocked at all. It was more like he was waiting for something.

"And?" Scott inquired, expecting more of an answer.

Rogue could not believe the flippancy of Scott's remark.

"Scott," Rogue replied, hinting to him the severity of what she previously said. "Ah... like..you!"

"I like you too," Scott stated. "What's the problem?"

Rogue was stymied by Scott's reaction. It was like he did not understand the significance of what she was telling him. Then Rogue recalled that Scott was notoriously dense when it came to these things, so she felt, as painful at it was, to continue explaining herself.

"Scott," Rogue continued. "You know what ah mean when ah say 'ah like you', right?"

"Sure," Scott replied without much concern. "We like each other as people and we enjoy each other's company and we're finding a number of things that we have in common. So it's safe to say that we like each other. It's not that big a deal."

"Scott, when ah say ah like you, ah mean ah like you as more than just a friend."

"I don't know what you mean."

Rogue wanted to tear her hair out. She found that it was actually getting easier to tell Scott what she felt because she just wanted him to understand the actual meaning.

"You can't possibly be this dense!" she yelled in frustration.

"Calm down, Rogue," Scott stated. "What way could you possibly like me more than a friend. I mean, the only way you could like me more than like was if you..."

Slot A began to slide into Slot B as the declaration of Rogue began to sink into the consciousness of the gentleman known as Scott Summers. He looked at Rogue directly in the eye.

"You mean..." Scott said, gesturing with his hands.

"Yes," Rogue confirmed.

"So you..." Scott said pointing to Rogue.

"Yes," Rogue again confirmed.

"Me?" Scott asked pointing to himself.

"Yes," Rogue confirmed for a third time.

Rogue witnessed the complete disintegration of the jovial mood that she and Scott had established so far. Scott was in a near state of catatonia and seemed to stare into his empty plate. Rogue wasn't sure how to interpret this, but she had gone this far and sought to inquire more.

"Scott?" she asked. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Scott gathered himself and seemed ready to make an appropriate response. He didn't lift his head to even look at Rogue but attempted to signal the waitress.

"Check, please!"


	8. The After Dinner Show

"Scott!" shouted Rogue, as she followed him out of the restaurant. As soon as the waitress came with the bill came, Scott had thrown his money on the table and stormed out the establishment without saying a word.

"Scott!" Rogue repeated. "Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going back to the mansion," Scott answered.

"How come!" Rogue asked despondently.

"You know 'how come?'" answered Scott with a great deal of resentment. "You just told me 'how come?' This ends now."

"Scott," pleaded Rogue as he made his way to the car. "You don't understand…"

"I don't need to understand," Scott returned. "Because what I understand is this: I thought I was going out with a friend only to find out that I'm on a date."

Rogue's silence seemed to confirm Scott's assessment of the situation. Scott began to nod his head as if his statement was indeed fact.

"Ah ha!" Scott exclaimed. "That's what I thought. No wonder Jean was acting like she was hysterical. This is what you intended this to be all along. Geez, Rogue, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Rogue cast her eyes down to the floor, like a young child being confronted by an accusing parent. Her very body language expressed a sense of shame at the deception.

"Ah was going to tell you," Rogue answered, her eyes still cast down, unable to look Scott in the eye. "But I needed to tell you how ah felt about you. That was the whole point of tonight."

Scott turned away from Rogue and leaned on the side of his car, trying to get his head around Rogue professing her true feelings. His primary concern was not that she had an interest in him, but rather Jean's feelings about Rogue were of greater interest. Scott looked out into the city street as he thought on this.

"Does Jean know?" Scott asked as his gaze wandered aimlessly across the horizon.

Rogue inched herself closer to the edge of the car, keeping her distance from Scott, respecting his personal space, but close enough to feel intimate. She folded her arms and leaned against the car as well. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, closed her eyes and formed a simple and direct answer.

"Ah thinks she's suspects," Rogue confessed. "Ah think she's always been suspicious."

"How long have you felt this way?" Scott inquired, with a somber expression on his face.

"Ah guess it was when we were both paired off for that Shakespeare assignment," Rogue answered as she inched herself closer to Scott. "Even though you were all uptight, square and preppy, ah still thought you were kinda cute. As ah got to know in those earlier moments ah found out you were…genuine. There wasn't any pretense or anythin'. Ah didn't put much thought inta it at first. A small little crush and all that. Maybe it was something subconscious, y'know? Ah found myself just wantin' to spend more time with you. Even when ah was with the Brotherhood, part of me wanted to get closer to you. After a while, after we became teammates and friends. It grew inta somethin' more ah guess."

Rogue was on the verge of blushing as her thoughts became more provocative. She looked up to see Scott in a state of paralytic shock. It was as if he had heard the most disturbing news he had ever heard in his life. As if his entire worldview was suddenly shifted, and it was not for the better. Rogue was growing more despondent with each passing moment of Scott's silence. He struggled to find the words until regrettably the wrong ones spilled out.

"Oh boy," Scott sighed as his shoulders sunk and he slapped his hand to his head.

Scott's response was a decisive blow to Rogue's already fragile self-esteem.

"Do you find my feelings for you that repulsive!" cried Rogue, as she became more upset as well as angry.

Scott looked upon Rogue's face and observed how her eyes were beginning to tear up. He suddenly found his feelings in conflict. He didn't want to upset Rogue but he couldn't help but feel that he was doing something wrong. As long as this date continued, he felt was betraying Jean, whether it was unintentional or not.

"No Rogue," Scott answered weakly, as he tried to comfort her. "It's not about that. I just don't think any of this is right. Jean is my girlfriend. You're not. If I'm out with you, it's as if I'm cheating on her. If the situation was different and it was someone else, I'd still feel the same way."

"Who's askin' you to cheat on Jean!" Rogue asked, acting surprised.

"What do you mean…?" Scott responded in confusion.

"Can you even touch me physically?" Rogue elaborated. "Can you kiss me? Can I kiss you? What kind of cheatin' could you we actually do?"

"That's not the point," Scott retorted "I mean…"

Scott scratched his head as he tried to figure out what Rogue's motivation was. It was true; they couldn't touch each other at all. Hugging would be complicated affair. The dynamics concerning any physical infidelity between them both seemed virtually impossible. In his head, Scott knew that nothing could happen that would constitute the normal definition of cheating. But all of his feelings and intuition were telling him the opposite. This was wrong and inappropriate even if they couldn't touch. What was more perplexing to Scott was the fact that Jean approved of this date in the first place. Did she think that it was nothing more than two fellow teammates going out? Jean must have sensed what Rogue's intentions were. She might have read her mind. But Scott couldn't understand why he hadn't put it together. Both he and Rogue had spent so much time together and yet, after all this time he never sensed anything more than a simple friendship. How could he have been so dense? It was only now that things were beginning to coalesce for Scott. Rogue always displayed strange combination of boldness and coyness when they interacted. She was more personable and softer with him than with anyone else. Whenever they talked, Rogue listened intently, her attention unwavering. Rogue always suggested things for them to do together. All their conversations seemed to lead to that type of activity. She always volunteered to team up with him in the Danger Room and on missions. She always stood close to him whenever they talked or did anything together. There's always that buffer, that personal space that people generally don't cross. Maybe an acquaintance, maybe a friend, definitely a lover, but one thing was for sure, Rogue did stand awful close.

"Scott?" said Rogue, as she touched his shoulder. "You alright?"

Scott had lost his train of thought and had forgotten Rogue and their conversation in his vain attempt to make sense of this entire ordeal.

"Yeah," Scott responded, regaining his composure once more. "Sorry. It's just that…"

"It's okay," Rogue interrupted with a smile of reassurance. "You don't have to be sorry. Just let me explain everything and you'll see that you've got nothin' to worry about."

"Okay," Scott said with a hint of skepticism. "I'm listening."

"Thanks," Rogue said smiling as she touched Scott's shoulder again. She moved herself closer to him but stopped as she felt him tense up. Sensing his discomfort, Rogue removed her hand and stepped away from Scott in order to make him feel more comfortable. She did this reluctantly, as her attraction to him was powerful and unrelenting. And although Rogue was unable to act upon those feelings physically, that didn't mean she didn't want to. But it was more important to her that he was able to relax around her. If anything, she wanted any association that Scott had with her to be as pleasant and positive as possible. Soon after, Scott began to relax. Seeing this, Rogue began to explain herself and her actions in greater detail.

"You remember when we stopped Apocalypse?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," answered Scott who uncharacteristically formed a wry smile on his face. "When a hyper-powerful mutant makes a stab at world domination, it tends to stick out in your memory as one of those unforgettable moments."

Rogue smiled as well in amusement. Scott was joking around, which was rare, but always a good sign. "Yeah, anyway, ah got to thinkin' 'We almost lost.' 'We almost died'. All of us, dead and gone. My life would've been over right then an' there."

"But it didn't end there," Scott added, feeling the need to promote the fact that the X-men were victorious.

"But it could've," returned Rogue. "And all ah could think about was that ah'd never get to do all the things that ah've always wanted to do. See the world, go to college, fall in love…"

Scott always grew nervous at the mention of the 'L' word, even though he wasn't involved in this particular context, at least he hoped so. His heart always turned to Jean, the object of his affection. But his mind was always full of reservations. Throughout his life, everyone that was ever important to him were suddenly ripped away from him. The X-Men were the most important people in his life. The students at the mansion were his like his little brothers and sisters. Logan and Storm were like his big brother and big sister respectively. Professor Xavier was the closest thing to a father he ever had. And Jean, Jean was…something beyond words. It was never easy for Scott to be happy. It seemed like whenever he allowed himself to enjoy his good fortune; something would come along and destroy it. It made him almost afraid to feel anything intensely, consciously numbing himself to the sensations in a vain attempt to ward off whatever forces might shatter his life again. He knew it was his way of protecting himself from the pain of loss. Presently, it was one the more serene periods in his life and he was enamored with a girl who surpassed any expectations that he might have had for himself. If he allowed himself to open up, without reservations and he lost her, how could he live with himself? The connotations of love, which would inspire most people, brought out Scott's greatest fears and a need to suppress it. The mention of it manifested itself in his nervousness. This was further amplified by the way Rogue's eyes seemed to change when she mentioned the word 'love'. How it seemed to be directed at him with her eyes and voice, full of desire and passion, as if she was attempting to penetrate his defenses, seeking the key to his heart and soul. Scott found that he was only half-listening, allowing his pondering to undermine the significance of Rogue's words. He uncluttered his mind as best he could and tried to focus in on what she was saying.

"But then ah thought, 'What about next time?' 'What about the next time some insane maniac wants to rule the world?' What then? You heard the Professor talk about the future. There's more in store for us than Apocalypse. Who knows what will happen? Ah hate to say it, but there may come a day that we don't make it…"

Scott was unable to handle Rogue's suppositions on their possible fates and was compelled to interrupt her.

"Never Rogue," Scott exclaimed. "I can never see the X-Men fail. We may have had our setbacks here and there, but in the end we've always come out on top and we always will."

Rogue simply smiled at Scott's combination of naivety and optimism. It was what made him a good leader. He had that 'never say die' attitude which allowed him to find the means in which to overcome nearly impossible odds. It made him act courageously in the face of adversity and rage, boldly against the fiercest of enemies. He would put himself on the line for any one of his teammates. It made Rogue admire him even more as she thought about it. People would probably dismiss Scott as overly serious and square. But that would be an injustice to him, as it would undermine some of his greatest qualities: his kindness, his nobility, his love for his friends and his mentors. Everyday people would never get to see that side of him, or get to understand the real Scott Summers. Admittedly, most of the X-Men don't fully understand him. Jean understands him. Rogue felt she understood him. Now all she wanted to do was have him understand the real her.

"You're a good leader Scott, an'you look out for everyone on the team and you'll use everythin' and anythin' to get the job done. But you can't predict the future. Even the Professor can't do that. In mah heart, ah believe there will always be X-Men fightin' the good fight. But that don't mean that none of us ain't gonna kick the bucket. Someday, on some mission, someone could take one of us out of action, permanently…"

Scott was about to interrupt again, but Rogue stopped him in his tracks.

"Let me finish what ah got say Scott, please?"

Scott stayed dourly silent as he looked upon Rogue visage. He felt so compelled to dismiss Rogue's fears as simple pessimism, feeling the need to reassure her that none of these things would come to pass; he was getting all bent of shape. In the back of his mind, he knew he was denying the validity of what she was saying. But to him, the thought of a teammate dying in the line of duty was too terrible to imagine. It would probably be harder to take if it actually did happen. As their leader, he would take the full blame, even it wasn't. But he knew Rogue was right; none of them could cheat fate, at least, not all the time as it seemed at present. Scott then nodded in response, allowing Rogue to continue.

"Thanks," said Rogue, continuing with her discourse. "So, after takin' all this in ah decided that ah was goin' to do as much livin' as ah possibly could, living out my dreams as much as ah could cause tomorrow, well...tomorrow never comes and all that. Ah started doin' small things here and there that ah always wanted to do and ah started building up to bigger and better things. Jus' so ah could say ah have no regrets whatsoever. Ah've been there, done that. Ah don't have to wonder 'bout that anymore. So eventually it all led to this, to you." Rogue stopped as she faced Scott, anticipating another negative reaction from him.

"Go on," implored Scott, anxious to get to the heart of the matter. Rogue was completely floored by the fact that for once, she seemed to have Scott's complete attention. Sensing that this could possibly be fleeting, she continued on with her explanation.

"Ah know how you feel about Jean," she said. "An' ah know that ah don't stand a chance of making you feel the way ah feel 'bout you. But it was important for me to tell you, to let you know. To tell you how much you mean to me. How grateful ah am for the time ah get to spend with you. In my weaker moments, ah get selfish and wish that things were different an' that you were mine and we could be together. But that's not reality. It ain't gonna happen. That's why ah'm settlin' for the next best thing."

"Which is?" asked Scott, hoping for some clarity.

"Ah arranged this whole thing so ah could have one big ol' night for just you an' me. Ah could have you all to myself and we'd go all around the city and do anythin' we wanted to do. In a way, ah could pretend a little bit that one of my dreams had come true. An' that maybe, ah could imagine that you might feel the same way, even though ah know you don't. Ah could be your girl for tonight an' you could be my boyfriend."

Scott didn't know what to make of this.

"So what you're saying is," Scott began. "Just for tonight, you want us to be a pretend to be a couple so you can live out one of your fantasies?"

"In a nutshell," Rogue answered. "Yep!"

Scott started to enter 'lecture mode' as he began to explain why Rogue's proposition was inappropriate, as well as hazardous to both their lives.

"Let focus on what we know, I'm in a relationship with Jean. You have admitted to having strong feelings for me. We are alone together on what could be construed as a date, as you have also admitted. Now, most women, and Jean is no exception in this, would find this totally unacceptable. And yes, I am aware that nothing physical could or would happen, as you have stated and I too have concurred with. But acting like a pretend couple makes all of this seem ten times worse. While I understand the need to tell me how you feel, and that you are no threat to Jean and my relationship with her, and that you just want to have a night of us acting as if we're a couple as the closest way to living out one of your dreams, I have to ask: why do want this? What would this do for you? What would a date with me give you that would give you cause to endanger our lives, due to the fact that my girlfriend will eventually find us and kill us in a jealous rage? Please Rogue, while I know this in no way helps me, how does this help you?"

Rogue thought about it and simply said, "In a word, closure."

"Closure?" echoed Scott, who was once again perplexed and exhausted by his diatribe.

"It's like ah said", explained Rogue. "Ah don't want spend the precious few moments of my life wondering 'what if?' Ah'm crazy about you Scott, but ah know the feelins' aren't mutual. An' ah know you'd never cheat on Jean because you're not a scumbag that'd do that sort of thing. An' if you were that type of guy, ah'd have nothin' to do with you anyway. But these feelings ah have are strong too, Scott. An' ah feel that ah got have somethin' to keep me from wonderin' about us. Ah know we'll never be together, but ah figure one night with you, hopefully a magical one, is better than a whole lot of nothin'. An' ah think that this is the best option ah've got. After tonight, ah think can move on, maybe ah could move on to someone else. But ah need to get past you Scott, otherwise the thought of you will always be in the way. All ah want is a wonderful memory of us spendin' time together; where we could share somethin' special that ah, and hopefully you, can look back on fondly . Ah don't think in hindsight that ah'm askin' for much. But in fairness, ah leave it up to you, Scott. If you say 'no', ah'll accept it and we can go on home. But ah want you to know Scott, that you are the only one who can do this for me. There's ain't nobody else. Would you do this for me, Scott? Will you make mah dream come true?"

Scott couldn't believe that Rogue's feelings towards him were on this level. This was more that a simple, misguided crush. It seemed like her affection for him affected her entire well being. It was also bittersweet since it would never be realized. So she went to all this trouble and deception just to spend time alone with him. Just to spend time with him. Scott found himself feeling almost flattered by all of this. But he also felt that something more important was at stake. Nothing controversial had to happen tonight. Rogue simply wanted to have good time with someone she had deep feelings for. It didn't have to mean anything to him really. Only to the extent that it would make Rogue happy. Just so she could have an incredible facsimile of what a relationship with him would be like. It would seem almost reasonable except for the fact that it was completely loopy. Scott was juxtaposing the idea of continuing on with date with Rogue for her personal well-being only and Jean's predictably explosive reaction to him going along with this. Scott knew that Jean would probably kill him. But the idea of going along with this ill-fated date began to grow on him. He couldn't touch her or kiss her and vice-versa. Rogue said she didn't want to break up his relationship with Jean. It could just be a fun evening without anything inappropriate happening. He was in control of himself. Rogue couldn't do much even if she wanted to. Nothing was going to happen, so, why worry? Just one night as a fake couple and Rogue could move on with her life and feel like she's fulfilled one of her dreams. Scott's ego began to inflate considerably as thought of the prospect of being someone's fantasy. It was an unfamiliar feeling since he never had cause to feel this way. His mind began to form a set of rules and regulations for Rogue's evening to progress from theory to reality.

"Okay, Rogue," Scott answered. "I'll do it."

Scott could feel the immensity of Rogue's jubilation as her entire being seemed to emanate her elation in reaction to his answer. Rogue wanted to hug him but she didn't want to make Scott second-guess his decision. She was almost jumping up and down as she clasped her hands to try and contain her excitement. Rogue's uncharacteristically joyful reaction compelled Scott to clear up any misunderstandings.

"But we're going have some ground rules for this evening that will not get either of us into trouble, especially me."

"Fair enough," replied Rogue, who was unfazed by Scott's need to regulate the evening since she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Rule number one," Scott announced. "There is to be no inappropriate physical interaction between us all evening."

"Rule number two…" Rogue replied, in conjunction to Scott's previous announcement. "You…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Scott, taken off guard by Rogue's presumption that she had a say in what the rules were. "You don't get to make the rules."

"Of course ah do," Rogue countered. "It's mah evening, ah get to have an equal say in what's goin' on."

"I suppose that's fair," Scott grumbled, fearing that he was going to be on the losing end of this deal.

"It's what's ah'd expect from my boyfriend," said Rogue, giving Scott a wink. "A sense of fair play."

"Just tell me what the second rule of the night's going to be," said Scott, annoyed at Rogue's flirting.

"Rule number two is this," Rogue announced, continuing with her playful tone. "You have to hold mah hand and walk with me arm in arm at my convenience."

"Wait a minute," Scott said skeptically. "Doesn't that cancel 'Rule number one'?"

"Ah don't think holdin' hands and givin' your arm to a lady is inappropriate," Rogue responded. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do and you are a gentleman, aren't you?" Rogue seemed to revel in the fact that she was getting under Scott's skin. She grinned as she saw Scott squirm as he considered her rule. Rogue knew that he couldn't argue against it and he was going to have to accept it. And she in turn was going to take full advantage of it.

"Fine," Scott replied with reservation. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Oh it won't be so bad, "Rogue reassured him. "You might even like it. Ah know ah will." Rogue suggestive nature did more to annoy Scott than make him uncomfortable as usual. Situations like this one made him wish he wasn't such a good-natured sap. He began to formulate a new rule that would work to his advantage.

"Rule number three," proclaimed Scott. "I reserve the right to refuse a request that I feel is inappropriate." Scott felt particularly proud of that one.

Despite her disdain for Scott's new rule, Rogue saw that it was fair request, even though it looked like Scott trying to weasel his way out of her fun. She had to think of something good.

"Rule number four," uttered Rogue. "Since it's my night, whatever ah want to do we do, wherever ah want to go, we go."

"As long as I deem it appropriate," countered Scott.

"But if you can't explain how it's inappropriate, we're gonna do it," said Rogue with sense of satisfaction.

"Is that a rule?" asked Scott with sarcasm.

"Not yet!" replied Rogue, threatening to make it so.

"Oh wait," said Scott, feigning surprise. "It's my turn. Rule number five, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Rule number six," retorted Rogue, who was getting annoyed by Scott's evasive tactics. "When ah ask you a question, you have to tell the truth. You have to answer 'yes' or 'no'"

"But that violates 'Rule Number Five'" disputed Scott.

"No it doesn't," argued Rogue. "You have to answer 'yes' or 'no'. You don't have to explain yerself." Rogue felt she had him on that one.

Scott also felt trapped by that rule. He had to think of something else.

"Rule number seven," declared Scott. "I don't have to answer any questions about me."

"No way," Rogue countered. "You're breaking 'Rule Number Seven'!"

"I don't think so," Scott replied. "I have to answer your questions with a 'yes' or 'no'. Just not questions about me."

"Mah rule was that ah get to ask you anythin' and you got to tell me the truth," argued Rogue. "Ah ask a question, you have to answer it truthfully. You don't get to veto the questions you don't like."

"Ah c'mon," moaned Scott, who was starting to get tired of all this rule-making. He knew his case was very weak. Scott seeing that Rogue would probably not let up on this, decided that maybe he should quit while he's ahead.

"I think we have enough rules for tonight," Scott alleged. "We don't have to make this too formal."

"But it's mah turn, an' ah'm making another rule," Rogue answered with glee. "An' since you're finished with you're turn…"

"But…" stammered Scott, but Rogue wasn't listening.

"Rule number seven," shouted Rogue with a smile on her face. "You, Scott Summers of sound, mind and body will give me your complete and total attention tonight. You will look at me eye to eye. You will listen to every word that comes outta mah mouth. You will be in my presence at all times so ah know that yer paying attention to me."

Scott had to stop all of this before it got out of hand. He felt the best way was to indulge Rogue up to this point and cut his losses.

"I will agree to this," declared Scott reluctantly. "If this is the last rule."

"Oh, you're no fun," stated Rogue, rubbing it in. "But alright, ah'll let you off because ah don't want you to get all sore. We're havin' fun tonight. Shake?" Rogue reached out her gloved hand as a gesture to make it all official.

"Shake!" replied Scott, with a sense of relief as reached out to grasp Rogue's hand.

Both young mutants shook hands, but just as Scott was about to pull his hand away, Rogue pulled him towards her with, to Scott's surprise, incredible strength. He immediately found himself arm and arm with Rogue, who had an incredibly tight grasp of his arm.

"Now Mr. Summers," said Rogue, who was getting into the spirit of the evening, more so that Scott. "You shall have the distinct pleasure of escortin' a southern belle on a walk thought the park."

"The pleasure is all mine, " Scott muttered sarcastically.

"Be nice!" ordered Rogue. "Ah want you to enjoy yerself too. "

"Alright," conceded Scott. "I'll try."

"Ah was hopin' for a little more enthusiasm," said Rogue. "But that'll do. Thank you, Scott. Let's move."

And with that, Scott was literally being pulled by Rogue towards the city park, completely overwhelmed by her focus and her vice-like grip. His mind was filled with a strange mix of anticipation and dread. He didn't know what the night held but somehow, he felt his troubles were just beginning. But for Rogue, it was the opposite. She felt that her fun was just beginning, and it was only going to get better.

Unbeknownst to both Rogue and Scott, there was someone in the diner who was watching the entire scenario unfold. The main window of the diner provided a living theatre of sorts for the patrons inside. While most were oblivious or disinterested with the affairs of two young people, there was one gentleman, familiar to both the young mutants, that was watching them intently all this time. He had ordered nothing from the and consumed nothing except the complimentary coffee and a dozen or so cigarettes, which were of course his own. The waitress, who was visibly annoyed by the flagrant loitering being done in her establishment, decided to make her feelings known.

"Excuse me, hon," said the venerable waitress. "Ya gotta order somethin' or else you gotta leave the premises."

" 'Course chere," replied the young man, still eyeing Scott and Rogue as they left his field of vision. "Gimmie a slice of cake to go, s'il vous plait. I've gotta get some information to a certain mademoiselle that she needs ta know now. An' I'm hoping, she get it in time jus' in case l'amour is in bloom."

The waitress merely shrugged and went on her way to get the dessert for the strange young man. He reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette which he lit with his kinetically-charged finger. As he smoked, his thoughts were on the young couple that he witnessed and he became more and more concerned. He took out his trademark deck of cards and began to do card tricks to ease his mind. He drew the top card which ended up being the Jack of Hearts.

"How apropos," thought the young man. "So, ma chere, tonight Gambit's gonna make sure your soiree with monsieur Summers t is interrupted by da thief of hearts, dat bein', yours truly. An' o'course, a certain red-haired lady who might no like what's transpirin' ici. Your heart is mine t'steal. Only I be takin' what's rightfully mine, n'est pas?"

And with that, the young mutant known as Gambit used the reflection of napkin dispenser to gaze at his profile. His red eyes glittered with self-satisfaction. It seemed that Rogue's unforgettable night would indeed bring about the unexpected.


	9. Secrets and Lies

Jean was sitting at the kitchen table alone in the nearly dark mansion. She was unable to sleep for obvious reasons. Jean was in her housecoat and slippers as she devoured her late-night snack. She was seeking solace in milk and chocolate chip cookies. Jean was always an emotional eater. Whenever something was weighing heavy on her mind, the consumption of high calorie sugary sweet junk food provided relief like no other. Jean was in a particularly bad mood, again for obvious reasons, so this was the most positive way she could think of to ease her mind, other than breaking all the furniture in the mansion. Her feelings were fluctuating from self-pity to anger, to worry, to anger again, to despair, to really angry, to just really ticked off. The sounds of her incoherent grumbling could be heard amongst the sound of crunching cookies. She had almost finished the entire carton of milk and she was starting on her second bag of cookies. As she looked at the empty bag of cookies she began to obsess about her weight.

"Oh no," said Jean to herself, "I'm going to get fat. I'm going to get all fat and then Scott won't love me anymore that jerk. But I love him and he loves me not that he ever says it like it wouldn't kill him to tell me to my face unless he doesn't. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Maybe he doesn't love me, that jerk, but he's my jerk and love him even though he never says it and I don't know why he doesn't say it because it's so easy to say when you mean it and I know he means it. I know he does! I know he does! So why is he out with that no good, low-down, sneaky…no, it's my fault. I told him to go. Stupid! I told him to go on this date! I made that stupid bet, and lost! Stupid! I could have just said, I won't do it, Rogue. I'll just owe you the money. I can pay you in monthly installments. You can charge interest. Or I can give you my boyfriend. Real genius, Jean. Real genius. She's always wanted him. I have enough trouble with the girls at school and the rest of the girls at the mansion. If anything good came out of that sleepover, it's the knowledge that every girl is after my boyfriend. My beautiful, sweet, lovely boyfriend who's having a good time with another girl, that jerk. But I'm the jerk. I made him go. He did it for me because he loves me. I know he does, not like he says it. Just say it! Do I have to read your mind to find out what you really feel! Did you have to be so willing to go? You didn't know the reasons why you're out on that date with Rogue. You don't think it's a date at all. Because you're so trusting. You trust me. You'd do anything for me. But you didn't think it was weird at all. Maybe you were looking forward to it. A little too forward. What did happen last Christmas? You still wear that sweater from your 'friend'? What does she have that I don't? Maybe because you're both so depressing at times, you both could teach a course. Not like I'm one to talk. I'm up all night, alone in a kitchen, stuffing my face with junk food feeling sorry for myself. All because of you, you jerk. Oh Scott, I love you, I don't want to lose you."

Suddenly, Kitty appeared, emerging upside down from the ceiling.

"Jean?" she asked, with a tone of concern.

Jean, who was used to Kitty popping out the woodwork, remained totally unfazed, responded with little enthusiasm.

"Hi Kitty," sighed Jean, who continued to wallow in self-pity as she consumed another chewy cookie.

"Uh, Hi," responded Kitty, taken aback by Jean's lack of enthusiasm. "Listen, Jean, like, I just came to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine," Jean said unconvincingly. "Go to bed."

"Oh well," said Kitty who was also not convinced. "Seeing you, like pig out like this, makes me think that, y'know, upset about Rogue and Scott…"

"Look," said Jean, interrupting Kitty's attempt at counsel. "I said I was fine. I'm okay with it, really. Go to bed." Jean downed another cookie.

"No your not!" argued Kitty, who at this point, emerged completely from the ceiling and turned herself right side up. Like Jean, she was worried and unable to sleep, but not for a lack of trying. "I know I'm not directly involved or anything but I feel that when two of best friends are mad at each other I think it's like, my personal duty, to something about it. I mean, I'm worried to y'know. It's like tearing me up inside. I mean, do I take sides? Do I have to take sides? If I pick one friend will she hate me forever what? I don't want you to hate me Jean, please don't hate me!"

"Kitty!" growled Jean in frustration and annoyance as she clasped her by the shoulders. "Now listen to me very carefully. I'm your friend. I'm always going to be your friend even when you're annoying the heck out me like now. So do a friend a favor and go to bed."

"Do you hate Rogue?" Kitty asked suddenly, with her eyes all wide and innocent like a puppy dog.

As much as Jean wanted to be brutally honest, she couldn't stand it when Kitty looked at her like that. She usually used it on Jean when she wanted a driving lesson or a trip to the mall. So for Kitty's sake, she formulated the best answer she could in the span of three heartbeats.

"Kitty," she said. "I'm going to be as nice as I possibly can. She's not exactly my favorite person in the world right now, that being said, I can honestly say that I don't hate her…much."

"Okay," Kitty sighed, who seemed more despondent than ever. "But let me say this…"

"Kitty," said Jean, stopping her before she began. "I don't think at this particular time, that I'm ready to hear anyone defending Rogue."

"Oh, I'm not defending her," Kitty replied.

"Really?" Jean asked in surprise.

"Really," answered Kitty.

Jean was simply taken aback because she was certain that Kitty would end up defending Rogue.

"Good."

"But if I was…" added Kitty.

"Of course," Jean groaned.

"I would, like, try to see things from her point of view."

"I'm dripping with anticipation," said Jean with complete and total sarcasm.

"As I said before," began Kitty, "I'm totally not defending Rogue at all. What she's doing is so uncool. But please, before you like, hate her forever. Try to understand that she's always had this thing for Scott…"

"Thing?" asked Jean, again cutting of Kitty. "What thing?"

"Y'know," replied Kitty in matter-of-fact tone. "She's always had a crush on Scott."

"You knew this!" roared Jean, her eyes suddenly ablaze. "She told you that!"

"Well she didn't exactly tell me," Kitty responded, seemingly oblivious to Jean's volatile reaction. "I kinda figured it out myself. I mean, like I'd say something to Rogue like, 'You think Scott looks good, today?' And she'd be like 'No, ah don't like Scott that way,' but you know she totally does. And then I'd say something like, 'Doesn't Scott have, like, the best hair ever?' And then she'd be like, 'it's okay ah guess.' But you know she totally does notice cause she thinks he's hot. And then I'd be like, 'Don't you think that Scott looks hot without his shirt?' And she'd say something like…"

As Jean quietly listened to Kitty ramble on, a myriad of thoughts crossed her mind. She wondered who she hated more at this point. Rogue, for going out with her boyfriend, or Kitty physically dissecting her boyfriend to her face. It seemed Kitty could not read into the fact that Jean was glaring at her in annoyance. Kitty was right though, Scott was hot. It's not the reason that Jean loved him the way she did. She dated plenty of good looking guys. But Jean always wanted something more. It was more like the icing on the cake. Scott was a wonderful guy who, just by coincidence, looked really, really good. Jean suddenly lost interest in analyzing her feeling for Scott and more focused on Scott without his shirt. She absentmindedly stuffed her mouth with another cookie letting bits of cookie crumbs and chocolate chips spilled out of her mouth all over the kitchen table.

"Jean!" cried Kitty, appalled by Jean's lack of table manners. "Use a plate or something!"

"Oh," mumbled Jean, who woke up from her pleasant stupor and cleaned up the mess with her napkin.

"For good sake," said Kitty, rolling her eyes. "You're almost as bad as Kurt!"

Suddenly, a small explosion manifested itself in the room, bringing with it, the smell of sulfur and something else that was pungent. Out the smoke appeared Kurt, hanging on the kitchen light with his tail.

"whose verse van me?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"Kurt Wagner," stated Kitty, waving her finger at him. "You were spying on us!"

"Not exactly," said Kurt attempting to defend himself. "Let's just say vat I happened to be in vee next room by vee door within earshot."

"Don't worry about it Kitty," Jean said dismissively. "I knew he was there all the time."

Kitty was shocked by this revelation. "How did…?"

Jean stopped her in mid-sentence and gestured by pointing with both her index fingers towards her temples.

"Psychic," she answered with a wry grin.

"You're not mad?" Kitty asked in amazement.

"Hey, if Kurt wants to listen in on me eating cookies and milk in the kitchen, that's fine with me. I'd think it was strange if it was anyone else but its Kurt, so what else is new?"

"Thanks," said Kurt. "I think."

"Just out of curiosity, why are you spying me?" Jean asked with limited enthusiasm.

"I vasn't spying on you Jean," Kurt reassured her. "I vus vaiting up for, you know..."

"Your sister?" Jean asked, with a little more interest.

"Actually, for both ov vhem," answered Kurt hesitantly.

"Really?" inquired Jean, elated by Kurt's answer. "I take it that you don't approve of your sister going out with your best friend?" Jean leaned forward, anticipating Kurt's answer.

"Don't get me wrong, Jean," Kurt said. "In any ovher circumstance, I'd be absolutely thrilled if Scott and Rogue got togevher."

"Oh." Jean responded, disheartened.

"I mean, my sister and my best friend, I mean, vat would be great! Vee could hang out, go out for pizza, go bowling, so many possibilities."

"I'm hoping there is a 'but' here," interrupted Jean, growing more impatient and annoyed.

"Vere is, vere is," Kurt replied. "I am here to confront my sister, an' advise her vat vis vas a bad decision."

"I don't see how that's going to help Kurt," said Jean, her nerves frayed. "Since they're already out on the date."

"I see your point," stated Kurt, feeling a little foolish.

"And I like, already confronted her," added Kitty.

"You did?" they both asked. Jean shushed Kurt and turned to face Kitty.

"What did you say?" Jean asked with great interest.

"I like, told her this all crazy, and that like, it's so totally uncool what you're doing."

"And?"

"She like told me all about why she was doing it and I like totally understood."

"Enlighten me, if you will?"

"Closure," Kitty answered with confidence.

"Closure?" Jean asked, puzzled.

"Closure," Kitty repeated with the same confidence.

"Closure?" Jean asked again. "What the heck does that mean, 'closure'?"

"Well," Kitty spluttered, trying to understand it herself. "she wants to like, tell Scott how she feels."

"I gathered that," Jean responded. "Since she pretty much told me that already."

"She did?" Kitty asked, thinking that she was the only one with inside track.

"Yes," replied Jean. "She did. I suppose this is all news to you, Kurt?"

"Vell, no," Kurt answered tentatively. "I kind ovf knew it all along."

"What!" Jean exclaimed, shocked by this revelation.

"Please, let me explain," implored Kurt, seeing Jean's rather explosive reaction. "I didn't know right away. But if you vatched Rogue sneak glances at Scott vhen he valked by or across vee room. And add vee fact vat vey are alvays hanging out with each ovther, it seemed pretty obvious."

"Yeah," acknowledged Kitty, nodding in agreement.

Both of them soon realized that Jean was looking really cross. Kurt did his best to try to dissolve the situation.

"But no that obvious!" he quickly added.

"Yeah, total mystery," Kitty said, in support.

Jean eyed both young mutants and felt that she needed her alone time again. She poured a full glass of milk.

"If you two will excuse me," announced Jean. "I'm going to drown my sorrows." Jean then gulped an entire glass of milk straight down.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Kurt. "Vee milk is almost vinished! And you've practically eaten all of vee cookies! Vat can't be good for you Jean! I mean you don't look so good right now! I mean with no make-up and with vhose bags under your eyes, eating like vat is going to make your hips bigger or someving. Vhy are you looking at me like vat? Vhy is she looking at me like vat, Kitty? Kitty? Vhy are you looking at me like vat?"

"Kurt," said Kitty, slapping his shoulder. "You're not helping!" Jean was still burning a hole through Kurt with a lethal stare.

"Vot did I say?" asked Kurt, who still didn't understand the ramifications of his brutal honesty.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Jean said finally.

"Good idea," replied Kitty glaring at Kurt. "Me and Jean…"

"I mean both of you," Jean added intently.

"Oh," said Kitty who finally took the hint that Jean wanted to be alone. "Okay, Jean, if that's what you want…"

"Oh, it is." Jean interjected.

"But before I do…." Kitty stated, causing Jean to repeatedly bang her head on the kitchen table. "Let me just say that sometimes, like, if you want somebody bad enough, you like, do a lot of stupid things, which you know are like, wrong. And sometimes, you don't see who you're hurting in the process. So before you go all ballistic on Rogue, try to understand what's it like for her, okay? I know that's hard, but try. That's all. Okay?"

"Kitty?" said Jean, who had a simple smile on her face.

"Yes, Jean?" replied Kitty, beaming.

"I've only got one thing to say to you, to both of you."

"Yes?" they both asked excitedly.

"LOGAN!"

Suddenly, Jean found herself alone again with nothing but the smell of Kurt teleporting away. The fear of Logan was enough to scare those two from meddling any further. Jean breathed a sigh of relief. She then eyed the shadows in the hallway leading out from the kitchen.

"You can come out now, Logan."

Logan came out of the shadows, barely lit by the light of the kitchen. He leaned up against the doorway, somewhat amused by Jean's detection of him.

"How'd ya know?" Logan asked.

"Y'know," Jean responded making her 'psychic' gesture again.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Jeannie," said Logan, as he moved back down the hallway.

"What advice is that, Logan?" Jean asked, curiously.

"Go to bed. Things will turn out in the mornin'. Promise." Although she couldn't see his face, Jean could feel Logan smile in the dark.

Logan's reassurance made Jean feel better to her surprise. It was comforting to have his support in all of this. But she knew he was right. Stuffing herself was still not making things better. Jean decided that she would try to get to some sleep and not obsess like she was. She unconsciously found herself checking her hips to see if they'd gotten bigger.

"Stupid Kurt!" she thought to herself, as looked in the hallway mirror looking for bags under her eyes. "God, he's right. I am a mess!"

Jean slowly made her way upstairs, still in a daydream. She couldn't stop thinking about Rogue and Scott. She had a strong psychic bond with Scott that was special, but Jean didn't dare try to access it because Scott would know. He would think that she didn't trust him. But it was Rogue that she didn't trust. But Scott was always so naïve and trusting. He was out with a beautiful, attractive girl who was interested in him. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't touch her without, well, dying, what would stop him from being tempted? Jean was still unsure about her and Scott's relationship. She could go into his mind and find out for sure but she didn't want to. Jean wanted Scott to be open with her, tell her how he really felt. Even in the most intimate of moments, part of Scott was closed off from her. He would always dismiss it as nothing, but as a psychic, she was somewhat empathic and could sense his mood and feelings. It was like he was deceiving her, more like protecting her. It was all confusing to her. Maybe Scott felt that there were things about him that she would never be able to understand. He had such adversity in his life. She didn't, save hiding her powers. But he didn't have his parents and he just discovered his brother only recently. They would need a lifetime to catch up. Even Alex had parents. Scott bounced around from orphanage to orphanage without anybody to comfort him. It was just him. She imagined him alone as a little boy, always searching for someone and never finding them. There were many times that Jean wanted to hold him, to try take away his pain from him, to have him open up to her and share his pain. Jean's life seemed quite tranquil in comparison, parents who loved her, siblings, friends. No wonder Rogue always called her 'Ms. Perfect'. She hated that, but in comparison to Rogue's life, it might be accurate. Perhaps it was the adversity of both Scott and Rogue's lives that allows them to empathize with each other. Maybe it was what drew Rogue to Scott in the first place. Maybe on some level, they connected in way that Jean couldn't. She was starting to get more depressed. Jean decided if she was ever going to sleep (or stop eating cookies for that matter) she needed to stop obsessing.

'Tomorrow is a new day, right?" she thought. 'Yeah, right.'

Jean went around the corner towards her bedroom to find it partially closed. She couldn't remember it being closed. Jean opened the door only to find an unexpected and definitely unwanted visitor, the Acolyte known as Gambit. He was reclined on the edge of her window sill, not at all afraid of being discovered. Gambit had his trademark charming smile on his face and his eyes betrayed nothing of his intentions. Jean on the other hand was startled. She immediately saw that her housecoat was open and Gambit was giving her the once over. Jean instinctively closed her housecoat and proceeded to tie up her belt.

"Please chere," Gambit said. "No need to be modest on my account. A girl like you don't need to be modest." Gambit again gave her wink and another once over.

Jean continued to tie her housecoat tighter, and gave Gambit a glare that would melt steel. He wasn't intimidated at all. Gambit seemed more amused than anything, which only made Jean angrier.

"What are you doing here!" Jean snarled.

"Oh, jus in the neighbourhood," Gambit answered. "Gambit was all lonely an' thought he could have the pleasure of yer company. Don't worry, is not my first time in a girl's bedroom." He winked at her again.

"Get out!" ordered Jean, pointing to the window.

"Pardonez moi, chere," Gambit said, reverting to French as he often did. "Gambit only wants the pleasure of good conversation."

"Get it somewhere else," Jean replied, unimpressed. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Oh y'know," Gambit answered. "Yer X-Mansion got a pretty good security system. But Gambit is dat much betta." He gestured with both his fingers indicating his superior thieving skills.

"I'm happy for you," Jean said sarcastically. "Now get out before I call for help and you end up having a good conservation with Logan."

"Ok! Ok!" Gambit replied in a panic. "No need for Monsieur Logan to be involved. We get down to bizness. Personal bizness."

Jean enjoyed seeing the cocky Acolyte briefly squirm at the mention of Logan. While she would never admit openly, Jean seemed almost flattered at Gambit's assertive yet tactless flirting. The fact that he was absolutely gorgeous made it much more exciting. But to Jean, in hindsight, Gambit was no Scott. So his comments rolled off her like water off a duck's back. But it's not everyday a strange man enters her bedroom.

"I'm waiting," said Jean impatiently with her arms folded. 

"Take it easy, chere," replied Gambit, and he prepared himself to tell his story. "I was dinin' tonight at one of my favorite establishments, mind you, not for de food, a bit too greasy fer my palette, but rather de atmosphere. Plus, Gambit get to smoke indoors."

"How nice for you," sighed Jean, rolling her eyes.

Gambit carried on unevaded, ignoring her remarks.

"I was sittin' in de café, indulgin' in coffee and cigarettes, when lo an' behold, guess who's comin' to dinner but de beautiful Rogue and Monsieur Summers. Gambit did not believe it, dey were goin' on like lovebirds, laughin' and holdin' hands an all…"

Jean didn't like this at all, not one bit. It was bad enough that they were out a date, but actually enjoying each other's company. Jean couldn't imagine Rogue actually laughing, or Scott being all that funny. Jean got back to reality to listen to Gambit's report on their date.

"Then all of a sudden, Rogue says somethin' to Scott dat makes him storm out of de restaurant. Rogue look like death warmed over, but she went rite after 'em."

"I hope this has a happy ending," Jean thought to herself, smiling.

"Den dey arguin' back an' fort, den it look like dey come to a resolution. Den dey are walkin' arm and arm towards de park."

Jean's eyes widened in panic and worry.

"You not angry dat yer beau is cheatin' on you," Gambit asked, surprised by Jean's non-energetic response.

"No, no," Jean responded, lost in her own thoughts. "I already knew they were on a date."

Gambit was perplexed by Jean's response. He then gave Jean a stern look. "You been readin' my mind?"

"No, I didn't, it's just, I kind of lost a bet to Rogue and she got to take Scott out for the night."

"Reeally?" stated Gambit, intrigued by Jean's explanation. "May Gambit inquire as to how you bet yer boyfriend an' lost?"

"I didn't bet my boyfriend, "Jean cried angrily, then quickly regained her composure. "Let me explain, we were playing poker…"

"Poker?" Gambit asked, with a grin. He chuckled to himself.

"You mind letting me in on the joke?" Jean inquired, a little perturbed by Gambit's reaction."

"With Rogue?" he added, still laughing.

"Knock it off!" cried Jean, who was getting upset.

"My apologies, chere," said Gambit, suppressing his amusement. "Gambit will let you in on de joke, but you may not find it all dat funny."

"Enough with the pretenses and just tell me," Jean said, demanding that Gambit get to the point.

"Betta dat Gambit show you, chere," Gambit said, taking out a deck of cards. With great alacrity, he dealt them each a hand.

"Now," Gambit stated. "Look at de hand but don't tell me what it is."

Jean looked at her cards, and then looked at Gambit, awaiting a response.

"A flush, right?" Gambit asked, as if it were a rhetorical question.

"Yeah," Jean said.

Gambit threw down his cards to reveal a full house.

"Seem familiar, non?" Gambit inquired.

Jean was in silent shock. Gambit continued on with his explanation.

"Dat was de first thing I taught Rogue. If yer quick enough, you can deal any hand you want if you know how. Mark yer cards, deal under de deck. Count de card if yer able. You can deal yerself a royal flush or four of a kind. But first an' foremost, you gotta be subtle. Make it look fair. Win a few, lose a few. Lure dem in, let dem take de bait, an' den real dem in. A flush is good but not too good. A full house is betta, but not dat much betta. Really good hands but deys are not so uncommonlike. No one would suspect dat dey were bein' played for fools."

Jean's knuckles whitened as her blood seemed to gather to her face, which was red with rage. Gambit recoiled slightly, assuming that she was about to blow her top. While her intensity filled the room, Jean remained still for what seemed to be an eternity. She finally said something.

"Where's your car?" she asked sternly.

"No car," Gambit responded. "Jus my motorcycle."

"Meet me at the front of the gate, I'll be there shortly."

"Chere…"

"Now!"

Gambit, still transfixed on Jean quickly opened the window and slid out, unwilling to argue with the young female mutant in her present state. Jean paced a little as she tried to keep her anger in check. She suddenly looked into the darkness of the hallway. She sent a thought wave into the pitch black hall.

"For the last time, go…to...bed!"

The sound of Jean's teammates scrambling to their rooms with her telepathic shout. They were spying on her and Gambit's situation. Jean didn't care really; she just felt the need to lash out. But Jean knew who she wanted to confront. She was going to save her anger for who truly deserved it.

"You want 'closure'?" she whispered to herself with the undercurrent of her rage. "I'll give you more 'closure' than you bargained for."


	10. Hot Pursuit and Picture Shows

Scott and Rogue walked arm and arm through the city park. Although it was clear night, the park itself was virtually deserted. Both mutants were able to enjoy the serenity and the beauty of the setting. Although artificially constructed, the trees offered closeness to the natural world that was absent within the rest of the city. The smell of the foliage and the rustling sounds caused by the wind awakened the senses to more than the visual spectacle. Looking up, one could see the branches of a tree silhouetting against an even more imposing moon, sharpening each others respective beauty. The stars were also visible, but were dampened by the streetlights and the other artificial lights that make up the urbanized environment. Creation and human invention always seemed to be at odds, with humanity feeling the need to impose itself upon nature as opposed to living in harmony with it. The only place in this urban jungle full of asphalt and concrete that allowed flora and fauna to exist with some measure of freedom was the park. In a moment of introspection, many ideas and revelations could fixate themselves on the consciousness of those who observe the juxtaposition of man-made and natural structures. Perhaps one could celebrate of the achievements of humanity in its capacity to master and dominate their environment. Or perhaps it was a constant reminder of humanity's fragmentation from nature, of how far off humanity has strayed from it. Maybe it was a little of both, or if one were more optimistic about people's ability to change, the scene may act as a reminder of what we have lost, but also remind the world that paradise could be regained and humans could return and be in communion with the natural world. Within a simple moment of quiet contemplation, one could at once find transcendence from the mundane aspects of the world with all its shallow and petty concerns and find a universal beauty that would unravel the inner confusion of the human consciousness to find the self that is part of the universal truth of existence.

"Are you as bored as ah am?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah," Scott answered. "But this was your idea."

"Ah thought it would be romantic, but ah wasn't plannin' to walk all night. And you don't exactly seem all that into it."

"What are you talking about?"

"What ah mean is, you could lighten up a little."

"I'm fine."

"But you're more uptight than usual, if that's possible."

"Can you guess why?" Scott countered sarcastically.

"You can at least try to have a good time," Rogue replied, giving Scott a look of annoyance.

"Is that another rule?" Scott asked, continuing to be sarcastic.

"Cut it out, Scott," Rogue said seriously, feeling a bit hurt at Scott's attitude.

"Sorry," Scott said with a note of sheepishness. "I'm just not comfortable with this arrangement."

"You wanna back out?" Rogue asked, disappointingly.

"No," Scott said simply. "I said I was going to do this and I will."

"You're just not going to have a good time?" Rogue asked, glaring at Scott.

"Look, I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm just being honest with you, that's all."

"Exactly what ah asked for ah guess," Rogue sighed.

"Sorry."

"Ah don't want you to be sorry, ah want you to lighten up." Rogue stated in frustration.

"Sorry."

Rogue groaned, and proceeded to sulk, still fastened to the arm of her tormentor.

Scott looked over to the young female mutant on his arm and made an assessment of her mood. He gave the best response he could think of.

"Sorry." Scott repeated, cracking a smile.

Rogue turned to give Scott another angry glare, only to force back her laughter.

"You are not funny," Rogue said, forcing her best frown.

"Just having fun," Scott said, still grinning.

"At least you're lightening up," said Rogue with a shrug of her shoulders. "At my expense of course..."

Rogue felt that Scott was about to say something and thus she cut him off before he had the chance to say anything.

"And don't say 'sorry' again or ah swear ah'll knock yer block off."

Scott suppressed a laugh and said nothing. He simply gripped Rogue a little harder and pulled her off balance. Rogue responded by punching him in the shoulder. They proceeded to play fight a little until Rogue put a stop to it.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Rogue said, unable to contain her laughter. "At least yer relaxing for a change."

"Alright," said Scott laughingly. "Let's do something. Uh, how about a movie?"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in agreement.

"Cool. Let's head down to the multiplex and see what's playing."

"Y'have anythin' in mind?" Rogue asked.

"Not particularly," Scott answered. "Whatever's playing, I'm there."

"Mind if ah get to pick the movie?" Rogue asked innocently.

Scott raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Sure, I guess."

"Don't look at me like that," Rogue snapped, disliking Scott's facial expression.

"Are you up to something?" Scott asked, right to the point.

"C'mon Scott," Rogue said dismissively.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, ah don't have anythin' planned cause one, it was your idea, two, ah don't know what's playin' and three, ah don't know what the heck ah would have planned exactly for a public place."

Scott couldn't argue with that logic.

"Fair enough."

"Your gettin' awfully paranoid," Rogue said as she studied Scott's profile.

"Can you blame me?" he answered with a serious look on his face.

Rogue cast her eyes downward to coo borate Scott's reasoning.

"I guess not," Rogue sighed, feeling as if both she and Scott were back to square one.

Scott felt empathy for Rogue and sensed that she was remorseful for everything up to this point. At least it seemed so. Although their seemed to be a certain risk involved when offering up one's trust, Scott decided to give Rogue a chance.

"I'll trust you," stated Scott.

"W-What?" Rogue asked in shock, breaking her out of the funk of self-pity.

"I'll trust you. I'm taking your word, verbatim. I'm taking everything you say at face value. No past guilt required."

"Uh, thanks," Rogue said, bewildered. She was completely blown away by Scott's giving of trust. It was almost a sweet gesture, despite the fact that it implied that Rogue was up to something.

"Right. Let's hustle to the car and get downtown before any of the late movies start."

"Sure," answered Rogue, smiling in affirmation. She was starting to feel better about the whole thing, as she allowed herself to be dragged by Scott to the car.

Jean had just finished changing her clothes for the fifth time. She had to fix her make-up and hair. It just felt unnatural for her to go outside without doing that, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. Her behavior became so ludicrous to the point that she started to change her top to match her shoes and then change her pants because they looked too casual. She changed her outfit again, and then decided on a casual but elegant look. The mid-drift seemed a bit much for this occasion but that was a judgment call.

Jean levitated herself from her bedroom window, carefully closing and shutting it behind her as she floated across the mansion grounds and over the gates to where Gambit had been waiting for some time. Jean gracefully landed on the back of the bike much to Gambit's delight.

"You look lovely, chere," Gambit said, giving Jean another once over.

"Shut up!" Jean growled, obviously not in the mood for flirting.

"No need to be rude, chere," said Gambit, acting all offended, yet he anticipated that Jean would be less than responsive.

Jean recognized immediately that she was lashing out at Gambit for no good reason. Her hard facial expression softened with this realization.

"I'm sorry," Jean said apologetically. "It's just…"

"No explanations needed, chere," interjected Gambit flippantly. "Gambit's a big boy an' he understands de circumstances. 'Course if ya feel bad 'nough, you can always make it up to Gambit." He then flashed Jean his most charming and beguiling smile.

Jean simply sighed and rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself on the backseat. She had to admit that Gambit did give a little bit of thrill with his 'bad-boy' persona. But he just seemed to lay it on too thick. What was even more maddening was that he was totally committed to the moment and was relentless in his pursuit. A girl could be easily flattered by his charm, but Jean perceived that Gambit enjoyed the chase more than the prize. This could be both a plus and a minus depending on what you wanted from a guy. Women like the chase too, to be the object of a boy's affection. But it had to be the right boy to be meaningful; otherwise, the thrill would vanish soon after the chase is finished. The romance of something and the reality are often divergent in nature, one being all pleasantries while the other being mostly unpalatable and painful. Gambit wasn't really interested in her at all. He was pursuing Rogue, which was obvious, but it was a force of habit perhaps. A need to prove to himself and others that he was desirable. Or perhaps that he was a full-blown womanizer could also be the reason. Whatever the case, she did not take him seriously at all. Jean was pursuing someone else entirely. Girls like to chase too.

"Do you have an extra helmet?" Jean asked, feeling a little apprehensive about riding without one.

"Gambit don't wear one," he answered, "but since Gambit knew you was comin' along for de ride, Gambit procured dis pour vous."

From under Gambit's overcoat, he produced a somewhat familiar motorcycle helmet that Jean couldn't help but recognize immediately.

"Hey, that's Logan's helmet," Jean exclaimed, looking at Gambit accusingly.

"Dis is Monsieur Logan's helmet?" Gambit asked with phony innocence. "Is but a coincidence, non?"

"Yeah, right," responded Jean in disbelief. She yanked the helmet from his hand and placed it on her head, although it fit rather loose.

Gambit proceeded to rev up his engine, all ready to burst out into the city streets.

"Hold on tight, chere," Gambit ordered. "Squeeze as hard as you like."

Jean, out of sense of self-preservation held on to Gambit's waist for dear life, marveling on how firm he actually was. Although she couldn't see his face, Jean knew that Gambit was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're liking this way too much for your own good." Jean remarked.

"Gambit's a complex man wid simple pleasures, chere." Gambit answered flippantly. "I tink de feelin's mutual, non?"

"Just get going," ordered Jean, who was having more than enough of Gambit's cavalier attitude.

Gambit silently complied and raced off into the night at blinding speed, leaving dust and smoke in their wake. With a flash they were away from the mansion within mere moments. Both mutants were indeed, racing against time and the moment.

"Two regular popcorn combos, please." Scott declared to the cashier at the concession stand.

"Ah dunno," Rogue said. "Aren't you full from before?"

Scott just shrugged his shoulders, which caused Rogue to look at him in disbelief.

"Where do you put all?" Rogue gasped.

"I don't know," Scott answered. "I'm just hungry, that's all. Anyway we have a whole two hours before this movie finishes."

"Ah guess," Rogue said, still apprehensive. "Look at the size of that soda! Who can drink that much soda?"

"Just throw it away if you can't finish it," Scott suggested.

"Ah don't want to throw food away," Rogue retorted. "That'd be wasteful."

"Wow," uttered Scott. "A regular 'Catch-22'."

"Well, ah'm sorry if ah'm being too difficult for you," Rogue announced sarcastically.

"You're not being difficult," Scott countered. "Just annoying."

"Cut the smart mouth 'four eyes'; before ah make ya a 'one eye!'" declared Rogue, pressing her gloved fist against Scott's nose.

"Okay, I'm sorry, geez," Scott proclaimed, backing away from an almost certain punch in the face. Rogue inched forward to shake her finger at Scott to admonish him.

"You're supposed to be nice to me," Rogue stated.

"I'm nice, "said Scott indignantly. "I'm just ribbing you. It's all in fun."

"Fun, huh?" reiterated Rogue. "How'd you like me to turn the tables?"

"Go ahead, I can take it," Scott replied in confidence as he picked up his popcorn and soda.

"Oh really?" Rogue inquired with a smug reassured ness. "Let's find out shall we?"

Rogue slowly circled Scott as she pondered on what would make him feel the most uncomfortable.

"Hmm, let's see. Oh, ah know! Remember that girl you were goin' out with, what's her name, hmmm….Taryn?"

"Uhhh….," mumbled Scott, not liking where this was going.

"Well, ah do. You know those times ah've absorbed yer powers? Well, sometimes ah pick up thoughts, memories, experiences, you know. Ah can remember some involvin' you and Taryn…"

"I'll be nice," Scott interrupted.

"That's what ah like to here," Rogue said, patting Scott on the cheek. "Now, compliment me."

"Rogue, c'mon now, you're pushing it." Scott protested.

"Do you know who would like to know about you and Taryn? Jean! Ah mean, she would be so interested in knowing…"

"I'm sorry…, beautiful."

"Beautiful," echoed Rogue with delight. "Ah like that."

"I only want your happiness, gorgeous."

"Now you're being sarcastic. Stick with beautiful an' we'll be fine."

"Sure thing 'vision of loveliness'," Scott said grinning.

"If only you meant it," Rogue said scornfully. "Anyway, save the sweet talk for later. Please."

Scott and Rogue, with snacks in hand, made their way to the appropriate theatre. As they went inside, they were surprised at how empty it was, especially on a weekend. The place was incredibly dirty. The floor stuck to their shoes as they walked down the main aisle. They sidestepped their way to the center of the middle row and sat down. The odour was overpowering, a hodgepodge of aromatic abominations plagued the air. It was hardly what either Scott or Rogue imagined.

"Ugh, what is that?" Rogue asked as she vainly attempted to wave the offending smells from her nose.

"I don't know," Scott replied, who was also reeling from the smell.

"Ah don't think ah could take two hours of this," Rogue suggested, not wanted to wallow any further in the filth of the theatre.

"I know this is a pretty lousy theatre, but we've paid for our tickets, and their not showing this movie anywhere else, so, lets try to grin and bear it. We're X-Men right? No theatre can beat us."

Rogue smiled and nodded in agreement. Scott could always find the right words to make her feel better. She was just beginning to forget about the unpleasantness of the scene. The lights began to fade as they began to show commercials and previews on the screen.

"Thanks for not picking a romantic comedy, Rogue," Scott said.

"No problem," Rogue replied and she settled into her seat. "Ah know how you guys at the mansion love action movies."

"I take you don't like them," Scott inquired.

"No," Rogue responded. "Ah love action movies."

"You know, I should have figured you would be a fan."

"You think that's weird?" Rogue asked self-consciously.

"No, no, of course not," Scott replied, sensing Rogue's vulnerability. "It's just that Jean would never sit through something like this. She'd drag me into some horrible romantic comedy."

"Ugh!" grunted Rogue in concurrence. "Those are the worst!"

"Yeah, they're never funny or romantic."

"And they're so phony. An' it's always a 'happily ever after' ending."

"And the actors are so bad," added Scott.

"Well, ya gotta blame the director more than anyone else. An' the screenwriter, ah mean, who could take pride in some of that junk they come up with."

"I'd take my name of the credits if I even wrote something like that."

"Well, at least we both hate the same type of movies," Rogue concluded.

"And love the same type of junk food," Scott quipped.

"Some of us more than others," Rogue retorted as she playfully patted Scott's stomach.

"Ha, ha," Scott said, smacking Rogue's hand away.

Rogue and Scott sat silent for a while watching the rest of the previews. Rogue was still a little bothered by Scott's comments about her liking action movies. He wasn't trying to slight her, but he was comparing her to Jean. Scott seemed to imply that Jean was more womanly than she was. It wasn't on purpose but it seemed that way. Rogue felt the need to justify herself. She didn't want Scott to perceive her as being unfeminine. Although, admittedly she knew deep down that she didn't exactly come across as all that womanly.

"Ah do like romantic movies, though," Rogue announced suddenly.

"What?" Scott asked, only half-listening while watching the previews

"Movies. Romantic movies. Ah like…romantic movies."

"Uh, okay," Scott replied, a little puzzled. "Like what?"

"Well, more the old black and white movies. The dialogue was a little cheesy but interesting. But the stories were original at least. An' they were honest, at least more honest than a lot of the stuff comin' down the line these days."

"I don't know," Scott said skeptically. "Most romantic films, even the old ones, are really cheesy."

"Well, ah don't expect a guy to know what's romantic."

Scott took offense to that remark and felt the need to debate the issue.

"Hey, guys can be romantic too you know."

"Present company accepted of course."

"Hey!"

"No offense Scott," Rogue said with frankness. "But you wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the butt."

"And how would you know?" Scott inquired accusingly.

"Well, ah know because the girls know. An' the girls know because Jean knows."

"What?" Scott exclaimed in surprise.

"Scott," Rogue said trying to keep the situation calm. "Girls always dish about their boyfriends to their girlfriends. It's a well established fact of life. They always compare notes with each other."

"Well, how come she hasn't said anything to me?"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at Scott's naivety. Scott didn't like being laughed at, especially at the accusation of being unromantic.

"Oh Scott, Jean would never tell you that because you'd take it all personally, just like you are now."

Scott started to become obsessed with this eye-opener. He needed to know more about it.

"What is it that she doesn't find romantic about me?" Scott asked, wrought with feelings of inadequacy.

"Well," Rogue stammered tentatively. "She thinks you're a little boring."

"Boring!"

"Shh! Scott, take it easy!"

"What does she mean I'm boring?" Scott questioned, looking for a straight answer.

"Maybe boring was a little harsh. What she means is, you're a little too predictable. You never surprise her with anythin' new. No flowers, chocolates, love poems, romantic dinners, nothing new. It's always the same date over an' over again."

"Gee, I sorry to disappoint all of you," Scott sulked as he sunk into his chair.

"Don't be such a baby Scott," Rogue said, chastising him. "Jean accepts you for what you are, good an' bad. So you're not a romantic guy. So what? That fine with Jean."

Rogue put her hand on Scott's hand in reassurance.

"It's fine with me too."

Scott casually withdrew his hand, still a little preoccupied with all of this. He couldn't believe that Jean would say that about him.

"But how could you even know about any of these things?" Scott asked in confusion. "You and Jean never talk to each other, really."

"Like ah said before, if Jean talks to the girls and one of them is Kitty, it's only gonna take a few seconds before ah get all the details, whether ah wanna know or not. Plus, Kurt and Kitty spy on you two constantly."

"Good to know," Scott answered rolling his eyes at all this lunacy. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"All signs point to 'no' " quipped Rogue.

"Well, at least I'm no longer out the loop," Scott sighed. "At least I hope not."

"Not entirely."

"One thing's been bugging me since this whole thing started."

"Oh," uttered Rogue, feeling a twinge of nervousness.

"How in the world did you convince Jean to get me to take you out on a date?"

Rogue paused, slinking into her seat and quietly sipped her soda. She waited a few moments, but she could feel Scott looking for her to answer his question. She finally broke her silence with the best answer she could think of.

"Ah made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

Gambit and Jean made great strides to reach the diner where Scott and Rogue were last seen. Despite her training and harrowing experiences as an X-Man, nothing could prepare Jean for the wild ride she experienced behind Gambit's motorcycle. When they finally reached their destination, Jean's heartbeat was in a panic. Her head was in a complete daze.

"How can you drive like that and not where a helmet," she gasped. "I can't believe you haven't killed yourself yet, or someone else for that matter."

"It's alright, chere," explained Gambit. "Gambit got the reflexes of a cat."

"And an ego the size of whale," Jean mused.

"Dat's confidence, chere," Gambit replied in earnest. "Confidence."

"Well can you tell me with 'confidence' where Scott and Rogue are?"

"Don't know," Gambit said with a shrug. "Last time I'd seen 'em day was walkin' out de diner to de park."

"A walk? Sounds romantic!" growled Jean.

Gambit became a little unnerved by Jean's somewhat erratic behaviour. He proceeded from that point on to 'walk on eggshells' when giving her bad news.

"Seems so, chere," Gambit replied. "But mebbee we can get things done faster. You is de psychic, why don't you just read his mind?"

"I can try sensing his presence, but I don't know how far away he is. We share a 'psychic bond' so to speak. We can sense it when one of us is near."

"Hmm?" Gambit pondered aloud. "A marriage of true minds, non?"

"Something like that," Jean answered, not willing to equate her relationship to something that melodramatic. "Let's see what I can find."

Jean attempted to focus her mind the best she could on Scott's thought patterns. Through the ethereal mess of other thoughts it was like looking for someone in a deep fog. With so many conscious minds running around in the same space, this made looking for Scott extra difficult. Suddenly, another collection of somewhat sordid thoughts seemed to be coming from nearby.

"Gambit, will you please stop doing that?" Jean yelled, sensing Gambit, once again, ogling her.

"Can't help it, chere, Gambit likes to stop and smell de roses."

"Turn around," ordered Jean. "And try to keep your thoughts quiet and clean for a second so I can concentrate."

"Dat's a bit of stretch but Gambit will try."

Gambit looked temporarily over his shoulder to get a last look.

"Gambit…"

"Sorry, chere, you don't know your own strength, whew!"

Jean didn't mind the attention as much as she made it out to be. A girl likes to feel attractive and it was somewhat flattering that another guy would find her interesting. But Jean had one boy on her mind and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. She went into her mind and focused intently, clearing her mind of all stray thoughts, attempting to hone in on Scott. She used her thoughts and feelings that concerned him as an amplifier, to boost her range in finding him. Jean started to get impressions of an awful smell, Scott's ex-girlfriend Taryn and the taste of something that he was eating.

"Anythin' chere?" Gambit asked. "You sense anythin'?"

Jean's eyes narrowed, she said one word, "Popcorn."

"Mmm, popcorn," mumbled Scott as he shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"When is thing gonna start?" Rogue fussed. "Ah haven't seen so many previews in my life."

"Maybe we should show up late next time," Scott remarked.

"An' what's with all of these commercials. Ah mean the whole point of goin' to the movies is to avoid the commercials. An' now they're all ten minutes long and you can't change the channel or leave."

"I think that's the point, Rogue."

"Maybe we should go on covert mission to Hollywood to deal with the problem," Rogue said jokingly.

"Well, that might be the one thing that people will support us on," Scott added. "We'll make the Hollywood types sit through their own commercials."

Both Scott and Rogue laughed as they shared their disdain for the movie industry. Rogue enjoyed the fact that Scott was starting to relax around her more. She loved to see him so animated. It was such a contrast from his usually reserved demeanor. It was true that she had taken a number of liberties with Scott through coercion, but the fact was, now, he was having a good time with her. It made Rogue want to take further liberties, but she knew that it wasn't the right time as of yet. She glanced down and to her surprise she saw that Scott had almost finished his popcorn.

"Are you done all your popcorn already?" Rogue gasped.

"Umm, yeah," Scott answered, feeling a little embarrassed due to Rogue constantly questioning him on his eating habits.

"Ah'm gonna have to put a muzzle on you at some point. How can someone be so slim and eat like that? Ah can't get away with eatin' like that. Ah think that's a crime."

Scott was starting to feel a little guilty as he continued to munch on the remnants of his popcorn bucket. Rogue saw his reaction and felt a little guilty herself. She didn't want to be accused of killing the fun.

"Sorry, Scott. If you still feel hungry you can have the rest of mine."

"We'll share it, together."

Rogue smiled when Scott's generous offer.

"Thank you Scott," said Rogue. She then gave him a serious look. "Just don't chow it all down before ah get some."

"Scout's honor," Scott answered with a salute. Scott turned to face the screen as the feature presentation was about to start.

Rogue had rolled her eyes at Scott's goofiness but it made her smile too. Even though they were not completely alone in the theatre, it was dark enough to make it seem that way. It looked like her and Scott were alone once again. Scott was too into the movie to notice Rogue looking at him. She gazed at his face which was partially visible due to the light reflecting off the screen. Rogue studied the profile of his face which made her heart skip. She saw that Scott's arm reach over his arm rest and was partially on her own. Rogue cautiously moved her arm next to his, facing the screen but eyeing Scott through the corner of her eye. They both were touching arm to arm but Scott did not flinch or recoil. Rogue would love to have him wrap his arm around her or place her head on his shoulder but it was too farfetched a fantasy. So she settled for the next best thing. Rogue once again placed her gloved hand atop of Scott's. Scott again was too into the film to really notice what she was doing. She caressed his hand a few time, feeling the texture of his skin, admiring the strong masculine strength that seemed to be within his fingers. Rogue didn't mind too much that Scott was oblivious to her touching his hand. She decided to leave her hand on top of his, just to see how long it would take for Scott to notice. Just then, Scott pulled his hand away. Rogue looked to see if his reaction was disdainful. To her surprise, Scott was not even looking at her. He was reaching for the popcorn bucket in her lap.

"The story of my life," Rogue thought to herself.

Just then, another surprise; Scott had placed his hand right on top of hers. He didn't seem to notice this. Rogue was shocked, but then she calmed down. She was elated by this latest action even though Scott wasn't even paying attention. Rogue didn't mind at all, not one bit. She reached for her soda and reclined into her seat, enjoyed the picture and the company. It was the next best thing.


	11. The Road Not Taken

"What do you mean we have to turn around to get gas?" Jean questioned rather loudly as Gambit made a huge illegal u-turn. The noise from the motorcycle was deafening, forcing her to shout out her contempt, which she would have done anyway.

"Jus like I said, chere," shouted Gambit over the noise. "We is runnin' low on gas an' my ride needs a fill-up real soon!."

"Why didn't you do it before!" Jean snapped, sounding even more exasperated.

"Chere, Gambit knows you upset, but dere is nothin' to worry 'bout. We take a few minutes for de gas. Den we are back on de trail of our prey. Takin' in a show at de movie teeatre!"

"We don't even know if they're at a movie theatre," shouted Jean, who became more petulant. "I just sensed that Scott was eating popcorn. They could just be walking out of the movie. Or he could have picked some popcorn up somewhere."

"At dis time of night, chere! Where is your beau goin' to buy popcorn? Gambit assume dis is warm, buttered popcorn !"

"Yes!" confirmed Jean, remembering the sensation to be so. "Yes it was!"

"So de only place in de city as dis time of night dat would serve de warm popcorn would be in de teeatre, n'est pas!"

"That does make sense, I guess," Jean said loudly, unable to thwart Gambit's logic. "But there must be a dozen movie houses in this city!"

"Mebbee so, but dey probably went to de multiplex since it be de closest one to de restaurant!"

"And if you're wrong?" Jean asked skeptically.

"Well, jus to make sure, we have your 'psychic attachment' to fall back on. It will help guide us where dey might be!"

"I don't think I can concentrate when we're going so fast! Cough!" Jean said, becoming hoarse from the constant shouting. "You'll have to stop to let me use it properly!"

"Gambit thought you X-Men were trained for dis sort of thing!" Gambit inquired.

"I'm a better telekinetic than a telepath," Jean answered, a little perturbed by having to admit her shortcomings. "But if I were you, I'd stay on my good side." Jean proceeded to squeeze Gambit tightly around his ribs.

"Unh, take it easy chere, you're hurting Gambit," Gambit wheezed as Jean seemed to crush him with her wiry but strong arms.

"Just making sure we understand each other," Jean said grinning.

"Clear as crystal," Gambit replied, wincing. With his confirmation, Jean relaxed her grip, allowing Gambit to breathe properly. "You strong chere."

"My X-Men training," Jean said proudly.

Gambit formed a sly grin upon his face.

"Touché."

"Well, that was a big waste of time," Rogue grunted as she and Scott walked out of the theatre.

"I admit it wasn't the greatest movie in the world," Scott said. "But I've definitely seen worse."

"Ah mean, really though, that was just sad. How many times can you see the same tired and borin' premise."

"May I remind you that it's an action movie and plot is optional," retorted Scott. "But it still had its moments."

"Yeah, but how many times can you see the same types of stunts over an' over again. It's like they're not even tryin' to do anythin' new."

Scott saw that there was café nearby, and motioned to Rogue.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee at the café over there?"

Rogue shrugged and nodded nonchalantly, eager to continue her conversation with Scott. A diatribe over a cup of coffee seemed ideal. They both made their way across the intersection of the street to the place in question. The two mutants entered the quaint little café and were taken aback by the spectacle. Despite the fact that it was cleanest place they had been in all night, it was also apparently the strangest. The atmosphere, for lack of a better term was bohemian in nature. The walls were dark with strange monochrome abstracts adorning the walls. The floors were checkerboard creating a strange contrast within the room. The pottery and sculptures were interesting to say the least, but art if anything is subjective. While Rogue was more of an artistic type, both she and Scott found the whole visual experience quite perplexing. There was a strong and pleasant smell of coffee brewing that helped drain away any reservations they may have had about leaving, so they decided (as they had been doing for most of the evening) to make the best of it. Rogue and Scott spotted an empty corner of the establishment, free of strange characters and heavy cigarette smoke and walked towards the table. Along the way they brushed against a number of patrons that were hanging out in this particular establishment. It was amalgam of stereotypical characters that might frequent such places: beatniks, hippies, goths and a couple others that would best be described as miscellaneous. While Rogue didn't seem all that out of place, Scott with his preppy style of dress and conventional haircut, stood out like a sore thumb against the avant-garde backdrop. Scott nervously made his way through, enduring the stares of the people in the café, confirming his suspicions that he was definitely out of place here. Rogue seemed to fit in just fine, except for the fact that she was with this really square individual. She didn't pay any mind to the stares. Rogue was used to it. Scott was a little fazed, since he was used to being largely ignored, but he thought he could make a go of it. They both sat down and made themselves comfortable. Scott attempted to make contact with one of the wait staff, but she seemed to be in a daze and just walked by. Scott was a little perplexed.

"Wow, this place is freaky."

"It was your idea," Rogue said, reminding him of his suggestion.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be filled with all these weird people."

"Scott, we're mutants and we live with a bunch of mutants. How do we know what normal is?"

"Hey we're freaks by design, they're freaks by choice apparently."

Rogue was a little cross by Scott's remark.

"Is that what you think we are? Freaks?"

"No, no, What I mean is…" Scott stammered. "I just meant…"

"Yeah?" Rogue inquired, crossing her arms, staring Scott down in the process.

"That is to say…"

"Yeah?"

"What I mean is…"

"Yeah?"

"C'mon Rogue…"

"No, tell me right now."

"Look, I don't think we're freaks. It was just a joke. I mean, these people are freaky. They like being weird."

"You think ah'm weird?" Rogue asked intently.

"Look, I said we're not freaks. That was just a joke."

"No, ah mean, the way ah look, the way ah dress. You think ah'm weird?"

"No, of course not." Scott answered, resenting the fifth degree that he was getting from Rogue.

"So who's normal, Jean?"

"Alright, I'm sorry I said anything."

"Why? Is that why you never asked me out? You thought ah was a weirdo?"

"What brought this up?"

"Answer the question."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Ah asked you a question, an' ah want a straight answer from you."

"Hey, if you were so interested, if you had feelings for me, why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked accusingly.

"Cause you were too busy makin' googly eyes at Jean to notice."

"Notice? Notice what? I don't have psychic powers. You had plenty of opportunities to say something."

"What? When you're too busy pinin' over Jean being with Duncan. Or hookin' up with Taryn? What was that about?"

"Hey that's not fair!" Scott answered losing his cool.

"You were too busy lookin' at everyone else to look at what was right in front of you."

"Well, I'll say one thing for Taryn. She at least has the guts to actually speak to me. But not you, you get to be the victim. You get to be misunderstood. But you know what? You like to feel sorry for yourself and everyone else has to suffer because of it. You have a lot of people who care about you Rogue, including me! If you even bothered to give them a chance, instead of treating them like garbage, you'd know that! Everyone has to put up with your self-pity and your tantrums! Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it! I'm sick of you thinking that not being able to touch anyone means you can't let people get close to you! I'm sick of you blaming Jean when it's you and your inability to see how special you are in your own right! I'm sick and tired of hearing about how alone you are when there are so many guys out there who would count themselves lucky to be with you! But you push them away! You push them away, not your powers! I'm sick of feeling guilty about you not understanding that it wouldn't have mattered to me! It wouldn't make a difference to me or anyone else that cares about you! You can't touch anyone! So what? There's always a way around any problem! But it's you Rogue! Not me, not Jean, not Taryn, not your powers, not your looks, it's you Rogue. You're the problem! And I'm not going to feel bad for you anymore! I'm not going to walk on eggshells and feel guilty about I don't know what half the time! You're a beautiful, warm, loving person and if you gave the right person a chance you could have it all! But you're the one screwing it up by being a self-pitying, self-centered child! And I'm not sorry for saying it! What I'm sick of the most is, apologizing for every blasted thing I say! So I'm not sorry! You hear me! I'm not sorry!"

Rogue broke down and cried. Everyone in the café seemed to turn to witness the spectacle. Scott was in a state of shock as Rogue crying became louder and filled with greater anguish. He wasn't sure what to do, but felt he had to say something. He was feeling more self-conscious than ever with everyone staring at them. But he more concerned that Rogue was crying and he felt completely responsible.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Rogue," Scott pleaded. He went further into a panic. He had never seen Rogue like this before. Scott reached over to her trying to comfort Rogue, apologizing repeatedly.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Rogue, I didn't mean any of it, really. I'm a jerk, I'm sorry!"

"No Scott," Rogue sobbed. "You're right! Ah'm the one who's sorry. Ah have no right to blame you for somethin' that ah coulda done myself. Ah was bein' all testy and everythin'. That wasn't fair."

Scott handed Rogue various napkins from the dispenser to wipe away her tears and her running mascara.

"Thanks," Rogue stated, calming down substantially as she tried to clean herself up. "Ah must look like such a mess!"

"Why don't you get cleaned up and we can get out of here," Scott suggested sympathetically.

Rogue nodded meekly and got up to go the washroom to clean up. As she rose she stopped to address Scott.

"Scott?"

"Everything's cool Rogue," Scott stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Really."

Rogue felt more reassured and left the table. Scott noticed that he still had an audience watching both him and Rogue. He gave the on-lookers the best explanation that he could give at that particular moment.

"We're on a date!"

"Are you done yet?" Jean asked impatiently.

"Course, chere," answered Gambit. "All filled up."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to smoke near a gasoline station?"

Gambit paused and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Oui, chere, Gambit knows this."

"And?"

"Gambit don't care."

Jean groaned in frustration. They had spent the past while at a gas station which they managed to find downtown. While it should have taken only a few minutes, Gambit was taking his sweet time, as if he were waiting for something. He had cleaned his windshield a few times and smoked about three cigarettes. Jean was getting tired of waiting and broke the silence.

"So what's the hold up?"

Gambit had a pensive look upon his face as he tried to think of the best way to explain the delay. Jean was not filled with the greatest of confidences.

"Y'see chere, Gambit is just a lil' short on funds at dis particular time…"

"You don't have any money!" Jean gasped, interrupting him.

"Lil' louder, chere, de gas attendant didn't here ya," Gambit replied sarcastically.

Jean lowered her voice to avoid attracting unwanted ears.

"You don't have any money! Why don't you have any money!"

"Chere, it wasn't Gambit's intention to be travailin' 'round de city streets wit you lookin' fer yer boyfriend an' my soon-to-be girlfriend. Gambit only had limited funds at de time dis whole thin' started. Mebee you might have money to pay?'

"I didn't bring my purse! Don't you have a credit card or something!"

"Not at dis time," Gambit answered simply.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jean asked, in bewilderment.

"Exactly that, chere, Gambit had credit cards, Gambit don't have credits cards on his person now, so Gambit don't have credit cards at dis particular time."

"Well, do you at least have an ATM card!" Jean asked with growing frustration.

"Sure, chere, lots."

"Well?" Jean asked impatiently.

"Gas attendant say de machine is broken." Gambit answered.

"Well then why didn't you use your ATM cards to fill up!" Jean asked, growing more frustrated.

"Ah was gonna pay cash," Gambit responded, calmly smoking his cigarette.

"But you didn't have enough cash!" Jean exclaimed.

"Ah didn't know dat at dat particular time."

"Well that's just great!" Jean uttered with some sarcasm of her own. "And just what are we supposed to do now?"

"Relax chere," Gambit said calmly. "Gambit workin' on a plan."

"We are not going to make a break for it," implored Jean, who was not interested in becoming a petty criminal.

"Unfortunately, dat's a big part of Gambit's plan," replied Gambit, maintaining his cool disposition despite the desperate circumstance.

Jean, however, was not cool. She was getting upset by the fact that she might be stranded at a gas station downtown while Rogue was trying to commandeer her boyfriend. She also faced the prospect of becoming a gas thief. Jean knew that they were losing time. She also knew that she needed to find out where Scott was before it was too late. There was no clear explanation for what she expected to happen but it didn't matter. Jean had to reclaim her man and confront Rogue. So she felt she now had to resort to a low and desperate act.

"Okay, listen, I have a plan to get us out of this without getting into trouble."

"Great, chere," Gambit replied with enthusiasm. "Do it."

"But let me remind you, that at soon as we leave we are going to the nearest ATM machine and we will get cash on hand..."

"Course, chere."

"…and that what I'm about to do goes against my morals and ethics about how my powers are supposed to be used."

"Kinky, chere."

Jean gave Gambit a gaze that would level a city skyscraper. But Gambit remained as flippant as before. He simply smiled and gave her a wink. It infuriated Jean that it was getting harder for her to intimidate Gambit. She also found it strangely compelling, which made her feel a little guilty. Maybe Gambit's charm was getting to her, and maybe he knew it.

"Anyway, come with me."

Jean grabbed Gambit's hand and dragged him towards the gas bar. Gambit seemed a bit confused and was reluctant to go.

"What are you doin' chere?"

"You'll see," Jean said in passing, keeping a firm grip on the Cajun's wrist.

Jean shoved Gambit ahead of her into the small building. At the counter was the gas attendant, a young and awkward teenage boy who couldn't keep his eyes off Jean as he was dazzled by her natural beauty. Jean noticed his apparent interest and sought to take full advantage of it, considering what she was about to do. It would make things a whole lot easier. Jean flashed her biggest smile, and sashayed seductively towards the counter.

The boy looked as if he was going to explode. Gambit was a bit bewildered himself, though he masked his body language well. He liked this side of Jean a lot and was content to enjoy the show.

"How much, handsome?" cooed Jean, batting her eyelashes in a most suggestive way.

"T-t-twenty bucks…miss," stammered the young gas attendant, trying to keep of consensus of his thoughts as they were being assaulted by the sight of this beautiful girl.

Jean kept smiling and kept staring into the boy's eyes, using her telepathic powers ever so slightly; to create a suggestion in his head that Jean had already paid.

"Thank you," said the gas attendant, with a delirious grin on his face. He seemed to be almost catatonic.

"Magnifique, chere," praised Gambit. "How long de boy gonna be like dat?"

"Long enough," Jean muttered, not feeling all that proud of herself. "Let's get going."

"Thank you," repeated the gas attendant.

"Grab some cigarettes for me will you chere?" Gambit asked politely.

"Gambit!" shouted Jean in a disapproving tone.

"C'mon, chere, when opportunity knocks, you best answer it!"

Jean grumbled reluctantly.

"Very well," said Jean begrudgingly as she grabbed a couple of packs, tossing them telekinetically to her partner in crime.

"Merci, mon ange," replied Gambit, as he gleefully pocketed his free packs of smokes.

"Ever think of quitting?" Jean asked, appalled by Gambit's smoking as a whole.

"Non," Gambit answered. "Why?"

"Never mind, let's go."

"Thank you," repeated the gas attendant.

Both Jean and Gambit scampered to the motorcycle. Remy revved up his vehicle and blasted out the gas station like a lightning bolt. Jean barely had time to fix her helmet properly while attempting to maintain her balance on the bike.

"Dat was some trick back dere, chere," Gambit shouted over the noise of his bike. "Ever tink about stealin' fer a livin'?"

"No," Jean replied with conviction. "That was a one-time deal and I'm going to pay that station back a later time. And you're going to give me money to pay for those cigarettes."

"An' Gambit thought you was gonna mix pleasure wit business," sighed Gambit.

"Not tonight, Gambit," Jean replied. "Tonight I'm all business."

Gambit sensed an ominous tone in Jean's reply. He felt it best to fall silent for a while and concentrate on both the road and the task at hand. They had a lot of time to make up for and the sooner this was all over, the more comfortable he would be.

"You okay?" Scott asked as both he and Rogue left the café.

"Yeah," answered Rogue. "Ah'm alright now."

"Guess we kind of made a scene back there, huh?" Scott said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. He had a nervous smile on his face as he was uncertain of how Rogue would react. She smiled back and seemed just as willing to keep things light.

"Yeah, ah guess we did."

Both mutants fell silent as they slowly walked down the city street. They each tried to formulate the best words possible, but the right words were elusive. Both felt that reparations had to be made.

"Rogue, listen…"

"It's okay. A'hm sorry too."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, great."

Rogue nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great."

Things fell silent once again. Scott and Rogue were having difficulty removing the awkwardness between them. A number of things were said that still needed resolving, but neither one was eager to bring it up. Finally, Scott brought up the issue the best he could.

"Rogue, I think we have to talk about what happened."

Rogue kept her head down and stared at the sidewalk.

"Ah know."

"I know this is not easy and I'm not thrilled about it but I think we need to clear the air, you know?"

"Ah know."

"Could you give me a little more Rogue?" Scott snapped impatiently. "I'm starting to think I'm all alone in this conversation."

"Ah'm sorry Scott," she replied apologetically. "Ah was just thinkin' that's all."

"About what?"

Rogue gave Scott a look as if he asked her the stupidest question in the world. Scott, again, failed to catch on.

"About what, Rogue?"

"About what ah said to you back there. What you said to me."

"Oh."

"Did you mean what you said?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sorry Rogue. I went too far. I just lost my temper…"

"And like ah said before, it's okay. You were right about a lot of things. Maybe ah didn't like hearin' them, but you spoke yer mind. Which is all ah really wanted you to do. Kinda ironic, huh?"

"I guess that's just the way things have turned out so far," Scott answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question…"

"But I thought…."

"Ah was referrin' to when you said ah was beautiful." Rogue said with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh that," Scott said, stuttering his words. "I…uh…guess…well…yeah, I guess I did."

"Ah didn't think you noticed."

"Of course I think you're attractive Rogue. Guys tend to notice those sorts of things."

"So ah'm attractive too?"

"What?" asked Scott, who was confounded once again.

"Ah asked you if you thought ah was beautiful, an' you answered by sayin' that ah'm attractive."

"I think you're reading too much into this." Scott replied, trying to find a back door out of this line of questioning.

"Oh really?" Rogue asked rhetorically. "Ah think ah'm readin' right between the lines."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Scott asked, still perplexed.

"Exactly what ah said, Scott. An' ah think you know what ah mean."

"I got to be honest with you Rogue; I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Play coy all you want. Ah now know that you find me both beautiful and attractive."

"Wha..?"

"You said so. You said you meant every word that you said. Right?"

"Yes." Scott admitted, knowing that he couldn't take back anything at this point.

"Yes!" Rogue shouted in glee, relishing the truth. "You do like me."

"Knock it off!" griped Scott, who was getting tired of all this.

"Ah'm sorry Scott," said Rogue teasingly. "Ah didn't know that yer feelins for me were so hard to deal with."

"Hey! This works both ways. You like me too! You find me attractive too! So there!"

"Yes Scott," replied Rogue with playful. "Yes ah do. That's exactly right."

This wasn't the reaction that Scott was going for.

"You know, it would really help if you went back to feeling somewhat awkward." Scott said bluntly.

"No, ah like this much better. Everythin' out in the open. It's great. Ah used to be so afraid that my feelins were so one-sided. That there was no way in the world you would feel the same way 'bout me. But ah now know that ah could've stood a chance. That you could feel the same way about me as ah do about you. That's the greatest!"

"Yeah, but you had plenty of chances to ask me out and you didn't. So, shouldn't you be upset that you didn't take a chance?"

"Don't spoil my buzz, Scott!" Rogue replied defiantly. "Don't spoil my buzz!"

Rogue had a skip in her step as she was walking beside him. It was strange for Scott to see her act all jubilant. In a way he was happy for her. In another, he was largely uncomfortable. Scott never really examined his feelings for Rogue. He must have suppressed them on a subconscious level. He did find her attractive. She was a beautiful girl. But so was Jean. They were both great girls. Scott was feeling a conflict that he hadn't experienced before. He found himself looking at Rogue in a different way, a way that seemed to frighten him because it was challenging his sensibilities. Jean was always the one. In his bones he still felt that way. But all of that had transpired tonight seemed to threaten his certainty. Here he was, at one moment, with his friend and teammate. And in an instant, she becomes a beautiful girl who was vivacious and clearly interested in him. There wasn't any pretense or confusion about it. Scott wouldn't have to fight or wade through any confusion or deal with any mind games to be with her. But he had a girl already. A wonderful girl. Why was there suddenly this confusion? Scott found himself staring at Rogue again. Everything suddenly went into slow-motion. He found himself compelled by every nuance of her form. It was like unlocking a treasure that was right under your nose. He knew he had to look away, but why didn't he?

"See anythin' you like?" Rogue asked playfully. She felt Scott eyes staring at her from behind and she was enjoying it.

"Uhhh," mumbled Scott, who was at this point afraid to say anything else.

"C'mon Scott, we know we have mutual feelins' for each other. Mine are little one-sided but that's nothin' to be ashamed of. The question is…" Rogue then positioned herself right in front of Scott and looked him dead in the eye. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Scott was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. He had these feelings now that were becoming harder to ignore and each time her tried it became more and more difficult. But Scott knew that he needed to take on all of this head on; there was no turning back now.

"We're going to do nothing, Rogue. I like you. And I do find you attractive and you're beautiful girl. I admit all that. But I'm with Jean now. I don't know how things are going to turn out in the future but for now, it's her and me. That's just the way things are. I'm sorry."

Rogue seemed to be a little disappointed but she wasn't all that surprised.

"Of course, Scott." Rogue answered. "Ah wouldn't respect you, otherwise. Ah wouldn't like you the way ah do if you would do anythin' like that. But you're kinda under my skin and all. So if ah'm a little forward with you, ah apologize. You're a handsome, attractive, sensitive man. You don't know how girls are drawn to that. You don't know yer own strength."

"Neither do you," Scott retorted.

Rogue smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, what now?"

"Well, it is getting late…"

"Oh no," said Rogue, waving her finger in front of Scott's face. "We're not done yet! Ah want my money's worth for this date."

"Huh?"

"We still need to end this evenin' on the right foot."

"What did you have in mind?" Scott asked with reservations.

Rogue had a devilish grin on her face.

"You'll see."

And with that, Rogue grabbed Scott by the wrist and dragged him back to the car.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked, dragging his heels.

"You'll see," repeated Rogue. "It's a surprise."

"Swell."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist."

"Wow, the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hey, ah think this will really make up for everythin' that's happened so far."

"That's really not much of an endorsement, Rogue."

"Do you trust me?"

Scott reluctantly nodded.

"So there isn't a problem then, is there?" 

Scott nodded again in reluctance.

"So let's go already."

So once again, Rogue and Scott motored down the city streets to a place that Rogue said would make the evening complete. For her it would be the highlight of the evening. For Scott, he just had a really uncomfortable feeling that this date was not going to be as uneventful as he had hoped.


	12. A Summer Place

"Where are we?" asked Scott, realizing that he and Rogue were in a much seedier part of the city.

"Ah heard about this new club that opened up a few months ago," Rogue replied. Ah'd been meanin' to go check and out, but then y'know, savin' the world an' all."

"You got to learn to plan around these things," Scott said jokingly, causing Rogue to grin. "Anyway, what makes you think we're going to get in? Is it an 'all-ages' club?"

"Uh, ah don't really know," she responded.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do if it isn't?" Scott asked crossly.

"We'll lie of course," Rogue replied, with a dismissive tone in her voice. "D'uh!"

Scott was not interested in getting involved in any controversy. He wanted to convince Rogue that sneaking into a club underage may not be the best course of action.

"And what will you do if they ask for ID?"

"They won't ask 'cause we're mature for our age," Rogue replied. "They'll see us an' think, we don't need to card these two. We exude maturity."

"Some of us more than others," Scott retorted acerbically.

"You're confusin' 'fun' with 'maturity'," said Rogue, with a barb of her own. "Which is what you don't know how to have. So ah'm takin' it on myself to show you how."

"I don't know," Scott said with uncertainty.

"Ah, don't be such a wet blanket," Rogue said, annoyed by Scott's hesitance. "Just once will you allow yourself to loosen up and have a little fun? Once yer on the dance floor you'll have a good time."

"Rogue, you've seen me dance."

"Yeah, ah've seen you do somethin' that resembles dancin'."

"My point exactly," Scott countered. "Are you sure you want me doing that in public?"

"Look at it this way," Rogue said. "You can't get any worse, so there's nowhere to go but up. Yer bound to learn somethin' out there."

"Maybe you can to," Scott retorted. "As I recall, you're not exactly the best dancer either."

"You don't have to be," Rogue responded. "You just have to have fun doin' it, that's all. You don't have to be the best at anythin' to enjoy it."

"If you say so," Scott grumbled pessimistically.

Rogue stopped in her tracks, grabbed Scott at his shoulders and turned him towards her. She looked him straight in his eye, despite his ruby-quartz glasses, with all seriousness.

"Look," she said. "Ah know that both of us could be the 'poster-child's' of self-consciousness. But sometimes people like us gotta let our hair down. So you look like a goof on the dance floor, so what? We both make fools of ourselves together, ok? There's nobody else that ah would like be an embarrassment with."

Scott smiled in response to Rogue's words.

"Ah gee, thanks Rogue." he said comically.

"So you on board?" she asked, hoping that Scott would come around.

Scott nodded in agreement. In his mind, he knew Rogue was right. Sometimes it's good to let yourself go, even if it opens you up to ridicule. It was hard enough for the other kids at the mansion to really know Scott at a personal level, let alone strangers outside. You can't always go around being afraid of what people might think of you. You deny yourself the opportunity to have fun and try new things. Perhaps this too would be a new experience. Or it could be an unmitigated disaster. Whatever the case, Scott was going to have fun, and when you can't allow yourself to have fun, you won't know who you really are.

Both of them made a quick run towards the club, expecting it to be a long line-up. From a distance the building seemed like it had been there for decades. It wasn't dilapidated or falling apart, but it seemed that it had been a fixture here for a long time. As Rogue and Scott drew closer, they didn't see any signs of a line-up. More precisely, they didn't see anyone at all. It was still relatively early for a club to close, or be this inactive. You would at least expect to find some kids stumbling out of the building, drunk or otherwise. Rogue was confused and on the verge of disappointment.

"How could this place be all deserted?" she thought to herself.

"Wow," Scott uttered. "There's no one here."

"Ah don't get it, Scott," Rogue remarked. "This place is totally dead."

"I think I do," Scott replied, pointing to a notice posted on the door. "Take a look at this."

Rogue looked at the posting on the wall. Apparently, the club had been closed down since last week. There were health code violations that the ownership didn't bother to consider.

"Ah, come on!" Rogue exclaimed in dismay.

"It's official," Scott announced, "This place is done and done."

"Well that's just great!" Rogue spat in disgust. Uncertain of what to do with herself, she dropped herself at the edge of curb, seating herself with her chin in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"Just great," she repeated, mumbling in disappointment.

Scott, who was naturally awkward when it came to comforting people, slowly moved to where Rogue was sitting and sat down beside her. He placed his hand her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Rogue generally recoiled from people touching her, but in this case, she didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright, Rogue, there's no need to get all bent out a shape."

"But ah really wanted to go dancin' with you," she said with a sigh.

"Then we'll go to another club," Scott said reassuring her. "There's bound to be another one nearby."

"Ah been meanin' to tell ya Scott, Jean has us on a time-clock. We gotta to be gettin' back real soon. By the time we go to another club an' wait in line, the night'll be over."

"I see," Scott replied. He didn't know he had curfew and that annoyed him.

"Remind me to plan ahead next time to research on what clubs are still in existence," Rogue announced, still in a state of disappointment.

"Next time?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Well," Rogue said coyly. "Ah was hopin' that maybe if you go year feet wet dancin', you might wanna do it again sometime."

"Uhh," Scott spluttered in discomfort, slowly removing his hand away from Rogue.

"Oh, knock it off, Scott!" Rogue grunted in annoyance. "Ah meant as friends!"

"Uh, I just thought…"

"You thought what?"

Scott didn't know what to say that would make things better. So he went with the old standby.

"Sorry."

"Are you gonna be like this from now on?" Rogue asked disappointedly.

"No, I…"

"Ah'm not tryin' to change anythin'," she said. "Ah told ya before, you can trust me."

"I know but…"

"But you don't. That's what yer sayin'."

Scott struggled to find the words to counter Rogue's assertions, but to no avail. He didn't really trust her motives, not fully.

"It's just that, this isn't really normal. I mean, how can it be?"

Rogue also found it hard to explain how any of this could be construed as normal. Most people would label their date as a sign of infidelity. Even if nothing would or could happen, the fact that they were together and Rogue's feelings were out in the open, it would seem that way. Unbeknownst to Scott, there was also the matter of Rogue's underhandedness in arranging this situation. While she never intended to do any harm, it seemed that harm was inevitable.

"Ah already told you all this…"

"And it might be fine on paper, but I can't help but feel the way I feel. So if I seem a little gun-shy, will you cut me some slack?"

Rogue paused, keeping her head down and her eyes averted. She spoke her answer softly.

"Only if you'll do the same."

Both of them remained silent again, each trying to find a way to reduce the tension and difficulty between them. Things were still for several moments until Scott took the initiative to mend things. He unexpectedly grabbed Rogue's hand as a means to reassure her. He squeezed it tightly, not in an overt way, but in a way that was almost compassionate in its scope. Rogue was a little shocked by his actions and quickly turned to face Scott. She was greeted with a warm smile; Scott looked upon her with compassion, and seemed to communicate his feelings with his action. Rogue squeezed his hand back and gave a smile of her own. Without words, they seemed to reconcile issues that they couldn't resolve with words. The awkwardness seemed to pass away.

"Are we okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Rogue answered. "Yeah, ah guess we are."

"We're friends, Rogue, no matter what."

"An' ah never wanted to change that. Ah'm glad that you said that."

"Do you still want to be more than friends?" he asked, his voice revealing an undertone of concern.

"Ah'd be lyin' if ah said otherwise," Rogue confessed. "Ah know there are feelins' deep down that ah would want to act on. But ah would never do anythin' to hurt you…or Jean." She turned away but Scott still held on to her hand.

"We'll work on it together," he said. "We'll work past this. And we'll be better for it."

"Did ah mention that Jean is luckiest gal on earth?" Rogue said, overwhelmed by emotion.

"I'm the lucky one." Scott retorted.

"Ah would beg to differ, but ah would like to move on to some dancin'."

"Well, you don't think we have time to go to another club, so what do you want to do?"

Rogue looked at him with a sly grin on her face. Her eyes then darted in the direction of the closed down club.

Scott, knew instantly what she was thinking. His response was obvious.

"No way!"

Rogue still had a grin on her face. The look in her eyes suggested that Scott could not convince her to do otherwise. And Scott knew that he was too much of a pushover to talk her out it.

"I think you're trying to get into trouble." he said, begrudgingly.

"Then you'll do it?" Rogue asked, already aware of the answer.

"You know this is 'Breaking and Entering', right?"

"Yes!" Rogue replied gleefully.

"Why do I think that I'm going to get in major trouble over this?"

Rogue gave Scott a quick hug, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the entrance of the club. Although he didn't have his visor on him, Scott could control his optic blasts somewhat with his ruby-quartz glasses. He allowed his glasses to fall slightly while aligning his line of vision with that of the lock. Within a millisecond the optic blast broke the lock. They were in.

"We'll have to disable the rest of security system," Scott instructed.

"Uh-huh," Rogue replied, still grinning.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Scott snarled in annoyance.

"Ah love that ah'm seein' squeaky-clean Scott Summers commit a felony right before my eyes. Ah'm sorry but that's just too rich!" Rogue laughed out loud which made Scott more perturbed.

"You can at least help me shut down the alarm system before it goes off and we're sharing a jail cell."

"Okay, okay," Rogue said, calming herself down. "Let's get started." She cheerfully made her way to the alarm panel and proceeded to disarm it. Scott shook his head.

"I must be out of my mind," he muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Gambit checked wid de cashier an' it look like those two left here 'bout two hours ago."

"Shoot!" Jean grumbled disappointedly. "We were so close, I could feel it!"

"We getting' closer, chere," Gambit remarked. "But we are still so far away."

"I can't believe they came here," Jean uttered in disgust, feeling the stickiness of the floor beneath her soles. "This is the most disgusting movie theatre I've ever been in."

"Gambit seen worse."

"What, worse than this?" Jean asked in surprise, only now realizing how bad the smell really was in there.

"Oui, chere, compared to some of de places Gambit been holed up in, dis is de Ritz Carlton."

"Anyway, we're getting nowhere fast," Jean said dismissively. "We got to keep our minds on the task at hand. Where are they?"

"Dat's your department," Gambit responded, shrugging. "You is de psychic. Get a premonition goin' or somethin'."

"Easier said than done," Jean murmured as she tried to make a psychic connection. She focused and entered into her mindscape in an attempt to pick up a psychic trail: mental residue that could reveal whether someone was in a particular place and hopefully lead to where they are. So rather than try to find a needle in a haystack and try to read Scott's mind directly, Jean could follow him using his 'psychic footprints'. She was unable to attempt this before since Jean didn't know for certain where Scott was. Now that they knew that both he and Rogue were at this theatre. Finding them could be a whole lot easier, if they were still close by. Jean began to see in her mind's eye the swirling energy patterns of Scott's psychic residue. While the visual colors were stimulating to look at, they represented the nuances of the person in question. The spectrum of colors revealed a person's thought patterns and emotional states, things that a psychic could instantly recognize about a particular person. Jean stared in awe at the Scott's resonating patterns, seeing aspects of the boy she loved on the psychic level. It seemed almost as real as his actual presence. She reached out to touch the patterns seemingly unaware that people were staring at a young girl in a seemingly hypnotic state reaching out at nothing. Gambit found the behavior to be just as strange as everyone else.

"Uh, you alright, chere?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jean answered, seemingly annoyed by the distraction. "Hush up, I've got Scott's trail. It might lead us right to them."

"How come you didn't use dis before?" Gambit inquired.

"I didn't know where they were in the first place. It would be almost impossible to pick up a psychic trail with so many people in the city. But they were here for some time so we at least have a starting point."

"But you coulda used it when we was at de diner."

"Not really. They were there for a while but they took the car. It wouldn't have mattered, the trail would be too weak to hone in on. But they were both at the movie theatre for a long time; it might be strong enough for us to follow, even if they drove off soon after."

"You is a regular bloodhound, chere. But you is far, far, prettier."

"Thanks, I think."

"Lead on, chere."

Jean moved slowly out the theatre like a zombie in a trance with Gambit walking close behind. He was ready to pose a question or two but didn't want to break Jean's concentration. They were drawing some unwanted attention with her strange-looking behavior, but Gambit did his best to act aloof as if Jean was just acting normal.

"Is okay, chere. You doin' just fine. You is goin' in the right direction."

"Gambit, what are you doing?" Jean asked, somewhat perplexed as she focalized on the trail.

"Makin' you look less strange, chere." Gambit replied. "Nobody knows what yer doin' an' you attractin' an audience."

"So you're making them think I'm crazy?"

"Gambit was goin' for visually impaired but crazy works too, non?"

"Remind me why I put up with you."

"Gambit's got charm and devilish good looks."

"Not that good." Jean quipped.

"Ah chere, you hurt Gambit's feelins'."

"You mean your ego don't you?"

"What did Gambit do to deserve that?"

"Sorry, just having fun."

"So you finally havin' some fun."

"Only a little."

Gambit once again had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Is a start, non?"

Jean didn't know how to interpret what Gambit was implying, but it was true, she was indeed having fun, strange as that was. She was still determined to find Scott and confront Rogue with her deception but she just wasn't as angry as she initially was. Did it mean that she wasn't taking this seriously now? Was she wrong to revel in the moment? This was supposed to be serious business. But partnering up with Gambit kept levity in the air. She hated to admit it, but he was charming, annoying and persistent as he was. Still, the bad boy image was starting to grow on her a little. She could see why Rogue would find him appealing, if that were at all true. What was obvious was that Gambit was drawn to Rogue. As to how serious he was, that was the question. But Gambit seemed willing enough to expose Rogue's cheating and follow her on this wild goose chase. He appeared to have some designs for Rogue, which suited Jean just fine. But she wasn't going to let Rogue off the hook for that. It was going to get nasty. These feelings gave Jean a great deal of unease; it was so uncharacteristic of her. But Scott was her blind spot when it came to her civility. Those irrational feelings of jealously and insecurity would boil to the service. Maybe she was acting a little too possessive. Maybe she was a little too controlling. But it seemed to Jean and to the casual observer, that she had just cause.

"Why do they always want him!" she thought to herself in quiet frustration. "D'uh Jean, it's obvious. I always have to be on my toes. They're so many girls out there who want someone like Scott. I can't blame them, I guess. But it's not fair! It means that I have to fend off girls left and right all the time. Sometimes I think it's both a blessing and a curse to be with Scott. Am I going to have to fight other girls off for the rest of my life? I mean if I wasn't such a dunce we would've been together sooner than later. Well, I'm not going to let anything fall out of my hands again!"

Jean, almost shuffling like a zombie, continued down the city sidewalks, with Gambit walking closely behind. The trail seemed to stop at a strange but eclectic café.

"The trail seems to continue inside this place," Jean announced plainly, yet with a hint of perplexity.

"Yer boyfriend took her here?" Gambit asked in surprise.

"Apparently," muttered Jean. "I guess this was the closest place for them to sit down and have a cup of coffee, I guess."

"Well den, let's go in."

"In there?"

"Where else would Gambit mean?"

"Won't we be, uh…just a little bit conspicuous in there?"

"You wanna find Scott?"

"Yeah."

"Den we go."

Jean agreed with Gambit's assessment of the situation, although the thought of being in a room full of what seemed to be, without hyperbole, a bunch of freaks, didn't appeal to her. At least, no the non-mutant kind, since mutants aren't usually strange by choice. She wondered what in the world would possess Scott and Rogue to enter such an establishment.

"Maybe it's because I'm too reserved," Jean thought.

She was well aware that she was rather tentative. To be fair, she had more excitement in her life than most people, so to want a little less adventure would be excusable. In retrospect, she was having more of an adventure this evening than she had even anticipated, with an even more unexpected companion. Although he was at most times downright infuriating, Gambit could also be quite appealing. Maybe it was his rebellious nature, his picaresque approach towards life or his striking features. But one could never be certain what exactly it is about another person that draws you to them. As convenient as it would be to quantify emotions into simple discernable volumes, it is that intangible quality of an individual, that mysterious core of being that creates intrigue and wonder, this wonderful uncertainty. It's not say that Jean had any serious intentions towards Gambit. She only wondered about the prospect. Suffice it say, she could do a lot worse. But Jean saw how incorrigible Gambit could be. And it was also clear that if he did have any intentions towards her they would be less than noble to be sure. As it was, there was only one guy for her and it would be better for her that Gambit got Rogue out her hair once and for all, nobly or ignobly. It didn't matter. Jean wondered if Gambit would object to her beating the tar out of Rogue. It was going to happen regardless of his protests. But it would be interesting to see how he would react and maybe figure out what his stake was in all of this.

"Chere?" Gambit asked. "You here or in a galaxy far, far, away?"

"No…I mean, no," Jean responded, waking up from her stupor. "I'm awake. Let's go in."

Both mutants walked into the establishment. Because they weren't regulars, the strange congregation of the café turned their attention to the two strangers that walked in. Jean was a little unnerved by the stares, but Gambit if he were, definitely didn't show it.

"Heh, cool," Gambit uttered in amusement. "Dey allow smoking in here!"

He immediately lit up another cigarette.

"Don't you think that's a filthy habit?" Jean asked, waving the smoke away from her face.

"Is a hard habit to break, chere," Gambit countered. "Ah well, c'est la vie!" He continued to puff away.

Jean grunted in disapproval of Gambit and proceeded to look for signs for Scott and Rogue in this weird café. Gambit was too busy flirting with the female patrons, forcing her to grab him by the hand in order to keep his mind on the job. Jean sensed something at the table near the corner.

"They were definitely here," Jean said, feeling the psychic impressions emanating from the table.

"Excuse me, lady," said a bearded man with an eye patch, sitting at the table. "We're sittin' here!" And he pointed to his female friend with a multitude of piercings on her face along with a prominent nose chain that extended from her ear to her nostril.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jean stated apologetically. "We were just looking for someone."

"Well, they obviously ain't here, so, get lost!"

"Sorry," Jean said, less apologetically, as she was seething in anger due to his rudeness. "We won't bother you again."

"Bonsoir," stated Gambit, giving both patrons a salute.

As they left, Jean telekinetically pushed the bearded man's coffee unto his lap. As he cried out in pain, the rest of the patrons turned to see what the problem was, while both mutants made their way out.

"Dat was naughty, chere," said Gambit, who was really amused by her actions.

"Under normal circumstances, I would never use my powers in an inappropriate way," Jean admitted, feeling some remorse. "But he deserved it."

"Mebbee so, but it don't make it right to scald a man down dere."

Gambit paused to think about what he just said.

"Non, on second thought, you were right chere, de man had it comin'"

Both them started to laugh, savoring Jean's moment of mischief for a while. Then, both Gambit and Jean composed themselves an got back on track.

"Well, we're back to square one," Jean stated flatly.

"But we're close, chere," Gambit replied. "We still on track."

"But at this rate, we're always going to be two steps behind," Jean lamented.

"You givin' up, den?" Gambit inquired, doubted that very notion.

"Not on your life!"

"Didn't tink so," he replied. "Now, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm going to see if I can focus on Scott's emotional state and follow it as it gets stronger. It's a shot in the dark."

"Is not much of a psychic link is it?" Gambit asked, getting a little frustrated with the lack of effectiveness.

"If my telepathic skills were as strong as the Professor and I had Cerebro, it would be a piece of cake," Jean retorted. "But we don't have either, so this is the best I can do. Besides, our link is more emotional, empathic in nature. I can sense Scott's emotions more directly than his thoughts. If he's feeling any strong emotions, such as panic, it will be even easier. But it's doubtful he'd be in any danger."

"Depends on what you'd call 'danger', chere," Gambit quipped. "Mebbee Scott might be into some kinds of 'danger'."

"Cut it out Gambit!" exclaimed Jean, who was not at all appreciative of Gambit's insinuations. "They couldn't possibly be doing anything!"

"Mebbee nothin' you can sense," Gambit countered.

"Look, I know Scott! He's a loyal, trustworthy and loving person!"

"Sounds more like a puppy dog, chere."

Suddenly, Gambit found himself hoisted in the air by his trench coat. Gambit attempted to look down and met the eyes of a deeply-offended Jean looking up him in furious anger.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way! You don't have the right to talk about him that way!"

"All apologies, chere," Gambit replied in a panic. "Gambit take back all his words, wit all sincerity."

Jean felt that Gambit was somewhat remorseful (or terrified), so she promptly dropped him from her telekinetic grip. Gambit, however, being nimble like a cat, landed on his feet in relative safety. Despite this, his was a little shaken up. Jean felt bad about her actions and felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry too, I was out of line."

"Gambit understand," Gambit said, still off-balance. "Cyclops is your man, you his woman, is only natural you gonna defend him. But dere is somethin' Gambit don't understand in all of dis."

"What don't you understand?"

"You say you love him?"

"Of course I do. With all my heart."

"An' you say he loves you."

"I feel that he does. He just hasn't said it out loud."

"So mebbee, dere is some doubt on his part…"

"Stop it right there!" Jean ordered aggressively. "I trust Scott! He'd never…"

Jean stopped in mid-sentence and considered her incomplete thought.

"Could he fall in love with someone else?" she thought. "Could he not be in love with her?"

The thought was too terrible for her to imagine and yet there it was. All her instincts and all her being seemed focalized on the principle that Scott was the one for her. She could find other guys likeable, even attractive, but with Scott, there was no comparison. Even when she was going with Duncan, she knew in the back of her mind that he wasn't the one. Jean reflected on all the times she had been with him. There was a security, a comfort, a reassurance that could not be duplicated by anyone else. She simply felt that if she could look inside his mind and see how Scott really felt, all of these nagging insecurities would fall by the wayside. But because she recognized his need for privacy Jean never did. Still, when she thought about, Jean felt that she might have taken too many liberties in the relationship. After all, Scott was completely complacent, almost a like a faithful puppy that would follow her around whenever she called. Maybe he secretly resented her for that. Maybe Scott resented her for her relationship with Duncan. Or maybe he was resentful of her sharp criticism of Taryn when they were dating. (Although up to now she could never fully understand what Scott saw in her). But Jean was going out with Duncan at that time so 'turnabout is fair play' as they say, right? Scott didn't have much experience with girls, despite the fact that so many would give their eye-teeth to be with him. He was so blissfully ignorant of his appeal. Jean mused that if Scott were more assertive, say like Gambit, he could be a real womanizer if he wanted to. But then again, he wouldn't be Scott, all loyal, trustworthy and dependable.

"But why?" Jean thought. "Why isn't he?"

Jean could never bear the idea of anyone else and Scott. It always brought out the worst in her. While she grimaced at the idea that she was playing out the stereotypical fiery redhead, her tendency for jealousy and possessiveness toward Scott seemed to parallel that persona. Jean didn't like that she acted the way she did, but she couldn't help herself. Her relationship with Scott was the most important thing in her life and she wouldn't allow anything or anyone spoil it. But maybe by being so jealous all the time, she might have brought about the opposite effect. Scott could fall under the spell of temptation. Maybe Rogue might have bewitched him.

"But what could they do?" Jean pondered anxiously. "She can't touch anyone without killing them. Why go to all this trouble unless…she's been faking it! She's lied about everything else so far, why not save the biggest lie of all for last?"

Jean's mind was elevating to a state of jealous rage when she considered that possibility.

"No, no wait, I'm being crazy! I'm getting all crazy over nothing. I have no proof! Whatever the case is, I'm not letting her take away my man!"

"Uh, chere?" Gambit said, who was greatly concerned about the contorted expression on Jean's face. "You look like you is lost in thought again."

Jean snapped back into reality, feeling a little flustered and embarrassed by her 'daydreaming'.

"Uh, yeah," she said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Is okay," he replied. "But Gambit thought we was busy looking for dose two an' quick."

"Right."

"So mebbee you can use de telepathic link to find yer amour, non?"

"I'll do my best, but there aren't any guarantees."

"Is okay, Gambit is a gambler at heart."

"That's obvious enough."

Jean took herself back into her mindscape and focused all her energies on her psychic link. As she focused intently on her link, a myriad of thoughts and emotions seemed to flood her consciousness. As she waded her way through the confusion of the psychic impressions of others, Jean began to sense the familiar presence of Scott but only a faint reading. What seemed stranger to her were the thoughts that she was receiving.

"What do you see, chere?" inquired Gambit, seeing the confused look on her face.

"I sense…dancing and music?"

"Huh?" Gambit uttered, feeling a bit perplexed.

Jean gave Gambit an equally confusing stare as she couldn't believe it herself.

"I think it's…David Bowie!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that at this particular time, Rogue and Scott found an old 45" LP of 'Rebel, Rebel" by of course, David Bowie and proceeded to play it on the old turntable. As a result, they began to dance to it. But it was the only record they had so they had already at this time, danced (badly) to the song ten times in a row. While they had fun dancing, the tedium of hearing the same song over and over again began to wear on Scott and Rogue. It was well until the eleventh time that Rogue suggested that they search for anymore leftover music.

"Alright, ah'm sick of this," Rogue gasped as she caught her breath.

"Yeah," Scott replied, also panting. "I could use a break."

"No, not that," Rogue said, correcting herself. "Ah mean, ah'm sick of this song. Ah think we should look fer another one. Ah'm not tired of dancing with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yer not that bad."

"Really?" Scott asked, partially lighting up.

"No, of course not!" Rogue laughed. "But ah still like dancin' with you anyway."

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Scott replied, not appreciating that fact that his dancing was being mocked. "Anyway, we searched through most of this place already."

"We didn't check behind the bar," Rogue remarked.

"Yeah, that's seems like a logical place to look."

"You think there might be alcohol in there?" Rogue pondered aloud.

"People never abandon alcohol," Scott snorted.

"Ah well, wishful thinkin'" she sighed.

"Hey, since when do you drink?" Scott asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Since never," Rogue answered, annoyed by the insinuation in Scott's voice. "Ah just thought tonight would be a night of first times is all."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, first times. Like this is the first time we've been out on a real date. First time dancin' together. One more first time wouldn't hurt is all."

Scott couldn't help be notice the suggestive undertones in Rogue's voice. He also couldn't help but notice Rogue had sauntered closer into his personal space. Scott was finding now more than ever something provocative about Rogue's manner that didn't want to make him turn away. He could smell her perfume now, but it didn't remind him of Jean as much. This disturbed Scott greatly, yet at the same time intrigued him. He looked into Rogue's eyes, all piercing and suggestive, as if she could see his discomfort and wanted to exacerbate it further. There was a wry smile on her face now, but Rogue still had her eyes locked on Scott. And she drew closer still.

"Uh, I'll go behind the bar and look for another record," Scott blurted as he quickly sped towards the bar. Rogue shrugged in disappointment.

Scott scrambled towards the bar, trying to keep his mind occupied with trivial things as he sifted through the junk that was left behind in the various drawers and cupboards. Rogue fidgeted impatiently, still a little ticked off that Scott was avoiding her again. Scott went through the various odds and ends, until finally he uncovered another record.

"Well how about that," he said proudly. "I actually found another record."

"What? You mean another 45"?" Rogue asked.

"Looks like."

"Well, what song is it?"

Scott removed the black sheath that covered that label and read it aloud.

"''A Summer Place' by Percy Faith and his Orchestra'," he stated in almost disbelief. "No wonder it was left behind."

"Who's Percy Faith?" Rogue asked, unfamiliar with the name or the music.

"Let's just say it's real old music."

"What like classic rock or somethin'?"

"No, I mean people who would like this music are already dead."

"Oh, you mean its classical music."

"Well, sort of. You know whenever there's a movie set in the fifties and they're playing some slow romantic song, nine times out of ten, they always play this song. I think there was even a movie about it."

"Well how do you know so much about it?"

"Well, I like some of the old rock n' roll and when you're looking for something in particular you come across all kinds of junk."

"So it's not rock n' roll?"

"Hardly."

"But it's sort of like classical music?"

"Sort of."

"And it's romantic music?"

"Uh, I guess," Scott replied, quickly realizing where this was going.

Rogue had that smile again much to Scott's chagrin.

"Put it on," she stated simply.

"Well, uh," Scott stammered, hesitating.

"What's the hold-up?" Rogue asked impatiently.

"Uh, Rogue, it's not a fast song…"

"Oh really? Too bad. Put it on!"

Scott reluctantly made his way to turntable and put the record on. He put the needle down in an awkward way causing a loud irritating scratching noise, that nearly blew both mutants' eardrums.

"Sorry," Scott said apologetically.

And with that, the music began to fill the room. Rogue finally understood Scott's hesitation. The music was sappy, dated, mushy and corny. And it was a slow song. So in Rogue's estimation, it was perfect. She beckoned Scott to meet her on the dance floor.

Scott shuffled slowly towards her. He was quickly taken off guard as Rogue had grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist, and then she just as quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Rogue rested her head upon Scott's shoulder. She could feel his heart beating faster. Rogue closed her eyes and swayed to the music and smiled. Although he couldn't see her face directly, Scott could feel Rogue smiling.

"She's enjoying this." Scott thought. "She knows that this is making me feel uncomfortable. If I question her, she'll say I'm being paranoid or something. But she's enjoying this more than she's letting on. I think she's knows that she's making me all flustered! But it's just dancing! I can do this! It doesn't have to be anything more than that for me! She can imagine it to be something else but I know the truth! I'm not doing anything wrong that's for sure! Nothing's going to happen! No sir!"

Scott then noticed Rogue was looking up at him. Again, it seemed like she knew what he was thinking and she was enjoying it. Scott got all nervous and began to stiffen up. Her reaction changed from that of contentment to one of frustration.

"What's wrong now!" she grumbled.

"Oh, what? Nothing." Scott said, unconvincingly.

"How many times do ah have to say this, nothin's gonna happen cause it can't."

"But do you want something to happen?"

Rogue was stymied by that. She didn't think Scott would go there but he did. She broke eye contact with him, knowing what she really felt and realizing that it might damage things being her and Scott. But Rogue knew that regardless of the consequences, Scott would still want an answer.

"You know how ah feel. An' if Jean were out of the picture, ah'd be on you like white on rice."

Scott was shocked by that revelation.

"But," Rogue continued. "That ain't the case. So if ah get a little more out of dancin' with you then you'd like ah'm sorry. But it's not gonna lead to anythin'. Besides, ah think you were enjoyin' it a little too."

"That's what worries me," Scott sighed.

"Alright, how's this, ah won't let it get too far if you won't."

"But you just said that if you could…"

"But that ain't the case right now. Ah know how you feel about Jean. Ah've always known ever since ah absorbed yer powers for the first time."

"Uh, what?"

"When ah absorb a person's essence, ah get more than just their abilities, ah get their thoughts, their memories, their feelings."

"What do you know about my feelings for Jean?"

"That you love her."

"Well, I care for Jean very much but I think love is too strong a word…"

"Scott, cut it out! Ah know how you feel."

Scott stayed silent, unable to look at Rogue and unable to admit his feelings openly.

"Ah also know how you feel about me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you only see me as a friend."

"Yeah, exactly."

"An' that really got on my nerves!"

"Why?"

"Cause all that time ah spent with you, you never once thought about me as anythin' other than that."

"But I didn't know that you…"

"That's the problem Scott, you never looked. You never asked. You don't notice the girls that are constantly throwing themselves at you! It's irritating!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself," Scott mused, reveling in the fact that so many girls were attracted to him.

"Let's stay focused here Scott. It's part of why ah wanted to be alone with you like this. So ah could show you that ah could be somethin' more than just a friend. That you could find me, y'know, desirable. An' ah didn't think that you'd ever see me as anythin' more until ah saw the way you were lookin' at me just now."

Scott gulped nervously, still reluctant to admit anything of the sort.

"Scott, there's nothin' wrong with admitting yer feelins'. Ah've learned that the hard way. Maybe if ah wasn't afraid about it, it might not be you an' Jean but…"

"It could've been you and me?" Scott said interrupting her.

"Is that so strange?" Rogue asked, looking hopeful.

Scott thought about it and realized that he was out dancing with a beautiful girl that was attractive, exciting, passionate and adventurous. Rogue could've been more than a friend. It might have seemed odd before, it wasn't odd now.

"No. No it's not."

Rogue seemed to beam with Scott's reply. She smiled coyly to herself.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Now let's finish our dance and go home."

"All right." Scott said with a smile.

Both mutants got into the swing of things and swayed more enthusiastically. Scott was more playful than before as if all his inhibitions were whisked away. Rogue enjoyed herself as well as they continued to dance to the archaic yet appropriate music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chere?" Gambit shouted, as he looked back at Jean as they were speeding down the inner city streets on his motorcycle.

"Chere? You alright?"

Jean seemed to be seething rage. Gambit sensed something was seriously wrong.

"Chere? What's wrong? You sense somethin'?"

Jean stayed silent. Although she wasn't moving, Gambit could feel her anger was rising.

"Listen, chere, mebbee we ought to pull over an' let you calm down fer a while, non?"

"We're not stopping." Jean said softly.

"Gambit don't know what you sensin', but Gambit know enough that it be upsettin' you. So mebbee…"

"I said we're not stopping!" she repeated with underlying fierceness that managed to unnerve Gambit.

"Oui, chere, you are right. We keep goin'."

Gambit thought to himself that whatever Rogue and Scott were doing, Jean did not like it one bit. He hoped for their sakes that they didn't find them. Another part thought that they might deserve whatever they're getting. Whatever the case, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	13. A Means to An End

"So," Scott said, as their only other song for the evening played for the fifth and final time.

"So," Rogue echoed, uncertain of what exactly to say. There was an awkward between them once again. Unlike before, Scott wasn't befuddled; he just seemed to be at a loss for words. Both he and Rogue were nodding and smiling to each other to make up for what was not being said. Despite the levity that they had built up, it seems to have come to an impasse. While the record was continually playing static, both them were still holding each other, swaying without music. They soon realized that the song is no longer finished and quickly released their embrace.

"Sorry," Scott said, a little frantically.

"No, no, mah bad," Rogue replied, acting a little frantic herself.

"It just that, y'know, the music stopped and…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So that's why I let go like that…"

"No, nothin' to worry about…"

"Just so you know…"

"Sure, yep."

They both stared at each other for a brief moment as if they were discovering the other for the first time. Ages seemed to pass with heartbeats as there was total confusion between them. As Scott remained as confused as ever, Rogue awakened to a revelation. She was beginning to see how her actions had become the center of all of this confusion. She was beginning to see how Scott was in brought internally, into an unnecessary conflict. Rogue felt it was necessary once and for all to clear things up and do right by everyone she had hurt.

"Oh gawd, what have ah done!" Rogue whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh Scott, ah'm so sorry for all of this."

"Uh, for what exactly?"

"For this, for everythin' that's happened up to now."

"But we've already been through this Rogue…"

"Hush Scott," Rogue ordered interrupting Scott. "Let me finish."

Scott, taken aback, waited in anticipation.

"Ah didn't realize it until now, but ah've gone and done all of these things, thinkin' it was gonna help me get over you. But all ah've managed to do is hurt both of mah friends."

"Really? Who else?" Scott asked, unsure of what Rogue was talking about.

"Jean, you dummy!" Rogue growled.

"Jean's your friend!"

"Alright, it's not like we're kindred spirits or anythin', ah'll give ya that. But we're teammates an' she's bailed me out of too many jams ah'd care to remember. An' ah was less than appreciative in many cases. Ah consider anyone who'd put themselves on the line for me a friend. Ah don't know how else to put. But now ah've taken all that an' betrayed all that by stealin' her boyfriend."

"You didn't steal me from Jean," Scott replied. "You said this was a one time thing and I'm still taking your word for that. I would never hurt Jean, especially by cheating on her, no matter what. You've said it yourself, you would never put me in that position."

"That's just it Scott, ah have put you in that position. You are not mah boyfriend. No matter how ah imagine it to be, or want it be, that ain't gonna change. But ah have you play actin' for my benefit just so ah can fill out some stupid fantasy. Jean is your girl. In a way she's always been. Maybe that's why ah was so jealous of her. Maybe cause ah wanted it for myself so badly. But not at the expense of your relationship. That ain't right or fair. Especially when ah know that you got a good thing goin'. Ah should never have gone an' done all this."

"You needed to tell me how you felt," Scott replied sympathetically.

"An' ah could've just said that an' be done with it if ah wasn't such a coward. No, ah had to take it too far an' make it somethin' that it didn't need to be."

"So you regret tonight?"

"Well, despite everythin' ah had a lot of fun. But we could've had the same kinda fun as friends. An' no ones relationship has to be strained. Ah can't defend what ah've done and you shouldn't either."

"You were being human. You wanted something like what Jean and I have. I've always wanted something like that for myself and I've found myself getting jealous when I saw other people having these great relationships and asking myself, 'Why not me?'. I agree with you, things didn't have to taken this far, but I do understand where you're coming from. Sometimes our emotions make us do some crazy things."

"Y'know, yer bein' way too understandin' fer me, and ah'm gettin' really annoyed by it."

"What can I say, I'm cursed," Scott joked.

"You an' me both," Rogue replied in turn.

"What, are you cursed with understanding too?"

"Come on Scott! You know what ah'm talkin' about." Rogue answered irritably, referring to her potentially lethal touch.

"Oh. But those are your powers. You just learn to cope with them. Within every problem, there is a solution. And there is always a way around those kind of things."

"Around my powers? Yeah, right!"

"I'm serious. Before I got my glasses, it's not an understatement when I say I had a very hard time. But after that, I was able to cope. It was only a matter of finding out what was needed to solve the problem. You can do the same."

"Ah don't mean to make light of your experiences Scott, but ah'd rather have rays shootin' out of my eyes then never gettin' the change to ever touch anyone."

"And all I'm saying is that all you need to do is find your way around it. You just need to find out how."

"Geez, Scott. Ah can't even peck someone on the cheek without killin' 'em. How am ah supposed to deal with that?"

"Well, I…."

Scott paused for a moment. He really didn't have any immediate ideas. But Scott knew that if he could show Rogue that there was a possibility of coping with her mutant powers, he could provide a feeling of normalcy that she had always dismissed for herself. As Scott thought more about it, he found himself with an idea that could work even it was inspired by the most unlikely of sources.

"I have an idea," Scott announced suddenly.

"You do?" Rogue asked in surprise. "Ah don't believe it!"

Scott clasped Rogue's shoulder.

"Look, do you trust me?"

"Uh, yeah Scott. O'course ah do."

"Alright then. Wait right there, I'll be back."

"Right back?" Rogue replied in surprise. "Where you goin'?"

"It's a surprise. I'll be a few minutes."

"Scott!" Rogue yelled. "Scott!"

"Trust me!" Scott yelled back, waving enthusiastically as he made his way out the door of the club.

Rogue just stood there befuddled.

"What in the world is up to?" Rogue thought, unable to come up with a clear consensus what was exactly going on. "He couldn't possibly be ditching me? Nah, he knows ah'd kill 'em. Ah still don't know why ah have to wait here. He could've just taken me with him. Ah'd wear a blindfold. Ah'd kind of like that…wait. Easy Rogue, stay focused. Now…where can he possibly be going now?"

Rogue didn't have any idea.

"Crud, he ditched me."

As Rogue continued to misinterpret the situation, Jean and Gambit were only a block or two away from the abandoned night club. While they were initially on the trail of Scott and Rogue, Jean found the trail had grown cold, leaving both of them more frustrated than ever.

"Any luck pickin' up a scent, chere?" Gambit asked, sighing.

"No, the music stopped," Jean grumbled in frustration. "I guess the 'party' is over."

"Or mebbee is just beginnin'," Gambit mused.

Jean gave him a nasty glare which caused Gambit to quickly backtrack.

"Or not."

"No Gambit, I'm sorry," Jean said, trying not to be perturbed. "I'm just having a hard time concentrating because I'm just so angry."

"So dey dancin' a little bit in some club. What is dat? Gambit dace with many madmoiselles, it don't mean nothin' chere. Can't say de same for de madmoiselles. "

"I'm sure," Jean replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Gambit's bragging.

"Is fun an' all but it ain't a serious thing, chere. If your monsieur is what you say he is, he ain't doin' nothin' wrong. What you say?"

"It's just that," Jean retorted, full of anxiety. "He was enjoying it. And I was sensing feelings that seem to go beyond…fun."

"Gambit still don't see what's so bad."

"He was attracted to her!" Jean uttered through clenched teeth.

Gambit suddenly guffawed at Jean's answer. Jean became visibly upset by this. Gambit repressed his laughter and tried to calm Jean down.

"Sorry, chere but…is dat all?"

"What do you mean 'is dat all?'" Jean exclaimed, mocking Gambit's accent. "You have the nerve to ask me that….you stupid…man…arghh!"

Jean became incoherent with anger, in which Gambit inadvisably attempted to explain himself once again.

"Listen, chere. Rogue is a beautiful angel of a woman, chere. C'est natural. You, chere are also a beautiful woman. One of de best lookin' women Gambit's ever seen. He not gonna risk losin' you. That don't mean he ain't gonna look around once and a while. Besides, you with a devilishly handsome monsieur, is you cheatin' on Scott?"

"No," Jean replied, giggling at the thought.

"Well den, is no big deal den. Folk is always gonna check if de grass is greener on de other side, but it don't mean dey gonna cross de fence, non?"

"No, I guess not."

"If Scott don't know how crazy you is for 'em, den he be a fool an' you be better off."

"Wow," Jean said, taken aback by Gambit's insights. "Thank you, Gambit. I'm so sorry that I've been so miserable and I've been really rotten to you."

"Water off a ducks back, chere."

"I guess there really is more to you than meets the eye," she added, eyeing him intently. "There may be hope for you yet."

"Not likely chere," Gambit replied dismissively.

"No I'm serious," Jean continued. "Rogue could do worse. It would be good for to have someone who cares for her so."

Gambit was a little shocked at Jean's statements. So much so that his cigarette fell out his mouth.

"Quoi! Uh, er, Gambit jus' curious is all. De chase is de thing, uh, dat's all. No big deal."

Gambit pulled out another cigarette from his coat pocked and preceded to fiddle with an uncooperative lighter. Swearing under his breath, he looked away from Jean, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry Gambit but you're emotions are highly readable when someone mentions her."

Gambit eyed Jean sternly from the corner of his eye, still refusing to talk about it openly.

"I'm sorry Gambit if I've touched a nerve but you know, psychic."

"You been readin' Gambit's mind?" Gambit inquired angrily.

"No Gambit, relax. I would never do that. But it wouldn't take a psychic to figure that see Rogue as more than an entertaining challenge. You care about her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I…I…"

Gambit stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable with the line of questioning. He soon hardened his expression in an attempt to suppress his feelings.

"Gambit had enough of dis talk. Let's go find dem two."

"Alright fine," Jean sighed. "We'll save it for another session."

"Merci." Gambit replied with a sigh of relief.

"But before we do, let me say this,"

Gambit groaned, but begrudgingly complied with her request.

"A girl like Rogue, despite being all rough on the outside, wants sensitivity from whoever she is with. If you want to attract Rogue the way you are attracted to her, you need to show her that you're more than just a playboy. I think that's why she's attracted to Scott. Sure, he's not the most trendy or charming. He's certainly not a bad boy. But he's sensitive. And he cares. And he's not afraid to show that. Maybe if you showed more of the human being you are instead of the image you show to world, you might just get what you want."

Gambit's face softened as his thoughts and feelings about Rogue flowed through him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt for anyone and it frightened him. It frightened him that he could be so vulnerable to his emotions. That a girl, one of many that he had known, could have such a hold over him. Even with her sarcasm, her dismissive attitude, her attempts to push him away at every turn, shooting down his every word of charm, mocking his advances, thwarting his attempts at winning her over, Gambit still wanted her. Rogue was more remarkable than anyone he had ever known. She occupied every other thought that Gambit had. And if he chose to daydream, it would be of Rogue and himself being together. With everything in his life, Gambit made it all into a game, a game where could play the role of the gambler who takes risks. But with many of his 'relationships' his heart was never at risk and never would be. It was important to have that part of him hidden and protected, so as not to interfere with the game. And yet his feelings for Rogue seemed to unravel his entire life philosophy. The passion that she would incite within his soul made his life seem directionless, in a negative way. The image within his mind told him that whatever he may have preconceived about himself and his life was wrong and that something more positive and enlightening was possible.

As Gambit pondered on these things Jean was still talking and broke his train of thought with a disturbing closing statement.

"…that is if I don't kill her first."

"Huh? Non. Non chere, you can't be serious."

"Of course not," Jean replied. "At least…well, we'll see."

"And what about Monsier Summers then?"

"I told him to go out with her, I know. But I also told him not to have too good a time."

"Uh, what is having 'too good a time', chere?"

"Dancing with a girl that's not your girlfriend and enjoying it for one!" Jean replied sternly.

"How come we keep going back to this time and time again wid you. Why we go back?" Gambit groaned in frustration. "What his punishment gonna be?"

"I'll keep reminding of it for the rest of his life," Jean responded with candor.

"Mebbee you is really crazy." Gambit stated, who could not believe how insane Jean was acting.

"Alright, I admit. I'm way too possessive when it comes to Scott. I know it's unhealthy. But you don't know what it's like. You didn't hear all these girls talking about him. How can any girl stand to have other girls talk about your boyfriend like a piece of meat? And it's not just them. It's the other girls at school, too. They talk about him the same way. They're so shameless about it too, you would not believe. When my own teammates talk about my boyfriend that way, it's just so…grrrr!. And my friend, my so-called friend Taryn, steals him from me, knowing how I felt about him!"

"An' you tink Rogue is tryin' to steal your man, heh?"

"What am I supposed to think? She suckers me in with that bet and makes me give her Scott as payment. Manages to rob me and the rest of the girls about of their allowances and refuses to tell me what her intentions are!"

"Don't know. You tell me, chere"

"She's going to try and seduce him. That's what I think."

"Der is no way dat is possible. Rogue can't touch nobody. Not even your paramour Scott. So what she gonna do odher den kill 'em?"

"Well…," Jean stammered, desperately trying to think of something to support her irrational inferences. "If she could touch him she would."

"No doubt, chere," Gambit snorted. "No doubt if Rogue could, she would have had Monsieur Summers under her tumb in seconds flat."

"Oh, you're so sure about that are you?" Jean responded contemptuously.

"What Gambit is sayin' chere, if Rogue could, an' you was with Duncan, an' Scott was all by his lonesome, den Rogue would be all on him an' she would, as dey say, overwhelm his resolve, non?"

"But that's not the case now. He wouldn't look at another girl because he loved me…"

"While you was lovin' someone else…"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jean shouted, irked by Gambit's comments. "It was a different time. I…didn't know how he felt…exactly."

"You knew somethin' didn't you, 'Mademoiselle Psychic'?"

"What was your point anyway?"

"You knew how Summers felt about you, chere. But you did nothin'. 'Stead you fall in de arms of de football player. An' he supposed to accept dat while you get all jealous when a girl come ten feet in front a 'em."

"Despite you browbeating me, I'm still not seeing you point!" Jean grunted.

"See, chere, you want to control de game. You expect all de cards to be in your favour. But de fact of de matter is, sometimes it ain't so. Summers got his own mind, his own feelings and his own choices. You got no right to make him feel guilty about what he feel. You also don't got a right to control him. If you want someone to really love you chere, you gotta give dem a chance to do it demselves. Is de only way is real."

Jean wasn't liking the way Gambit was vilifying her, even if some of it was making sense.

"Aren't you on my side?" Jean asked weakly.

"O'course chere. Gambit always on yer side. Gambit also like yer front. Gambit also hopes to get you on yer back."

"Shut up!" Jean shouted, concealing her smile.

"See? Gambit only tink to do de wrong ting. But he do right ting by people. Even if it not what he really want to do."

"Well, let me ask you something. I know you like Rogue, so, you're not the least bit jealous that she's attracted to Scott and not you?"

"Heh, like Gambit say, you gonna be attracted to other people, is human nature."

"But Rogue went through all this deception, just to spend time with Scott while you who are 'happily single' are staunchly ignored. Do you mean to tell me that it doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

"Even if Summers was de type dat would peruse as dey say, Rogue be too much fer him t'handle. Besides, Rogue likes de guys who are wild like she."

"You mean like you?"

"Is der anyone else?" Gambit retorted cockily.

"That still doesn't explain why she's out with Scott and not with you."

Gambit tossed away his cigarette and immediately flashed another one almost immediately. Yet he continued his discourse without interruption.

"Women know what dey want when dey want it. Den, dey get what dey want an' realize, dey don't have what dey need. From den one, if they is intelligent, dey will always want what dey need."

"So you're saying that Scott is the guy Rogue wants, but…you're the guy that she needs?"

"Exactement, chere."

"I'm not saying that you're being arrogant but Gambit, you're being arrogant."

"Your opinion, chere."

"And as you mentioned before, in the most sexist way that you could, you're saying that wanting someone is not the same as having someone. And when you realize that it's not what you want, you'll figure out what you need?"

"You a good listener, chere."

"That's fine for Rogue but Scott doesn't need any other girls, he has me!"

"Now who is arrogant?"

"Look, I know who I want to be with. And he's also happens to be what I need. So I don't know what you're trying to imply. He thinks I'm beautiful…"

"An a 'belle fille' you are chere, but nothin', for any of us is written in stone. An' no matter how square Monsieur Cyclops is, he is still a man. Don't worry chere, Gambit doubt der is any 'monkey-business' going 'round. But trust is always a gamble, non?"

"So that's why you're saying that I'm trying to control 'the game' because I'm afraid to trust Scott?"

"Couldn't a said it better myself."

"So I guess fidelity is a foregone conclusion?" Jean asked in biting tone.

"No chere, it's a gamble, is all."

"Look I don't expect that Scott should not look at other girls, but I don't have to like it. I don't like it all. I just don't know why he would want to."

"An' you don't, chere?" Gambit asked in disbelief.

"Don't what?"

"Check out de other boys?"

"Well, uh," Jean mumbled, unable to think up anything that wouldn't be a lie.

"How 'bout yours truly?" Gambit asked, moving closer to Jean. "Don't you like what you see?"

"No, but you smell like cigarettes and you're full of yourself." Jean snapped back.

"Guilty as charged. But don't you like Gambit jus' a little?"

Gambit inched closer to he was almost nose to nose with Jean. He held Jean by the waist and drew her body towards his.

"Uhh.." Jean continued to stutter as she grew uncomfortable with Gambit's unexpected advances. "Gambit…stop."

"All you got to do chere is give Gambit an' honest answer."

Gambit's piercing red eyes fixed themselves on Jean. She could feel them as if they were tearing into her soul in an attempt to uncover a dark secret. While the smell of his overcoat and cigarettes was overwhelmingly unappealing, Gambit's presence seemed to overshadow any unpleasantries. He was undeniably handsome, and while his cocky demeanor was a normal turnoff for her, Jean also found it somewhat exciting. While she was used to fighting off guys like Duncan and their crude advances, Gambit didn't make her feel as if she was about to be taken advantage of. He inched closer to her to whisper something in her ear.

"You tinkin' 'bout your boy, now?" he whispered mockingly.

It was only then that Jean realized that Gambit was toying with her just to prove his point.

"Hah, hah," Jean said acerbically. "You proved your point."

"An' masterfully so, non?" Gambit cracked, feeling very proud of himself. "Gambit was surprised he got dis far without being smacked into a wall."

"I was about to," Jean shot back. "I can still do that if you want me to."

"Don't be hurt, chere. Gambit just wanted to make his point clear."

"I'd thank you, but I'm too busy hating you right now."

"Ah, yer too good to me, chere!"

Jean couldn't help but crack a smile. Gambit was a smooth customer. But in his own way he meant well. While completely incorrigible he was still fascinating in his own way. Maybe that's why Rogue found him attractive. Perhaps that's what she liked too.

"What would you have done if I…succumbed to your charms?" she asked innocently enough.

"You wouldn't chere" Gambit said simply.

"Are you psychic now too?" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Tell you what, chere. We been ridin' down empty streets for hours now lookin' fer yer boyfriend, Monsieur Summers. It would not take a psychic to know dat Gambit is not de one you want. At least not at dis time."

"Well, that's true. But you wouldn't take a chance?"

"Gambit gamble for money, not his life. A good playa knows when to play and when to fold."

Gambit paused for a few seconds, momentarily removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Mais bien sur, a kiss from de lovely Jean would give Gambit a charge in his card like no other, non?"

"Well, that's never going to happen, handsome," Jean replied, smiling sardonically. "But you're welcome to try."

"You tryin' to seduce me chere?"

Jean just grinned and shook her head.

"Let's get back to work before you become my official new boyfriend."

"No such luck chere, der he is, de devil himself."

"Wha..?" Jean gasped in surprise.

And sure enough, there his was, of all people, Scott Summers, the quintessential Boy Scout, all-around good guy, gallant leader of the X-men, breaking into a store. Both Jean and Gambit watched Scott use an optic blast to force the door open without causing any serious damage. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

"Well, well, well, heh, Gambit may have misjudged Monsieur Summers after all," he said smirking. "Perhaps der is more to him den meets his one eye, non?"

Jean was in complete shock.

"Oh my lord, she's turned him into a criminal!"

"Alright, chere, der's yer man. No need to search no more. You got what you came for, non?"

"Wait," Jean announced, raising her hand in objection. "We'll follow him. He'll lead us to Rogue. Can you follow him on your motorcycle without being seen."

"Heh, Gambit de best at trailin'"

"Good, I've got a strong link onto his psychic essence. We'll follow him with that after he leaves. I want to see that store up close."

"Sure ting, boss," joked Gambit.

"Not now, Gambit."

Jean remained pensive. A half an hour had passed and still Scott had yet to emerge. Jean began to obsess to herself once again, trying to come to terms with her boyfriends criminal behaviour.

"Why is he doing this for her? How is she making him do this? Scott would never cross a street without a crosswalk and now he's breaking and entering? How did she get to you Scott Summers? I have to believe in my heart of hearts that you would never betray my trust. But I see you doing something like this and I am filled with doubt. I know I come on strong that I haven't been as patient with you as I could. But if I knew truly what was in your heart…but you keep me away. Why? Is she giving you something that I can't? How can she get you to do such things? When I'm through with her…"

"Chere?"

"What is now Gambit?" roared Jean.

"You're amour is getting away."

"What?"

Jean turned to see Scott speeding off in his car.

"Alright then, let's go!"

In an incredible burst of power, Jean managed to lift herself, Gambit and the motorcycle off the ground, placing both of them on the motorcycle while jumpstarting the engine.

"Whoa," Gambit said breathlessly.

"Drive!" ordered Jean, who once again had that obsessed look on her face.

"Wait chere! What about de store? Remember what you say? Let's take a look."

"Right, we'll drive up to it, take a quick look and get back on the street."

As they drove up to the store, it surprised them both to find out that were at a costume shop of all places.

"I don't get it," said Jean, thinking aloud.

"Well, chere, you X-Men do like to wear dem pretty costumes, non?" Gambit mused.

"Look whose talking," Jean retorted, referring to Gambit's questionable attire.

"What you mean chere? Gambit is a fashion plate."

Jean just gave him a queer look. Gambit was a little offended by this and gave a look of disdain.

"Fine den," he said. "Never you mind."

"You can fake being offended later, right now, let's go inside and see what Scott was up to."

"If we stay too long chere, we may lose yer boy again."

"I've still got a strong lock on him psychically. We'll be able to follow him."

"Jus like before, heh?" Gambit queried bitingly.

Jean promptly ignored his remarks.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"You kiddin'? Gambit wanna to see if Summers is a kindred spirit in de tiefin'"

"Scott, isn't a thief. He just broke into a store. Doesn't mean he stole anything."

"Jus keep tellin' yerself that chere, if it make you feel betta."

"Scott is not a thief. I'm sure of it."

"Jus as yer sure he ain't cheatin' on you?"

"Of course…of course…"

"Glad to see you so sure."

"You know that world famous charm you always brag about?"

"Oui?"

"It just wore thin!"

"Don't treat me so unkind chere," Gambit replied, acting hurt.

Jean just grunted and attempted to open the door. It seemed that Scott had locked the door after he left.

"Allow me chere," said Gambit, reaching for his lock-picks.

Without looking, Jean put her hand up to stop him. She focused her telekinetic powers to remove all the screws from the hinges of the door and then proceeded to remove the door and place it on the side.

"Bravo chere," Gambit said, impressed by Jean's display of power. "Ever consider a life of crime?"

Jean sort of smirked at Gambit's question.

"Let's go," she said simply.

Both of them entered the darkened establishment. Jean managed to find a light switch. As they brightened, they revealed a wide array of costumes: monster costumes, fun costumes, even a few risqué costumes. Gambit went to investigate those costumes a lot closer while Jean investigated the area. She saw money that was left on the counter; she sensed that it belonged to Scott. Jean psychically scanned the area in hopes of determining what in the world Scott was doing around here. The most she was able to figure out was that Scott had been hanging around make-up supplies. He wasn't there too long. It looked as if Scott knew what he was looking for right away, but the shelf was rife with so many items it was hard to tell what he actually took. There wasn't even a mess. Even stranger, he had gone into one of the change rooms in the back for some time. She started to feel something was wrong.

"We done here, chere?" Gambit yelled impatiently from one end of the store, as he fiddled with a corset.

"No!" Jean roared back. "I'm still trying to figure out what he was doing here."

"Beats me, chere. Mebbee der is a clue in one of deez costumes. Here, try dis one one."

Gambit ran up to her and raised a sultry French maid outfit. Jean immediately smacked it out of his hand.

"Oww! Jus kiddin' chere! You is too sensitive. Besides, you know where your boy is now so let's jus collect him an' we go home, non?"

"No, I need to figure this out. Scott came here with a purpose and he's never done anything like this. I mean he did break into the place but he left money on the counter. So what was so important that he had to break in here? What could possibly possess him to break into a costume shop in the middle of the night? Can somebody please tell me why?"

"Easiest way to figure it out chere," Gambit replied, thoughtfully. "We go tete-a-tete wid Rogue an' your boy and ask."

"I guess your right," Jean said sheepishly. "I've been avoiding the obvious point of action. Why I am so reluctant?"

"You may not like what it is you find, chere."

"My head is telling me that there isn't anything for me to worry about, but my whole being is telling something is wrong."

"So you convince yerself dat he wouldn't say no to Rogue, heh?"

"No! He would never do that!" Jean exclaimed, trying to dismiss such thoughts from her mind.

"But you tink dat's what she gonna do?"

"We've been through this before…"

"An here you is again feelin' like dis. Mebbee is time to see how Rogue really feels."

Jean looked at him perplexed as she was convinced they were talking about Scott.

"Rogue?"

Gambit realized what he had just said and tried to explain his actions.

"Gambit mean Monsieur Summers…" he mumbled unconvincingly.

"So you do like her," Jean stated, grinning mercilessly.

Gambit disliked her gloating over his Freudian slip and simply refused to talk about it.

"Why are men so afraid of their feelings? Isn't it a good thing that you feel that way about someone? Why not just tell her?"

"You don't understand! You don't understand Gambit! Gambit is a playa of de highest caliber. He play de women here an' dere. All of dem, ten ou ten plus! So what happens. Dis petite mademoiselle who disrespect Gambit on every occasion an' never give him de time of day an' never show him de least bit of interest, what does Gambit do? He go on a wild goose chase wid you, fer what? Heh, de ace ain't nothin' but a joker now! Gambit need to know if he can get to her jus like she has got to him!"

Gambit, for the first time, seemed quite despondent, as if he didn't have a chance in the world with Rogue and yet he was still determined to find out. He was willing to take the risk of being shot down just because he needed to know the truth. Jean saw how much Gambit really liked Rogue, almost to the degree of driving himself into misery, just to be near her.

"We'll do it together," Jean said, placing her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. "We can tell our significant others how much we care about them."

"Easy fer you chere," Gambit said gloomily.

"Look, we'll meet of with them and before I kill Rogue, you can tell her how you loved her the first time you saw…"

Jean immediately silenced herself as Gambit eyes widened with intensity with her words.

"You…You been readin' my mind, chere!" he stated angrily, visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry Gambit if I took a peak. But I didn't have to go very far to find out how you feel."

"Still ain't your place to go into my head, chere. Gambit deserve his privacy. Gambit deal with things his own way."

With that, Gambit drew a heavy sigh, throwing up his hands. He felt truly lost.

"Gambit never felt this way 'bout nobody. It's...scary."

"I know exactly what you mean." Jean said supportively.

"What really bugs Gambit more den anythin' is why Summers? Why she so head over heels over dat square?"

"Hey!" Jean exclaimed, taking exception. "He's my boyfriend you know."

"My apologizes chere, but Gambit know understand dis woman."

"Well, Scott's nice to her. He actually cares to listen to her. He's straightforward and honest. There are no agendas, tricks, he…cares."

"Too good to be true," Gambit grumbled jealously.

"It seems that way sometimes. That's why I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Gambit'd steal the world fer Rogue. But Gambit ain't nothin' like your boy. How could she want someone like me?" Gambit was dejected as he couldn't find the answers to satisfy his heart.

"It's true Gambit. You're right. You're not like Scott. You're the consummate 'bad-boy'. Nine times out of ten, girls fall you."

"Mebbee even you?" Gambit queried slyly.

"Nice try," Jean said smiling. "Anyway, what's important is that you don't have to be Scott. Rogue is drawn to Scott because he cares about her. You need to show her that you care too. Like I said, Scott doesn't try to charm her, impress her. He's just honest. It's no wonder that she's attracted him. I mean…Oh Lord, what am I talking about?"

"Uh, you were sayin' chere?"

"Umm, no time!" Jean replied panicking. "We got to go now! We'll talk later after I go and kill Rogue!"

"Hold up, chere! Hold up! Let's all calm down here!"

"No we can't! I've got to stop her! She's in love with him!"

"Den it would be good riddance, no? Jus like we talk before"

"She's going to trick him like she did to me!" Jean cried, becoming almost hysterical.

"Get a hold of yerself girl! Don't you go nuts on Gambit. You want yer answer? We go now an' finish dis!"

Jean stood silently playing with her fingers as she thought apprehensively about the final confrontation with Rogue. Gambit continued to console her.

"You gonna see that nothin' has happened. An' der was nothin' to worry about. An' you gonna be happy to see your boy…"

"And I get to kill Rogue?" Jean asked disturbingly.

Gambit gave Jean a look of concern.

"We'll see, chere."

Jean seemed to feel better. She showed an incredible show of force, pulling them both outside while simultaneously closing the door behind them, screwing it back into place then planting both her and Gambit on the motorcycle, getting Logan's 'borrowed' helmet and placing it on her head.

"All right, let's go!" she said cheerfully.

"You startin' to scare me, chere," Gambit stated, a little jarred by being 'lifted' against his will.

"No, Gambit, you were right the first time. I'm going to find my love. It will be all innocent and nice. And then I'll kill Rogue. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, chere," Gambit said, obviously worried. "Nothin' to worry about."

And so once again, the two mutants were off to meet their destiny. Whether tragedy or joy would be the final verdict, was as uncertain as the evening dusk they rode into.


	14. And That's Closure

At this time, Rogue waited for Scott to return to the abandoned club. As such, she was completely bored to tears. Rogue had already gotten sick of listening to both records after listening to them repetitiously. She started pacing back and forth like a restless animal in a cage, exploring every crevice of the empty dance club in a desperate attempt to find something interesting. Needless to say, the place hadn't anymore more stories to tell. Rogue periodically popped her head outside to see if Scott had returned only to find an empty street. The longer Scott took to return, the more fearful and obsessive she became. She had the sneaking suspicion that she might have been ditched. Rogue allowed this possibility to coalesce within her consciousness, becoming more obsessed by the minute. She probably would be more hurt than angry. But after that, she would be furious. Of course she knew in the back of the mind that Scott wouldn't be capable of anything so callous. He had always treated her with the utmost respect. It was a great part of him that appealed to Rogue. It also meant that he would never, ever make a pass at her, even if he wasn't with Jean. She assumed Jean had to do all the work.

"Not like that would be so bad," she mused to herself. "It might be kinda fun to see what Scott would do. He might put up a fight for a while…but after that, he could simply give in…"

But Rogue knew deep down that it wasn't going to happen. But that was what she struggled with. Sometimes the hearts stills yearns for the things the brain tells you are out of your reach. Tonight kind of proved that the brain was right after all, she revealed all her feelings to Scott and yet, nothing had really changed for the better. Rogue may have just alienated Scott, and made Jean into a permanent enemy. At the end of the day, she just felt kind of guilty. All this effort to arrange this date, the deception, the manipulation; there hadn't been any great payoff. And Scott had suddenly rushed off, leaving her alone. Rogue started to question the means she had used since the ends did not seem to turn out the way she had anticipated.

Just as she started to fear for the worst, Scott burst into the club with a great deal of enthusiasm, as if he struck gold in the middle of the city street. He had a curious smile on his face; it was so unusual, since Rogue had never really seen him so excited. She might have been thrilled at his reaction, hopeful that he was reacting to her in that matter, yet past events told her that it probably wasn't. But his face was strange, not just emotionally but physically. Something about it was a bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it, any yet there it was. Scott seemed a little perturbed by Rogue staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're up to something," Rogue stated plainly.

"As a matter of fact I do. I told you I had a surprise for you."

"And where exactly is this surprise?"

"Right in front of you," Scott replied.

Rogue was puzzled by his answer.

"Ah don't get it."

"Remember when you said that you felt limited by your powers? That you couldn't touch anyone physically to experience any kind of affection? That you couldn't even give someone a peck on the cheek with killing them?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, not anymore."

Scott inched closer to Rogue. She immediately backed away as Scott's face came dangerously close to hers.

"Scott, are you crazy?" she screamed. "Do you want to die!"

"Trust me Rogue, I know what I'm doing."

"Scott…"

"Rogue, do you trust me?"

"Yeah Scott but…"

"Then trust me. Trust me now."

Although she couldn't see his eyes through the opaque shielding of his ruby quartz glasses, she could feel his eyes staring into hers. She could imagine what they might have looked like, how beautiful they probably were, like the rest of him. As well, they were probably just as honest. Rogue didn't want say no. She didn't want to say no to anything at this point. She conceded with his request and nodded her head. Rogue waited nervously as Scott drew closer to her. She tried to calm herself but she was trembling. She was afraid of what might happen that Scott would die and she would be responsible. And yet, she was morbidly curious about what it was going to feel like. Rogue thought that if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't feel as nervous but unfortunately, it made her even tenser as she waited. It seemed to take forever. She longed to have something like this happen to her and yet she also feared the worse. As she wrestled with her conflicting emotions, it happened.

Scott kissed Rogue on her cheek.

It wasn't a long kiss. It didn't seem to last long enough for anyone to consider it sensual. Some might say it was almost superficial, as if you were kissing a relative or a stranger. But this was Rogue, a girl without any real physical affection in her life. Whatever small instances where she touched anyone, there was never an opportunity to appreciate the quality of such contact since the result was often dire and negative, along with absorbing a person's thoughts and personality, as well as powers. There was never any time to reflect of study such feelings, there was only the fear that any contact would result in something unpleasant happening. But not this time, this time nothing happened no one was seriously hurt, no one else's thoughts entered her mind, there were no optic blasts or healing factors to think about, just this mild, temporary sensation on the side of her face that she continued to feel. Rogue held the side of her face, she felt herself blushing. It was showing, even through her makeup. Normally she would rather die then let anyone see her like this, but she didn't care. It was the most wonderful experience Rogue had ever had. Her eyes were tearing. Scott didn't expect this, and he was surprised that she would be upset over his actions. He went to console her.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Scott asked, seeing her on the verge of crying.

Rogue didn't say anything. She just looked at him as the tears flowed from her eyes. She still held her face as if in disbelief. Rogue was amazed and bewildered.

"Oh Rogue, I'm sorry," Scott continued. "I thought that this was a good idea. I just wanted to show…"

Rogue stopped him; put her hand over his mouth. She caressed his cheek, as if she were trying to figure how all of it was possible.

"Uh..Rogue?" Scott mumbled through Rogue's hand.

"H...H…How?" she asked, as if the impossible had suddenly become possible.

"Oh yeah, of course," Scott replied absently, not quite understanding the ramifications of his act. "You remember that movie we saw earlier at the theatre? You know when that guy, the secret agent who was kissing that girl only it was the bad guy in disguise under a mask that he tore off and the girl didn't realize it?"

Rogue didn't answer. She just wanted to know how it was possible.

"Well anyway," Scott continued. "I figured that she didn't seem to notice that it was a mask he was wearing. I know it's only a movie but you'd figure they'd be going for realism, right? So maybe it was possible for someone to not know if they were kissing someone with a mask on but how often does that come up, right?"

Rogue still didn't say anything, but she looked extremely annoyed since Scott had once again failed to get to the point. Scott sensing this, decided to cut to the chase.

"So, what I figured was, hey, maybe if someone wore enough masking putty it might provide enough of a barrier to allow you to have physical contact with someone while still having that sensation of being touched. You're sleeves are covered by some pretty flimsy material, so I figured it would work."

Rogue remained silent. Scott was unable to read exactly Rogue emotions as she seemed to go into a reflective state. She then looked directly at him; her face contorted in anger and punched him in the arm.

"Oww! Hey!" he exclaimed wincing.

"That was a really stupid thing to do!" she snapped. "What woulda happened if it didn't work!"

"I…"

"You'd of gotten hurt or worse! An' then what?"

"I…"

"Ah'd have to explain what happened to everybody! That means everybody would know that you kissed me: The Professor, Logan, Jean…and how'd you explain that to your girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, I…"

"You couldn't cause you'd be in a coma, an' then she'd blame me cause Jean would never think that her boyfriend would do anythin' so stupid, so ah probably did it cause ah was tryin' to steal her boyfriend. An' you know what would happen next?"

Scott just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Rogue continued. "Do you know?"

Scott continued to stay silent and listened.

"Ah'm askin' you a question Scott!"

"Oh really, uh sorry, it's just that…"

"What?"

"I thought you were going to interrupt me again."

"What!"

"Well, every time I try to answer you keep inter…"

"Oh, ah'm sorry, it's my fault that ah care enough about you to tell not to risk your life to do somethin' stupid an' risky like that without bein' sure."

"But it did work," Scott countered.

"But it might not have," Rogue returned.

"But it did."

"Still, if you do anythin' like that again, if you live ah'll be the one to kill you!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't be cute."

"Sorry."

Rogue grabbed both of Scott's hand and grasped them firmly and looked at him with a great deal of intensity.

"That bein' said," she said in soft voice. "It was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Scott." She let go of one of hands and clasped his one hand with both of hers, holding it with care.

Scott seemed to relax since Rogue didn't seem as upset anymore. Her tears had dried up and it was replaced by a comfortable smile.

"So, uh, how'd it feel?" he asked.

"Like ah said, it was wonderful," Rogue replied, puzzled by the question.

"No, I mean could you tell it was masking putty?"

"No Scott, ah didn't," she replied, irritated by the fact that he was more curious about that aspect of the kiss.

"What did I do this time?" Scott asked, sensing her annoyance.

"Never mind, Scott. It's nothin'. Don't worry about it."

Scott put two and two together and realized how he managed to trivialize Rogue's experience by asking something that seemed to undercut everything.

"Oh Rogue, wait. I get it now. It was a stupid question. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, at least yer learnin' how to catch on."

"Funny thing is, I could feel it too when I kissed you."

"Really?" Rogue asked whose interest was piqued with curiosity.

"Oh yeah," Scott continued. "I put all around my cheeks lips and nose, you know, just in case. I actually didn't think that I would feel anything."

"Sooo, if ah kissed you on your cheek, you'd feel it huh?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Well why don't we find out?" Rogue asked, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Scott was a little nervous but in a strange way he felt that it would be necessary to confirm that this would be a possible alternative for Rogue to experience physical contact. He still felt uncomfortable and yet curious as well.

"Okay then, on the cheek then?" Scott said nervously.

"Oh Scott, you're so forceful," Rogue replied mockingly.

"You know, for someone who says that I gave them one of the best experiences in their life, you could lay off the sarcasm a little bit."

"Oh ah forgot how sensitive you are."

"Funny. Real funny."

"Okay, okay," Rogue said assuredly. "Ah'll cut it out. Time to take yer medicine."

"Be gentle with me," Scott quipped.

"Now whose bein' funny by not bein' funny?"

"Just getting even."

"Well, now so am ah," Rogue said. "Enjoy."

Rogue pulled Scott a little closer to her as he was already hunched over. She pressed her lips against his cheek and kissed Scott softly.

"Well now," Scott said, looking a little bewildered.

Rogue acted a little coyly, which seemed very out of character. But she seemed very pleased with herself.

"Ah kind of wanted to somethin' like that for a long time."

"I can understand that. There are probably a lot of people you'd like to kiss."

"That's not exactly what ah meant," Rogue said with all seriousness.

"Okay then," Scott replied laughing nervously.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah'd like to kiss you again."

"On the cheek?"

Rogue didn't reply, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, drew him close and kissed his other cheek, a little longer this time, with a little more of kick to it. Scott sensed the difference but figured it wouldn't go any farther. Rogue still held on to him, her eyes fixated on him dreamily.

"So…I guess you got some closure, huh?"

Rogue didn't say anything but seemed to be at full attention.

"I mean…hey! Now you can have a relationship with someone with physical affection and contact. No problems right?"

Rogue stared in his eyes which seemed to have a strange quality within them. As if she wasn't quite herself.

"So, uh…anything to say?"

Rogue started to kiss Scott again, multiple times in fact, all over his face, almost erratic in their frequency and scope. Rogue's strength seemed to increase with the passion that was flowing through her. She was a female mutant possessed with the desire that she wished to pursue. Scott tried to resist but Rogue overwhelmed him, as he was unable to restrain her or get her to let go of him. She just got fiercer with his attempts to get away. Rogue lips locked unto Scott's lips and she drew him into a long, passionate kiss. The blood seemed to rush to Scott's brain and he seemed to have lost his resolve to fight. He also lost his balance, causing his knees to buckle. Scott fell back first to the floor with Rogue landing right on top of him.

The fall to the floor seemed to snap Rogue out of her somewhat trance-like state and she was surprised and a little embarrassed to find herself on top of Scott, who seemed a little out of it as well, her lipstick marks covering his face.

"Oh, oh my gosh, Scott! Ah'm sorry! Ah don't know what happened, ah just started kissin' you and ah kinda lost my mind, it's just ah didn't think that everythin' would feel so strong and my mind was like gone an'…"

Rogue stopped speaking and realized that Scott was completely out of his gourd. He seemed to be groaning, possibly due to an injury he sustained while falling.

"Whaaa……………..?"

"Scott?"

"Whaaa…………….?"

"Scott? Wake up Scott!"

"Whaaa……………?"

"Scott!"

Rogue lightly slapped the side of Scott's face a number of times in an attempt to revive him. Scott seemed to snap out of his stupor as he lifted his head a little in an attempt to access his surroundings.

"Oh thank goodness, ah thought ah killed ya," Rogue said with a sigh of relief.

Scott didn't say anything right away as he was still a little out of it. But he managed to utter one coherent word.

"Wow!"

Rogue blushed and covered her mouth with both her hands to contain her laughter. Scott seemed to finally unscramble his brain and quickly gained his composure.

"Are you going to get off me now?" Scott asked, as Rogue was still very much on top of him. "You're cutting of my circulation."

"Ah don't know," she said playfully. "Ah haven't decided."

Scott simply groaned.

"Ah'm kiddin' you dummy!"

Rogue punched Scott's shoulder.

"Ow!' Scott yelped. "Take it easy! I'm the injured party here!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"Do you mind telling what in the world got into you?"

"Ah don't know, that's the truth. Ah just…kinda…gave in to the moment."

"Well, I think you got enough closure. Or are you going to attack me again?"

"Yeah, ah think so," Rogue said amused. "Maybe not as far as ah might want it go but it ain't gonna go no farther. But don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I plead the fifth," Scott replied sheepishly.

"Thought so," Rogue said with a grin on her face.

"Rather than tempt fate again, it would be best that you get off me before you succumb to my natural charisma."

"Ha, ha, Summers…yer lucky ah actually like you, otherwise ah'd smack you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Yer askin' for it Summers."

"Tough words for a girl."

"Oh, it's on now!"

Rogue and Scott had an impromptu but playful wrestling match. Both were cracking up as they struggled with one another. Unfortunately, they picked a really bad time to do so as their fun was about to be shattered by the most unholy of screams.

They turned in horror to see both Jean and Gambit standing there. While Gambit seemed only a little shocked and perturbed, Jean was absolutely livid. The scream had come from her. The eyes seemed to take in every detail of the scene: both Rogue and Scott on the floor, her on top of him, her makeup smeared and his face covered in her lipstick. Her nemesis and the man she loved, together in a questionable position. As she took all of it in, she began to seethe with rage. The rage seemed to pulse and throb with a life of it's own as the moments passed. It filled the entire room as if it were a emanating a deafening sound that blocked out everything else. No one, not even Gambit said anything, because nobody was sure what Jean would do next. Rogue, of course, feared the worst. And she felt the guilt swell within her. Gambit, although pensive, still lit a cigarette and waited with interest. His emotions were in turmoil as well, but he felt it was best not to commit to anything yet, which was fine with him. Scott, on the other hand, felt a need to rectify the situation, not realizing that Jean did not want to hear it.

"Jean…"

Jean's face became less unreadable as her eyes exploded in a flash of anger. Suddenly, Scott and Rogue were elevated off the ground by her telekinetic powers. Random objects seemed to fly all over the place with reckless abandon, a testament to how furious Jean was. Gambit nimbly sidestepped most of it but was unable to disguise his concern. Rogue and Scott were unable to move as Jean restrained both of them telekinetically. Jean moved methodically towards them, eyeing them suspiciously. Her face was flush with anger and tears, both flowing simultaneously. She shook uncontrollably, struggling to convey her emotions. Jean whispered loudly under her breath and looked directly at Scott.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Jean, please…" Scott pleaded, trying to her to listen to reason, but she was not ready to listen.

"How could you do this to me!"

She then looked at Rogue with the same accusing look. Rogue wanted to say something but her guilt overwhelmed her. She was so ashamed that she allowed things to get this far. Rogue had made Jean an enemy, an enemy that she didn't need have and didn't want. Seeing Jean, at the edges of both despair and madness, really showed her how destructive her deception and jealously was. Maybe subconsciously she wanted to tear down Jean from her supposed pedestal, just to see her humbled, to feel as vulnerable as she always felt, to feel the inadequacy she felt every day, to show her that she could be someone that Scott would want and kick her in her complacency. But the problem was never Jean, it was her. Rogue resisted Jean's gestures of friendship. She drew a line in the sand. She created the bad blood that was between them. But whatever she had done to create the rivalry, the rallying point was always Scott. Maybe if he wasn't there or maybe if she never felt the way she did, things would never have escalated. All that she had done to assuage her longing for him only created a bigger problem and it was now consuming both her and Jean. They were all caught in the mess she made and now it was all coming to a head. Rogue felt she had to make things right, but in her own way, even if it involved Jean breaking every bone in her body, which looked like a real possibility at this point.

"It's my fault Jean. Ah'm sorry…for everythin'…"

"Sorry!" Jean screamed.

Jean violently slammed Rogue up against the wall.

"Sorry!"

She slammed her harder against the wall.

"Sorry!"

Jean slammed her into the wall a third time. Rogue was visibly hurt. Gambit attempted to run to her and help her but Jean held him back with a telekinetic force field. She seemed to treat it as an afterthought as she was now completely fixated on Rogue.

"We're past sorry missy! We're so past it! You can't fathom how far we are past sorry! I have taken all of your garbage and I'm tired of it! I tried to be nice and understanding but you just smack it way! I tried everything to figure you out but I got nothing but your abuse! But now you want steal my boyfriend! Now you want to take the man I love away from me! Well, that is not going to happen and I'm going to make sure that you get that through your striped head!"

"You're right, Jean…I deserve it," Rogue replied not meeting Jean's gaze. This seemed to infuriate Jean even more.

"What kind of game are you pulling now!" Jean roared. "You think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say!"

"No Jean," Rogue said with regret. "No more games. Ah'm ready to get what's comin' to me."

Jean paused as she was confused as well as aggravated by Rogue's unexpected behaviour. She studied her enemy looking for clues to what the deception was this time. But Rogue did not look up at all. She just seemed to be waiting for Jean to hurt her physically in some way. But moments were passing them by. Rogue lifted her head to see what the delay was, only to meet Jean's gaze, who looked as angry as ever. Both stared at each other, as if to see who would blink first. Rogue, growing impatient, decided to egg Jean on, and do to her what she felt she deserved.

"Well, whatcha waitin' for? Just do it already!"

But Jean still did nothing but stare.

"What's wrong with ya? Don't you know how to kick someone's butt!"

Jean was unmoved by what Rogue was saying.

"Oh ah get it. 'Ms. Perfect' is too good to let herself get all riled up. Ah mean, what would everyone say? What would everyone think? 'Ms. Perfect' can't lose control! It would be unbecomin'"

Jean was irked by that as she hurled Rogue up against the ceiling and lowered her down towards her.

"I hate that. I've always hated that. You always call me that and I hate it. You call me that behind my back, to other people, even in your own mind you think of me that way. I'm not perfect! I have flaws like everyone else!"

"She does Rogue," Scott added, trying and failing to be helpful.

"Shut up Scott!" Jean snarled.

Scott clammed up.

"So ah was out of line in what ah said. You're mad, so do somethin' about it. Give me whoppin' ah deserve!"

"Why do you want me to beat you up!" Jean asked in frustration.

"Because ah deserve it, Jean," Rogue said, lowering her eyes. "Don't blame Scott, it's all my fault."

Jean didn't know what to do. She didn't what to think. Her rage was cooled and replaced with confusion. She didn't anticipate this reaction from Rogue. While Jean wanted to see Rogue bleed, her wanting her to do it made it less appealing. Jean screamed again in anguish and more small objects seemed to fly about the club. Rogue flew up against the wall again and Jean pulled Scott towards her.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not falling for it. I'll deal with you soon enough."

She turned to face Scott and her expression softened. Her heart was aching within her chest. Jean never thought she would ever feel such doubt about Scott as she did at that moment. Feelings of love and new ones of bitterness and resentment seemed to flow within her. Part of her wanted to simply hold him and forget everything as if it were a dream that could be dissipated and never return. But it was still there, etched within her memory, Scott and Rogue all over each other. She didn't want to imagine it but there it was. Jean still saw the guilt on Scott's face in the form of lipstick, the stains of Rogue's kisses covering his face. There it was again, and the pain was terrible.

"Why Scott?" she whispered in sadness.

"Jean," Scott said pleadingly. "You have to listen to me, nothing happened."

"I want to believe you Scott. I really do. But look at you. I saw you with her…"

"Jean, it's not what you think…"

"You were kissing her…"

"Jean, stop and listen to me…"

"You were on the floor laughing together…"

"Come on, Jean…."

"What were you laughing at?"

"Jean…"

"Were you laughing at me?"

"No Jean! Of course not! I would never do that!"

"Why then? Why did I find you with her! Why did I find you like that!"

Jean's face seemed to twist in conjunction with her despair. Scott wanted to assure her that it was unwarranted. But he wasn't able to get through to Jean. He had to be blunt and that wasn't going to make things easy.

"It's true Jean, Rogue did kiss me."

"He kissed me first!" Rogue chimed in.

Jean reacted negatively to that bit of news as her eyes widened in shock. Scott tentatively tried to repair the situation.

"Nonetheless," Scott continued. "It was a peck on the cheek, that's all."

"And how did she manage to slobber all over you!" Jean asked, unconvinced.

"Rogue just got carried away. She doesn't get kissed that often and things got out of control. She didn't mean anything by it."

"And you couldn't stop her? Maybe you didn't want to stop her!"

"Well, it might seem unbelievable but…"

"I thought she couldn't touch anyone without killing them. Unless…she was faking all this time just so she could get you alone…"

"No Jean, that's crazy!"

"Don't call me crazy!" yelled Jean, shaking the entire building like an earthquake.

"I'm sorry Jean," Scott said meekly. "Bad choice of words."

"Sure, shakin' a buildin' ain't crazy, huh?" Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Rogue, please stop helping!" Scott commanded as Jean was on the verge of another fit. "No Jean, Rogue didn't fake anything. I simply put on some masking putty on my face to act as barrier to her absorption powers. Go ahead feel it."

Jean reached with her hand to touch Scott's face and to her surprise it revealed an odd texture. She peeled a bit of the putty and rolled it between her fingers, studying the material. She looked at the tiny roll of plastic with curiosity, and then she looked at Scott's face and the area that was pealed off. Then without warning, she ripped a large chunk of the putty off of his face. Scott howled in pain due to the shock.

"Yeaoooohhhh!" he screamed. "What was that for!"

Jean ignored his question with her own line of questioning.

"You went to all the trouble of breaking and entering into a store, stealing this junk, for her!" she cried in anger.

"First of all, I left the money on the counter, so technically I didn't steal anything. Secondly, I fixed the door back after I left."

"Dat's true, chere," quipped Gambit from the shadows.

"Shut up!" Jean ordered, not at all interested in what Gambit had to say.

"Shuttin' up, chere," Gambit replied, bowing out gracefully.

"Jean, you don't understand. I just wanted to show Rogue that she didn't have to be limited by her powers, no matter how difficult. I know what it's like to feel that way and I think I've managed alright. I just wanted to show her that she had nothing to be afraid of her."

"You expect me to believe that you went to all this trouble just to make her feel good about herself!"

"You should know by now, that is the way it is," Rogue added.

"I didn't ask you for anything!" Jean retorted angrily, pointing her finger at Rogue in accusation.

"No ya didn't," Rogue replied. "Ah'm telling you because you're lettin' yerself get all riled up over nothin'. If you knew Scott, you'd know he only had yer best interest at heart and that he'd never do anythin' to hurt you."

Rogue looked at Scott as she said those words. Jean noticed this and it made her even angrier than before.

"How dare you!" Jean yelled. "How dare you say that to me! I know Scott Summers. I've known him longer than you. We have been through it all together. You don't know him like I do so don't presume to tell me what I don't know!"

"Maybe ah don't know him like you do," Rogue replied admittedly. "But you don't know what ah know."

"Oh great, more games from the misunderstood Goth girl," Jean snorted. "I'm sick of your mind games. Why don't you just admit that you're in love with my boyfriend and you trying to steal him from me! At least admit that much!"

Rogue looked at Scott, who looked curious as well. Gambit's mouth was open in anticipation as well, not noticing that his cigarette had fallen out of his mouth. Jean waited, with a cruel, judgmental stare. Rogue felt their eyes upon her and she turned her head away to try not to meet their gaze.

"Ah do love him," she said softly.

"Aha!" Jean screamed in a perverse sense of satisfaction. "I knew it all the time! All this time I knew it!"

Scott was blown away by all of this. There was a huge difference between a simple crush and full-blown love. Gambit stumbled as well, as if his hopes had been dashed as suddenly as Rogue finished her statement. However strong he could contain his emotions with jovial behavior, nothing could mask his dismay and sorrow.

"But," Rogue said, adding to her statement. "That doesn't matter."

"Oh, I think it does! I think it means quite a bit. From day one you were gunning for him, waiting for your moment. I knew you had a crush, I just didn't realize it was something more until that Christmas when you gave him that sweater! You did it just for him! I knew you were after something…"

"Why exactly did you care?" Rogue countered, interrupting Jean despite being pinned to a wall. "You had your football player, didn't ya?"

"Ww-h-a-t-t-t?" Jean stuttered.

"You had Duncan, didn't ya? What did you care who Scott went out with? You went out with who you wanted to, right? Why couldn't Scott? Ah was interested, why could ah?"

"I…I…" Jean mumbled. She really didn't have anything to justify her actions. It was true. She was going out with Duncan, not Scott. He could go out with whoever he wanted to. He had that right. She just didn't like it.

"But that's right; Scott shouldn't be allowed to date anyone, right? He's supposed to pine for you while you were out with someone else. He was supposed to wait for you to gather enough courage to say what you really feel. Meanwhile, Scott gets to watch while you have fun with your boy toy…"

Scott smirked a little at that. Gambit enjoyed the burn as well. Jean seemed to be at a loss for words. But before she could justify herself, Rogue turned around to face Scott.

"And you…"

"Me!" Scott exclaimed, unsure of what he had done exactly.

"How long exactly were you goin' to wait to tell Jean how you felt? You had it bad since day one an' what prêt ell did you do about it? Nothin'! You just sat back and got all worked up over Jean and her beau, an' unfortunately oblivious to everyone else! An' then you up an' hooked up with Tayrn of all people. Now ah ask you, what was that about exactly?"

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed, not enjoying the third degree interrogation he was getting.

"Yes Scott, please enlighten us all about that particular relationship," said Jean, who was very curious to find out about his previous relationship.

"Uh," Scott said stuttering. "Uh, well…you see…hey, wait a minute! I don't have to justify anything to either of you! You wanted to go out with a jerk and you rather than tell me how you felt, decided to stay quiet and let me figure it out! So what was I supposed to do? Not date anyone? Be lonely?"

Jean and Rogue looked at Scott unsympathetically. Apparently, that was exactly what they wanted. Scott waited for someone to agree with him, and then finally someone did.

"No way, frere," Gambit said. "You a free man, do what you want!"

"Nobody asked you 'bout anythin' swamp rat!" Rogue shouted. "Who invited your sorry hide anyway?"

"If you must know, chere, de lovely Jean Grey invited Gambit as her personal driver an' escort."

Rogue was surprised by this and looked at Jean with suspicion as did Scott. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Looks like you've had a busy too, 'chere'," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Hold it!" Jean responded in protest. "Hold on just a minute! Don't try to turn this around on me! He's the one that told me about your 'card tricks'!"

Rogue wanted to march over to Gambit and throttle him but she was still pinned to a wall by Jean's telekinesis. Jean didn't feel the need to let her go. She still struggled in vain to try and get a piece of Gambit. While it was futile, it didn't stop her from giving him an earful.

"Why you no-good, cheatin', lyin', thievin' squealer of a swamp rat! Ah'll teach you to mind yer business!"

"S'pose you could chere, but seein' dat you's over dere an' Gambit is way over here, is not gonna be anytime soon, non?"

As Rogue continued to hurl insults at Gambit, she was interrupted by Scott who was confused about past events and wanted to have some clarification.

"What's going on here, Jean?" Scott asked directly.

Jean lost her control and dropped Scott from her telekinetic grip, causing him to land back first onto the ground.

"Oh Scott, are you alright! I'm sorry!" Jean rushed to Scott's aid and helped him to his feet. Scott didn't seem all that fazed by what happened. His thoughts were singular in focus.

"Jean," he reiterated. "What's going on?"

Jean was unsure what words would put the best spin on things. She was afraid to tell Scott her own role in this whole incident.

"Well, you see Scott; we were playing poker you know, at the slumber party? Well, we were playing for real money which is always a bad idea and well that how things go sometimes. Uh, anyway, I was winning, well, not exactly, because somebody set things up for me to think I was winning while all the time it was just to set me up to lose…" Jean gestured to Rogue as she was saying this, Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"…So I had a straight flush, right? Which is really good, so I thought it made sense for me to make a big ante but then Goth girl over here upped the ante so much that I didn't have enough money to match it, right? So she suggested that if I lost the hand, I would have to grant a wish that I would have to carry out to the letter which was so stupid, I know. I mean, I thought I was dealing with an honest person instead of a no-good cheat and liar with incredibly stupid hair…"

"That was a cheap shot, Grey! If you weren't so cheap in usin' yer powers ah'd give you beatin' ah should've given you before!"

Jean dropped Rogue on her face but she sprang right up, ready to deal out some damage.

"Well what do ya know? You actually gonna fight fair?" Rogue queried.

"I don't have to cheat to win my battles," Jean returned. "I'm going to give a 'perfect' beating and it's not going to take too much of my time!"

Rogue roared and sprinted to meet Jean who was also charging. Scott stood between them both and stiff-armed them, preventing either of them from making contact.

"Knock it off you two, right now!" Scott snapped, holding them both at bay. By Scott's tone of voice and facial expression the girls knew that he meant business, so they went back to their respective corners.

"Now," he continued. "Both of you owe me an explanation right now! Tell me what is going on.

"Uh, you tell him," Jean told Rogue.

"He's yer boyfriend," Rogue countered.

"Gambit settle dis, Gambit tell him!"

"Shut up Gambit!" cried the girls.

"This is all your fault, you should tell him," Jean argued.

"Uh, yeah, maybe, but…ah didn't make you do anythin'…you coulda just owed me the money…"

"Owed you?" Scott interrupted, looking at Jean as he said this.

"Uhh…," Jean stammered. "You see Scott, I lost that poker hand and more to the point, I was 'conned' by that cheater who made me think that I lost fair and square and that I owed the cheater and 'boyfriend stealer', eight-hundred dollars, that I didn't have so I had to fulfill the wish instead. So I let her have her wish…"

"You sold me to her!" Scott exclaimed accusingly.

"What! No Scott! It's not…"

"To be fair, Monsieur Cyclops," Gambit interjected. "It sounds more like Jean jus' rented for the evenin' is all."

Jean gave Gambit a look of death, but she was distracted by the image she saw in the corner of her eye of Scott being hurt. He was really taken for a loop.

"I can't believe you did that…" Scott uttered under his breath.

"It wasn't like that Scott! If I knew what she was up to…?"

"You could have just paid me off," Rogue retorted.

"You knew I didn't have that kind of money! You manipulated the entire thing and you manipulated me!"

"You coulda tried a little harder to stop me!"

"You could have told me the truth!" Scott yelled at Rogue accusingly. "You set this whole thing up and you didn't have the guts to tell me! And neither did you!" Scott pointed at Jean who was absolutely devastated. Rogue cowered in shame.

"All this time I've been nothing but a prop in your little game. You didn't care how I felt; you just did whatever you wanted. Then you make me feel bad about things I didn't have a right to feel bad about! It was all you two! Two people who say they care about me didn't care enough to not use me or lie to me!"

"Shame, shame," Gambit muttered, shaking his head.

Jean and Rogue were about to tear up and cry because of the guilt they felt. It was hard to hear Scott talk to them that way and it was even more painful because it was true.

"I'm sorry, Scott," Jean said softly.

"Me too, Scott," Rogue said.

Scott didn't respond as he was still fuming. He didn't say anything for a while. The girls had never seen him so angry so they waited nervously for him to say that everything was fine. From past experiences, Scott was always the forgiving type and that everything would be alright. But Scott didn't look any different. He didn't even turn to look at them.

"This time 'sorry' isn't good enough," he said quietly.

"What are you saying Scott?" Jean asked in a worried tone.

"What I'm saying is, 'sorry' is not going to make this go away, both of you used me, so I think it's fair that you make amends by doing something for me!"

"Anything Scott!" Jean replied.

"Yeah, Scott, whatever you want to make things right."

Scott turned to look at both Jean and Rogue to see if their intentions were sincere.

"It's going to take something big," he said sternly.

"Look, I'm willing to do whatever it takes Scott," Jean replied enthusiastically. "I love you, you know that right?" Scott didn't answer.

"Ah'll go along with anythin' you say Scott," said Rogue eagerly. "Ah want your trust again. Ah want us to stay friends." Scott just looked at Rogue coldly.

"There is one thing…" he said finally.

"Yes?" Jean replied eagerly.

"What is it Scott?" Rogue asked, also eager to find out.

Scott didn't say it right away. He seemed to reflect on it, ignoring the fact that both girls were waiting for an answer.

"I think it could make everything all right but I don't think either of you would be willing to do it."

"Scott, I said I would do anything and I meant it. Whatever it is I'll do it," Jean replied with the utmost sincerity.

"Ditto," Rogue added, not wanting Jean to one-up her.

"So if I ask you to promise me that you will do exactly as I tell you, you'll do it, without question?" Scott asked mysteriously.

"That sounds awfully familiar," Rogue said suspiciously.

"Yes it does," replied Jean, echoing the same sentiment.

"Those are the stakes, take it or leave it! I thought you girls liked gambling?"

"Ah'll do it Scott, ah have faith in you," Rogue said confidently.

"You both have to agree."

"You can count on me Scott, you know that," Jean said. "You don't have to second-guess me."

"Couldn't resist could you?" Rogue asked, acknowledging Jean's shot.

"Just stating the obvious," Jean retorted.

"Just stating the obvious," Rogue repeated in a mocking tone.

"Why don't just shut your mouth…"

"That the best you can do? Yer breakin' my heart…"

"Hold it!" yelled Scott.

Both girls fell silent, as they were unaccustomed to Scott yelling at them.

"Stop fighting and make a decision right now! Do you both agree yes or no!"

Both girls looked at each other. They knew that they had to agree to earn Scott's forgiveness, even though they hated to do it.

"We agree," Jean replied.

"Yeah, whatever it is, we'll stand by it," added Rogue.

"Good," Scott said simply. He cracked a smile. He almost looked as if he was laughing. Rogue and Jean were looking at each other. They were confused but both of them were sure that whatever Scott had in mind couldn't be good. Both Jean and Rogue eyed Scott and scowled.

"What did we just agree to do, Scott?" queried Jean.

"Yeah, spill it already!" added Rogue.

"Well, in a nutshell, you've both agreed to bury the hatchet, forgive each other and be friends! Congratulations!"

"What!" they shouted.

"Bravo! Bravo!" shouted Gambit, with applause.

"You can't seriously expect after all that's happened tonight that I could possibly be friends with…her!" Jean asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Scott, there ain't no way that we could possibly get along," Rogue said, confirming exactly what Jean said.

"Well, it's not like you to have a choice," Scott said simply shrugging.

"Scott we just said…"

"Jean, you promised me! Are you going to break your promise?"

"C'mon Scott…"

"Rogue, you told me, 'whatever I want!'"

"And this is what you asked for?" Jean gasped. "You're asking the impossible!"

"But you two agreed, and this is the only thing that will make things right. I think both of you can do this; I have faith in both of you. And if you care about me, you'll do this for me."

"Ah man!" exclaimed Rogue, knowing that she would rather get beat up with Jean than be friends with her. She folded her arms and sulked. Jean sulked as well, folding her arms in a similar fashion. Scott placed his hands on both their shoulders.

"Please," he reiterated. "Try."

"Alright fine," Rogue replied reluctantly. "For you."

"If she can be civil," Jean said. "I'll try. I'm glad you have faith in me." She smiled at Scott, seeking his approval.

"Great," Scot said enthusiastically. "Let's resolve all of this, without any name calling, yelling or anger. I think you'll find that you have a lot more in common than you think."

Both of them grunted skeptically.

"Ok then," Scott said trying to make the best of it. "Let's start with something positive. Alright, let's get the apologies out of the way, put them behind us, and move forward. Can we do that?"

Rogue and Jean were disinterested and unenthusiastic about this process and didn't respond.

"Can we do that?" Scott asked more forcefully.

They both realized that they committed to doing this so they reluctantly acknowledged that they would apologize.

"Yeesss!" they both replied apathetically.

"That's what I like to here, Jean, you go first."

Jean looked at Scott resentfully but his reassuring smile forced her to go on against her will.

"Okay, okay," Jean said to herself. "I can do this."

"I'm…sorry I smacked you against the wall," Jean announced.

Scott looked to Rogue for her to say something as well.

"Ah'm sorry ah kissed Scott…ah was out of line."

Jean was about to say something derogatory but it was if Scott sensed it and gave her a stern look. Jean suppressed that urge and continued to keep it civil.

"I'm sorry I called you 'Goth girl'. I was being mean."

"Ah'm sorry ah fer callin' you 'Little Miss Perfect'. Ah didn't mean to hurt yer feelins' like that."

"I'm sorry I made fun of your hair, I actually like it a lot."

"Really? Thanks. Ah actually wish ah had somethin' like yer hair. It's really beautiful."

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I ought to cut it."

"Nah, ah think long hair suits your face. It's brings out all yer features."

"You don't think it makes my face look fat?"

"No way, yer in great shape, you look jus' fine. Ah'm the one whose gotta worry."

"Are you kidding? You're so beautiful!"

"Yer jus' sayin' that."

"I'm not kidding; I wish I could look half as good as you do."

"Wow, ah never thought you'd want to even look like someone like me."

"You've got everything going for you: great skin, gorgeous eyes, and killer body. It's no wonder so many guys like you."

"Not as much as you, girlfriend. You gotta fight 'em off with a stick."

"But your so much more confident with the way you carry yourself. Boys like that sort of thing. I'm too shy for that."

"Ah think you can be bold when ya want to be, Jean. My bruised ribs are a testament to that."

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly…"

"Nothin' that won't heal, anyway, ah think it was appropriate. Ah set all this into motion, it's only fair ah gets some licks fer it."

"No, it's not. I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. And you could have been seriously hurt. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me, for bein' such a jerk to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I think I might start to cry!"

"Don't you dare cry on me or ah'll start cryin'!"

"I can't help it, you're being so understanding."

"No it's you who's understandin'. Scott's lucky to have someone as great as you!"

"I'm going to hug you now and don't try to stop me!"

"Me too!"

And most unexpectedly, Rogue and Jean hugged each other and had a good cry. Scott and Gambit were perplexed by this since it was only moments before that they were bitter rivals. Scott looked to Gambit for some kind of explanation but Gambit simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh," said Scott. "That seemed to work out better than I could have ever possibly anticipated. I think there were a few moments there where both of you could have given the other a cheap shot and you didn't."

"Gambit count about seven," interjected Gambit.

"Not everythin'," Rogue admitted. "But we'll work on it."

"Maybe we can even be friends," added Jean. "That is, if you want to try."

"Yeah, ah do," Rogue replied beaming. "Ah can swing that!"

"Well then," Scott stated. "I think we've all had enough craziness for one night."

"There's still one more thing," said Rogue.

"Really? What?" asked Scott.

"Tell Jean that you love her," Rogue stated simply.

"Uh, what?" Scott asked perplexed.

"Don't be a dummy Scott! Tell Jean how you feel. It's no wonder she's so insecure. Tell her how you really feel!"

"Rogue, it isn't necessary," Jean said calmly. "Scott isn't ready yet. He'll tell me when he's ready." Despite what she said, it was apparent that she was a little disappointed that it wasn't something that came naturally.

"Jean, you know how ah've admitted why ah was jealous of you?" said Rogue.

Jean nodded in acknowledgement, listening with interest for the follow-up. Scott seemed to blend in the background, as if he had no say in the matter.

"Ah was also jealous of both you and Scott."

Both of them were a surprised to hear this. Gambit interest was piqued as well, since the previous discussion was of little interest to him.

"Ya see," she continued. "Ah've absorbed both of your powers before. But when ah absorb powers ah also absorb thoughts, memories, feelins', whole personalities even…"

"We know all of this Rogue," Jean said interrupting. "What does that have to do with Scott and me? Is it because of your powers? Scott showed you a way of overcoming it. Which by the way, he could have just held hands with you to show it!"

She gave Scott an angry look. Scott threw up his hands in aggravation.

"We'll talk about that later," Jean replied continuing on. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to worry anymore about that. So there's no need to be jealous."

"Thanks Jean," Rogue replied. "But that's not what ah meant at all. It's somethin' else."

"I don't understand," stated Jean.

"If you let me explain, ah'll tell you," Rogue was annoyed with the interruptions. "Like ah've absorbed both yer powers an' yer thoughts an' feelins' an' all that. That is to say, ah know how you two feel about each other."

Jean was intrigued by this revelation. Scott seemed a bit mortified. Jean sensed his apprehension. As much as she would like to know, she wanted Scott to so willingly, because he wanted to tell her what he felt inside. There wouldn't be any gratification in forcing an answer out of Scott, saying what he felt he had to say instead of what was true.

"Rogue, don't force the issue for Scott. He's not ready."

"An' he'll never be ready," Rogue countered. "He'll never say it even though it was how he's always felt. I liked Scott right from the start but after ah absorbed his powers ah got a little insight into who he was. My feelins' grew from that point on, but along with that knowledge ah gained more than ah wanted to know. Ah found about his feelins' fer you an' after that, even if you didn't know, ah resented you. Ah thought ah had a chance with guy who understood me an' then…bam! He's in love with someone else. Ah wanted to tell Scott how ah felt but it the back of my mind ah knew that whoever he was with had to live up to you."

"I didn't know that," Jean said thoughtfully. "I had no idea you felt that way, I'm sorry."

"You got nothin' to be sorry about Jean. You didn't know anythin' about it; it was just fate is all. An' when ah absorbed yer powers ah found out how you felt, but then again, it weren't much a secret."

Jean actually mused about that one. Rogue cracked a smile as well about that. Scott wasn't sure what the joke was. It certainly wasn't obvious to him.

"Anyway, it was torture havin' to sit there an' watch him carry a torch fer you while all the while you feel the same way about him. An' just when ah thought you two would never get together…bam! Rogue is left out in the cold again…"

"Hey, only Gambit allowed to talk in de third person," said Gambit, interjecting himself into Rogue's diatribe.

"Pipe down before ah smack you!" Rogue shouted. Gambit liked it when Rogue got angry. It was both fun and easy. Rogue continued with her explanation. "Anyway, ah lost out. An' like a dummy ah thought tonight was goin' to what ah needed to move on. Instead, all ah did was the two of you an' as much as ah wanted to believe ah wasn't doin' that, ah knew deep down that it was true. So, that bein' said, ah have to make things right, so, you have to tell each other how you feel. Get it done with! No more secrets! No more being afraid of the truth!"

After Rogue finished, Jean thought about what she had said. She looked to Scott to see if he approved. Although he seemed nervous about, Scott moved closer to her. He reached for her hand and Jean gave it to him without hesitation. They both gazed into each others eyes for a brief moment. Jean broke the silence with the obvious question.

"Well, Scott?" Jean asked. "Any thoughts?"

"This isn't easy for me, Jean," Scott replied. "But I…don't want to feel unsure about us."

Scott held her by both her hands. Jean squeezed his hand in reassurance. They were both nervous with the small audience watching them. Jean was still more eager than Scott was, but since he was willing to try, it gave her hope that he could finally tell her openly.

"You ready?" queried Jean, putting her heart on her sleeve yet again.

"Uh, yeah," Scott replied cautiously. "Ready."

"Okay, who goes first?" Jean asked excitedly.

"Uh, well…"

"I love you Scott! I always have and I always will! You're the only one for me! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Jean preceded hug and kiss Scott aggressively. Scott was a little overwhelmed but he was happy that Jean felt that she could express her feeling in any way she wanted to.

"Jean?" said Rogue.

Jean was so absorbed embracing Scott that she failed to hear Rogue speaking.

"Uh, Jean?" repeated Rogue, increasing the volume of her voice.

Again, Jean was still caught up in the moment. Rogue was getting frustrated.

"Jean!"

"What? Oh, hi Rogue, what's up?" Jean asked cheerfully, still attached to Scott.

"It's Scott's turn, Jean. You know, the whole point of this exercise?"

"Oh right," Jean replied, a little embarrassed at her burst of emotion. "Okay Scott, go ahead, tell me how you feel."

"Uh…" Scott said, unable to form a coherent sentence. Jean felt maybe a little encouragement would help.

"It's okay, Scott. Just say what you feel."

"Uh…" Scott replied. He knew he had to say what he felt but it seemed like he couldn't get the words out.

Scott couldn't get the words out.

Jean was looking at him now, not with reassurance but with disappointment. She let go of him as he continued to mutter his words, unable to make any sense or communicate any words. Jean was dejected, she slowly back away from him. Scott felt powerless. He couldn't understand what was blocking him. He knew he had to look within and look for that strength but he just couldn't do it. Scott knew he had to say it, he wanted to say it, and it was what he felt. Why couldn't he?

"For cryin' out loud Scott, just say it!" screamed Rogue.

"Come on Cyclops," Gambit stated. "Gambit say 'I love you' all de time. See? 'I love you', it easy, see?"

"It's easy when you don't mean it," stated Rogue caustically.

"Dat's true," Gambit quipped.

"You're hopeless!" Rogue grunted. She turned her attention to Scott, who was still stumbling. "C'mon Scott! Ah know you how you feel about Jean! Just tell her! You can do this!"

"No I can't," Scott announced. "But maybe I don't have to. Jean, look into my mind! I can't seem to get the words out right! Maybe it's because I'm scared, that I've never had anything in my life that I cared about last! The school, the Professor, the other students, Logan and Ororo, and you! It all means so much to me! I'm afraid that somehow, I'll lose it like I lost everything else! I want to say it! Please go into my mind! Then you'll know how much I love you…"

Scott stopped himself as he couldn't believe it. Jean turned around, looking completely in shock. Even though Rogue had prodded to say it, she was still taken aback. Gambit just rolled his eyes.

"Finalement," he simply stated.

Jean had a look of elation that Scott had never seen before and it made him happy. He knew what he felt and now Jean did too. She ran up to Scott and embraced him.

Scott then looked at Jean and spoke softly to her.

"I love you, Jean."

"So was that so hard?" she said jokingly, with her eyes tearing with joy.

"Yes, yes it was. But you deserve to be loved by someone. And I hope it will always be me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

And they both shared a kiss together in celebration.

"An' now we have closure," Rogue announced proudly.

"An' what 'bout Gambit?" Gambit asked, in an annoyed tone. "What Gambit get out of all dis? If it weren't fer Gambit, none of y'all would get any closure!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Rogue stated angrily. "Without me, none of y'all would have reason to be here! Ah was tryin' to tell Scott how ah felt fer selfish reasons. But instead ah helped bring him an' Jean closer together. So if anythin', if inadvertently, ah made all this possible."

"But if I hadn't agreed to go along with your wish, none of this would of happened either," argued Jean. "And if I didn't go along with Gambit to find you, we wouldn't be at this point now! And if I wasn't so forgiving, you two would have been in the hospital! So really, I provided closure."

"To be honest," Scott proclaimed. "I don't care who's to blame or who takes credit. All I know is, Jean and I have told each other how we feel, you and Rogue have finally buried the hatchet, Rogue expressed her feelings and I helped her deal with her powers! Everyone has closure! So I'm ready to go home now!"

"But Gambit got nothin' out of this!" Gambit replied. "What's Gambit's closure?"

"Alright," Jean said, moving towards him. "I'll give you a reward! In the form a small thank you!"

Jean grabbed Gambit by his coat and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Scott and Rogue looked at the scene before and then looked at each other, not exactly sure how to react to this unexpected act from Jean.

Gambit was shaken up in a good way as he was clearly thrilled by his reward. Jean just smiled and explained herself to Scott and Rogue.

"I think we're even now, right guys?" she asked jovially.

"Yeah, Jean," Rogue chortled, amused by her actions.

"I guess," Scott replied, a little annoyed.

"Are we a bit jealous?" Jean asked, relishing the idea.

"I just hope this isn't going to be a habit of yours!" Scott answered sulking.

Jean moved up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Never again."

Scott couldn't keep up the façade of jealously and smiled. Then he picked Jean up off her feet and swung her around. Jean laughed at Scott's exuberance but she wouldn't stop him for anything.

"An' what 'bout you, chere?" Gambit asked Rogue. "You have a little somethin' fer me?"

"Ah sure do," Rogue replied with a wicked smile. Rogue went up to Gambit and promptly sucker punched him in the stomach. Jean and Scott were taken aback by this.

"If you ever rat me out again you little swamp rat ah'll knock you into the middle of next week!"

"Take it easy, Rogue," Jean said calmingly. "He did it because he was jealous."

Gambit couldn't defend himself since he keeled over and fell to his knees.

"Whaddaya mean jealous?" Rogue asked, still simmering in anger.

"Gambit has a major crush on you," Jean replied. "He's just afraid to admit it. He's afraid that he'd look 'uncool' if he fell for anyone seriously. But personally I think you two might make a good couple."

"What!" gasped Rogue. "Me an' that no good swamp rat! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Rogue turned to look at the Cajun with disdain. Her hard expression softened as she looked at him holding his stomach in pain. She did find him appealing. Rogue found a lot of things appealing about him. But she found just as many negative things to consider, including recent events. However, Rogue was conflicted as she found herself a little remorseful after hitting him. It felt good at first, but now Rogue only wanted to help him.

"Ah don't know," Rogue replied, eyeing Gambit suspiciously.

"You could do worse," Jean added.

"Not much worse," countered Rogue.

"He is cute," Jean retorted. Scott made an almost inaudible grunt.

Rogue smirked but then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, ah'll give ya that," Rogue replied reluctantly. "But there other things to consider."

"I'll admit he's rough around the edges, but with the right kind of woman by his side, he might surprise you. He surprised me." Scott grunted again in disdain.

Rogue stared at Gambit who was still struggling to catch his breath. It did appeal to her that he went to all this trouble just for her. Although he did rat her out to Jean, it only made sense that he would do it because he liked her, which was kind of nice. Still, she wasn't sure she was ready for another risk. But then again, there might be a payoff.

"Get up you big baby!" Rogue ordered. "Ah didn't hit you that hard!"

"Sez you!" wheezed Gambit.

"Come on," Rogue replied irritated. And she hooked her arms around Gambit's armpits and helped pull him up to his feet. Gambit was still reeling from Rogue's punch. It was apparent that she didn't know her own strength.

"There," she said. "All better now?"

"Halfway dere, chere," Gambit replied in a gravely voice. "Many thanks."

"Ah'm still mad at you," Rogue stated harshly. "But if you're interested, you can make it up to me."

"Gambit is willin' to make amends; if it means dat you'll stop hittin' Gambit."

"Ah'll try, as long as you behave yerself."

"No promises, chere, 'cept that Gambit will try."

"Ah guess that's all ah can ask for, but maybe with a little work…"

"So are we done here?" Scott groaned, hoping that it was finally over.

"I don't know Scott," Jean responded. "The night's still young. And you know, we could…?"

"What?" Scott asked naively. Jean just sighed.

"Gambit don't believe dis," coughed Gambit. "Summers, you de only guy who can have two belle filles fightin' over him an' still not get lucky!"

"Hey, I have something better than that," Scott replied. "I'm in love. And nothing beats that!"

"And who says he's not getting lucky?" Jean replied surprisingly.

"What?" Scott asked in surprise.

"You didn't catch that one?" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah I did it's just that…"

"Scott, let's take a drive and I'll show you exactly what I mean."

Jean grabbed Scott by the hand and dragged a befuddled Scott to his car.

"We'll see you guys later," announced Jean. "Don't wait up!"

And with a wink and a smile Jean and Scott disappeared. Rogue couldn't help but grin as she was happy for them both. And she was surprised; she couldn't find an ounce of jealously within herself. And it felt amazing. She still had her feelings for Scott but she had a newfound respect for Jean that she would never have thought possible. It wasn't that hard. And it made sense, they loved each other. It was a strange thing to her as she pondered previous events, that what made her happiest was that she had helped make two people that she cared about even happier. Their love seemed infectious. It seemed to make all things seem possible.

"Like Gambit said," said Gambit shaking his head. "Nothin' but dumb luck!"

Rogue folded her arms and stared at Gambit without saying anything. She just looked at him for a while as if studying him, or at the very least, trying to figure out what his motives were.

"What, chere?" Gambit asked, not understanding why Rogue was looking at him so intensely.

"Ah don't get you," Rogue stated accusingly.

"Many people don't chere," answered Gambit whimsically.

"Do you have a thing fer me or not?" she asked quite boldly.

"Dat depends," Gambit replied. "If de feelin's mutual."

"Don't bluff me, Cajun! Ah want a straight answer from you fer once!"

"S'pose you deserve dat much. Gambit did spoil your good time. D'Accord, Gambit tink you is the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. You always call Gambit's bluff. You don't like de charm or de sweet talk. You don't fall fer nothin' an' dat makes you de most interestin' girl he has ever known. So you want Gambit to lay it on de line? Well, Gambit will tell you straight, dat he'd like nothin' more den to be wid you."

Rogue blushed a little from what Gambit had said but she quickly turned to hide her face. She tried to cover up her reaction.

"Ah'm sure you would," she replied, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. "Fat chance in that happenin'"

"Now who's bluffin' chere?" Gambit said teasingly, sensing her discomfort.

Rogue broke down a little. She knew that Gambit intrigued him with his bad boy image and his good looks. But those types of guys were always unreliable in her estimation. Could she really afford to let herself get involved with such a sneak?

"Alright then, swamp rat, if you're so eager you can have the honour of escortin' me this fine evenin' for some fun."

"It would be a pleasure, chere."

"But we're goin' have a few ground rules if we gonna make this work."

"Absolutely chere," he replied as he lit a cigarette. Rogue grabbed the cigarette out his mouth.

"An' yer gonna give up this disgusting habit," she commanded.

"Nonsense chere, cigarettes are good for you." Gambit then took out and lit another cigarette.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, dey feel like dey are."

"Well, that's too bad because if a certain someone were to clean up his act, he might find his luck changin'."

Gambit paused. This was a point he had to consider.

"Elaborate, if you please, chere?"

"All ah'm sayin' is that our night on the town might include a detour to a certain costume shop is all."

Gambit tossed his cigarette away.

"Gambit can learn to change. Dat is, if de offer is sincere."

"You're a gamblin' man, right? Only one way fer you to find out. So what will be?" Rogue moved closely towards and looked seductively into Gambit's eyes.

"Gambit tink his luck is about to change."

And with that, both mutants walked arm in arm out of the abandoned club and made their way to a night on the town and a future of endless possibilities.


	15. The Watcher's Epilogue

"So there you have it. Wow, that was a long one, even for me. It just kept going. Well, what did you think? Sure, no super villains or anything but it passes for a mediocre story, huh? And it was a happy ending! You should've seen the sad ending. That was depressing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. If not, it's your own fault. I'm the Watcher, gosh darn it! Nobody likes stories without heavy violence anymore! So, whatever the case, I'll be seeing you. That is, I always see you. So I'll always see you first. Even first thing in the morning I see you, and trust me it's less of a thrill for me as it is for you. Until next time, this is the Watcher saying, see you on the toilet!"

Author's note

Hi, this is chainbluelightning, the author of this story. I just wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone for your comments for the past while (unintentional epic). I figured no one was ever going to read it at all, let alone send me their thoughts. I appreciated it though, even though they were answered with a stony silence for the most part (lazy bum).

Anyway, I just wanted to make a few notes about why I wrote this story in the first place. Well, I was a fan of the X-Men: Evolution cartoon, which blew away my low expectations. It was very well done despite being cancelled before its fruition. There were aspects of the cartoon that I thought would make interesting stories and one of them was the obvious Rogue/Scott dynamic that was never really resolved. Both of the characters seemed to make more sense as a couple than the Scott/Jean dynamic, even though X-Men lore demanded that they end up together. Suffice it to say, they never really brought up the point in the series, even though it was heavily implied. They introduced Gambit, but there weren't enough episodes to make the Rogue/Gambit relationship plausible. So I thought, hey, this would make a story (hopefully) and it would be resolved. I thought the Watcher aspect would be a nice touch as the story to me was indicative of those "What If…" comics. I tried to stay within the confines of the actual cartoon and established events. I also wanted to avoid language and behaviour that the characters would have actually used in the series. I did use commercial names and there certainly wasn't any sexual innuendo in the series, but I had hard time compromising the fact that teenagers would get together and there would never be a hint of sexuality anywhere. So I strived just to make it as fun and entertaining as possible (I tried).

So, thanks a lot. It took a long time to write and I'm glad I've finally finished it. I'm thinking about doing another story, but I want it to be shorter, that's for sure. I'm also going to attempt to write more on a regular basis since a lot of things made it impossible for me to do in the past. If any of you have any ideas about what to write about, I'm open to suggestions (except for the derogatory ones, I'm not open to those).

So, until then, thanks.


End file.
